28 Días
by IR-CHAN
Summary: Kikyo es una enfermera, Miroku un cirujano, Inuyasha un doctor, Sango es la interna más molesta del mundo , Shippo un niño que ‘no habla’, y Kagome le quedan 28 días de vida. ¿Este es un fic humorístico?. Fic Original de Rozefire
1. Los pájaros y las abejas

**28 Días**

(_28 Days_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

**Disclaimer**: Esperen - Voy a intentar otra vez mi mano en poesía!

No poseo a Inuyasha

Y no poseo un teléfono

No tengo nada de dinero

Y así no tengo… que rima con teléfono?

(A/N: Ahora ya entienden porque no escribo poesía – Yo no sirvo para ello! De todas maneras, pensando en subir una nueva historia y desde que tengo este Nuevo teclado pensé que tenia que escribir antes que se quemara un hueco en mi cerebro... bueno de todas maneras, esto es una especie basada en que uno de ellos esta fatalmente enfermo blah, blah, blah – pero yo no lo voy a hacer cursi! Detesto escribir cosas cursis! Añadiré material interesante ( o lo que espero que se interesante) en el trascurso del plot. Asi que es algo original... pero también algo no original . De cualquier forma, manden review y díganme que es lo que piensan.

------

------

Capítulo 1

Los pájaros y las abejas

------

------

Kagome estaba sentada en el pórtico observando la locura que se desataba a su alrededor mientras frotaba sus manos para calentarse.

"Discúlpenos, amor." Dijo un par de hombres de la mudanza llevando su cómoda tras ella y rápidamente se movió a lo largo del pórtico para hacer espacio para ellos, sonriendo amablemente mientras pasaban. Ella frotó sus manos otra vez y sopló en ellas y trató de ignorar cómo el helado pórtico estaba poniendo su trasero agradable y entumecido.

Ella estaba feliz… pero al mismo tiempo real, realmente triste.

Se mudaba en unas horas. El camión había llegado temprano para subir todos sus muebles, partir y transportarlos a su nuevo apartamento cerca a su universidad. Eso era por qué estaba triste… estaba dejando su hogar… probablemente sólo regresaría en vacaciones de visita para ver a su familia y recoger sus regalos. En adelante estaba clasificada como un adulto. Iría a la universidad, obtendría su grado y con esperanza tendría algunas recomendaciones en el área que vivía. Luego tendría un trabajo… una vida… un esposo y levantaría una familia. Luego se mudaría a una casa más grande porque una pequeña de ninguna forma iba a soportar seis niños. Al menos… esperaba tener muchos niños.

Ella suspiró otra vez y sonrió. Estaba feliz por ella… pero sentía que estaba dejando una parte suya atrás. Como si finalmente estuviera dando el gran paso de la niñez a la adultez. Un gran paso… y estaría durmiendo bajo un techo nuevo esta noche… sin nadie de su familia cerca.

Hubo un estrépito y ella levantó la vista para ver que los hombres se habían resbalado en el hielo y la cómoda que estaban cargando había caído al suelo. Su madre estaba diciéndoles felizmente ir por ella mientras el resto de hombres y vecinos continuaban empacando cosas en el camión.

Esos vecinos… estaban un poco apurados empacando sus cosas… cualquiera pensaría que no podían esperar para sacarla del vecindario.

Kagome les daría una mano, pero todos parecían tener sus manos llenas y no le quedaba mucho a Kagome con qué ayudar. Así que sólo se sentó y lo observó todo.

"Hazte útil, Kagome." Su madre sonrió mientras pasaba y entraba en la casa.

Kagome dio otra mirada hacia adelante y pesó las posibilidades de ella cargando una silla por esas resbaladizas escaleras cubiertas de hielo y pensó… nah.

De todas maneras se levantó y miró alrededor para ver dónde estaba Souta. Cómo era que tampoco estaba ayudando? Kagome regresó a la casa, intentando alejarlo del playstation por unos minutos para que pudiera reconocer el hecho de que su hermana mayor estaba dejando la casa. Cuando entró en la sala descubrió que no estaba ahí. Intentó en su habitación y otros lugares pero no parecía estar en la casa.

Kagome no era del tipo de entrar en pánico y tener un infarto por un hermano perdido, ya que estaba segura que sólo estaba haraganeando en algún lugar… probablemente escondiéndose para no ayudar a empacar.

------

"Cuidado cómo manipulan eso!" les espetó Naraku a los hombres que estaban teniendo dificultades cargando cajones en la parte trasera de su camión. Normalmente hubieran usado una carretilla elevadora pero Naraku descartó esa idea, diciendo que su carga era muy preciosa para ser cargada por máquinas cargadoras. Así que estaban haciéndolo con las manos.

Y los repartidores no estaban exactamente contentos con este arreglo ya que significaba acercarse particularmente a lo que se supone estaban levantando. Los extraños cajones se mantenían emitiendo un incesante zumbido y sonidos que cambiaban de vez en cuando.

Pero los repartidores sabían exactamente lo que era.

"Cuidado… cuidado." Guiaba Naraku mientras los hombres comenzaban a levantar una tercera caja en el camión. "Vamos, no tengo toda la semana, saben. Estas cosas deben estar en los laboratorios centrales de Tokio esta tarde!"

Los repartidores voltearon sus ojos y continuaron levantándolo a su propio paso. Entonces de repente la mano de un hombre se resbaló por al áspero cajón de madera. Gritó de dolor y soltó su extremo del cajón sobre su pie, haciéndolo gritar otra vez. La tapa del cajón se deslizó y se abrió… y por la abertura varias abejas comenzaron a salir.

"Ciérrenla! Ciérrenla!" Gritó Naraku de una vez y los repartidores martillaron con sus puños la tapa por todo lo que valía, a pesar del hecho que de que sólo aplastaba aún más su pie.

La tapa se cerró otra vez y las abejas trepando o volando fueron aplastadas en una pegajosa porquería amarilla. Cada uno dio un respiro de alivio, pero Naraku estaba ligeramente ocupado observado las treinta o más abejas que habían escapado alejarse en la distancia.

"Qué les pasará?" preguntó uno de los repartidores.

"Morirán de hipotermia… con esperanza…" Naraku suspiró. Estaba increíblemente frío y esas abejas sólo estaban hechas para sobrevivir en climas tropicales. No durarían más que unos minutos… y las probabilidades de que entraran en contacto con un humano eran muy bajas. Con esperanza…

------

"Ahora escucha Mikao…" Inuyasha suspiró mientras se arrodillaba lentamente para encarar al pequeño. "No puedes continuar fingiendo esta enfermedad sólo porque no quieres ir a la escuela."

El pequeño frunció y cruzó sus brazos, mayormente contento de que su madre se hubiera salido para que no pudiera escuchar esto. "Y? Todos los otros niños se burlan de mi-!"

"Y? No soy psiquiatra. No vengas lloriqueando sobre tus problemas. Estás desperdiciando I tiempo." Dijo Inuyasha arrogantemente.

"No te gustan los niños, verdad?" Mikao sacó su labio inferior.

"No… absolutamente los adoro." Inuyasha fingió una sonrisa. "Sólo los odio cuando fingen grandes enfermedades para que no sean obligados. Sé un hombre, enfréntalo!"

"Puedo continuar fingiéndola si quiero!" gruñó el niño.

"Continúa fingiendo y le diré a mami." Gruñó Inuyasha.

El niño palideció. "Diré que estás mintiendo… continuaré la farsa… ella pensará que eres un mal doctor y que escoja a alguien más."

"Estoy temblando." Inuyasha volteó sus ojos. "Mira, voy a darte una pequeña lección en la vida, niño."

El niño volteó sus ojos. Aquí venía otro sermón de maestro que le dirá que no llegará a ningún lado si no hace su mayor esfuerzo.

"Si no vas a la escuela entonces no tendrás una educación, si no obtienes una educación entonces no irás a la universidad. Si no vas a la universidad no obtendrás un trabajo, y si no tienes un trabajo no tendrás nada de dinero. Y si no tienes dinero entonces no puedes comprar comida. Y si no puedes comprar comida entonces tendrás hambre y morirás."

Mikao lo miró horrorizado. "Oh…"

Útilmente Inuyasha se había saltado la parte sobre los beneficios sociales para el desempleado y cómo aún si no obtienes todavía un trabajo puedes ser un gerente para MacDonald's o algo así. El niño no necesitaba saber eso.

"Y…" Inuyasha sonrió otra vez. "Ahora vas a mejorarte?"

El niño asintió rápidamente.

"Bien." Inuyasha se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta. "Puede entrar ahora."

La madre de Mikao regresó con una perpleja mirada en su rostro. "Todo está bien?"

"Síp, le hablé a Mikao y está de acuerdo en cumplir la dieta que le di." Inuyasha levantó su talonario de prescripciones y comenzó a buscar una pluma. "Dónde está esa maldita pluma…? Juro que la tenía hace un minuto…"

"Puede usar la mía." Rápidamente la madre le alcanzó una de su bolsillo.

Inuyasha lo tomó y comenzó a escribir instrucciones en el bloc. "Voy a prescribir calpol… eso limpiará la infección en el pecho."

"Qué hay de la fiebre? Y el humedecer la cama? Y las noches de terror? Y los ataques?" preguntó apresurada la madre de Mikao.

"Si se apega a la dieta estará bien." Inuyasha suspiró, odiando el hecho de que estaba encubriendo a ese mequetrefe. "Puede regresar a ver a su GP regular. Dudo que necesitará verme otra vez."

"Gracias… doctor…" la madre sonrió, un poco insegura de llamarlo 'doctor' ya que era aún más joven que ella.

Ella dejó la sala de consulta e Inuyasha comenzó a cazar su pluma perdida. También era su favorita… la negra con la cosa roja en la punta. Indudablemente Kikyo había decidido tomarla ya que parecía tener un hábito de tomar las cosas en el hospital sin pedirlas.

Con un suave medio suspiro, medio gruñido, él salió de la sala de revisión y se dirigió por el pasillo elegantemente alfombrado hacia la recepción.

"Mira, si yo tuviera tu estúpido CD, lo sabrías, de acuerdo?" él escuchó a Kikyo repeler a otro atacante. "Qué querría con Tom Jones?"

Miroku estaba reclinado contra el módulo de recepción en su bata azul oscuro que era el usual uniforme de cirujano. "No lo sé, Kikyo, tú siempre me atacas como el tipo de lanzar tu ropa interior a extraños."

De repente Kikyo cerró de golpe su registro y lo golpeó con el dedo en el pecho. "Muévelo - no se supone que debas estar aquí!"

"Sólo regrésame mi CD!" demandó Miroku.

"Por qué, para que puedas ponerlo en tu Mercedes para atraer chicas?"

"Entonces LO tienes!"

"No, sólo estoy comentando el improbable hecho de que una chica pudiera entrar en el mismo auto que tú." Dijo Kikyo simplemente, abriendo su registro con calma. Ella levantó la vista para ver a Inuyasha acercarse y sonrió. "Ah! Tu próximo paciente es-"

"Te mataría dejar de agarrar las plumas en mis consultorios?" dijo Inuyasha sin rodeos cuando llegó.

La expresión de Kikyo se tornó patas arriba. "Oh por el amor de… yo no tomé tu pluma!"

"Entonces dónde está?" espetó él.

Ella alcanzó el lado de su rostro y sacó el bolígrafo que había estado puesto detrás de su oreja. Se lo mostró con una expresión de 'hah!'. Él lo miró antes de arrebatárselo. "Bueno, por qué lo pusiste ahí?"

Ella sólo suspiró y volteó sus ojos. Luego volteó hacia Miroku. "Lárgate antes de que pida una orden de restricción sobre ti."

"Como si fueras la primera en amenazarme con una de-"

"Realmente amaría escucharlas discutir todo el día, señoras." Interrumpió Inuyasha. "Pero dónde está mi próximo paciente."

Kikyo le disparó a Miroku una última mirada antes de ver su libro de registros. "Adivina quién?"

"Quién?"

"No, adivina…"

Inuyasha suspiró y parecía pensativo. "El conejo de Pascua…"

"No." Ella lo vio intentar asomarse a la sala de espera. "No estás autorizado de mirar!"

"Santa Claus?"

"Cerca." Kikyo señaló tras él y regresó con su trabajo. Inuyasha miró alrededor y ubicó a una conocida joven saliendo de una de las acojinadas sillas azules.

"No tú otra vez…" gruñó él mientras Sango trotaba.

"Pensé que estarías acostumbrado a mí." Ella sonrió en respuesta. "Sabes que realmente me amas."

"Tú sabes que sí." Miroku se inclinó.

Sango se echó para atrás y le dio a Inuyasha una suplicante mirada. Él volteo sus ojos en respuesta. "Vamos." Pero antes de irse se aseguró de agarrar unas pocas de las plumas de Kikyo en caso de que huyera.

"De acuerdo." Anunció Inuyasha mientras pasaba la puerta del depósito. Sin mirar, extendió su mano tras él hacia Sango. "Fórmula."

"No desperdicias tiempo precioso en bromas, verdad?" Sango suspiró mientras le alcanzaba la fórmula.

Él miró directo la parte inferior. Otras dos firmas estaban ahí, y tenía que añadir la suya. Afortunadamente ahora tenía varias plumas con qué hacer su tarea. "Cómo va el tratamiento?" preguntó él mientras firmaba rápidamente.

"Esa es una broma?"

"Es una pequeña. Respóndela."

"De acuerdo… pero… realmente no puedo decir mucha diferencia desde la semana pasada." Ella frotó sus manos tímidamente. "Todavía no puedo agarrar cosas duro y siempre están frías… estás escuchando?"

"Qué?" Inuyasha la miró.

"Dije que no hay mejora!" dijo ella fuertemente como si estuviera hablándole a un anciano sordo.

"Puedo escucharte bien… sólo no estaba escuchando." Él comenzó a buscar en los estantes su medicina. "Por amor de dios… por favor alguien le diría a Kikyo dejar de clasificar cosas en su propio alfabeto?"

Sango esperó pacientemente antes de que eventualmente regresara con una botella blanca. "Sabes la dosis, verdad?"

"Una antes de cada comida."

"Y sólo por dos comidas al día." Él asintió y tomó sus manos. "Vamos a dar un vistazo."

Sango suspiró pacientemente mientras volteaba sus manos en las suyas y les fruncía. "Aún frías?"

"Como siempre."

"Todavía no puedes agarrar?"

"Nada…"

"Algún otro problema?" preguntó él, frotando su mano izquierda para calentarla.

Sango sonrió ante su acción. "Uno pequeño… después de la cirugía el mes pasado realmente no puedo levantar mis brazos sobre mis hombros."

"Por qué no dijiste eso la semana pasada?" él frunció y dejó caer su mano, sólo para comenzar con la segunda.

"Porque me sacaste por la puerta la semana pasada. Eres muy impaciente para tu propio bien." Sango volteó sus ojos. "Personalmente no creo que el trabajo del buen doctor sea el correcto para ti."

"A menos que seas un asesor guía, cállate."

"En realidad-"

"Cállate de todas formas." Inuyasha colocó su mano en la suya. "Aprieta."

Ella lo hizo… muy débilmente. Él levantó un poco su brazo. "Y otra vez." Fue aún más débil. Él lo bajó para que estuviera a su costado, infortunadamente él era ligeramente más alto para sujetar su mano ahí abajo así que tuvo que apoyarse en una rodilla. "Y otra vez." Ella apretó, más fuerte esta vez.

Justo entonces Miroku apareció en la puerta. "Oye Inuyasha, has visto mi… Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"

Inuyasha se tomó un momento para evaluar lo que parecía antes de voltear sus ojos. "Ew."

Sango le disparó una mirada. "Qué quieres decir con 'ew'?"

"Quise decir, ew." Inuyasha empujó la botella en sus manos, observándola tambalearse por un momento antes de lograr sostenerla estable. "Incrementa la dosis a tres veces al día, de acuerdo? Y si eso no funciona, debes considerar pedir una consulta con Miroku para hablar de otra operación."

Sango y Miroku se miraron, y uno de ellos sonrió.

Sango suspiró. "Grandioso…"

Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos. "Bien, ahora muévanse, tengo más pacientes que sólo tú, sabes."

Sango salió felizmente mientras Miroku suspiraba y se dirigía por el otro camino. "Nunca voy a escuchar a Tom Jones otra vez a este paso…"

------

Kagome regresó afuera y cerró la cremallera de su chaqueta y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. Apostaba que estaba en la casa del pozo, pero al minuto que asomó su cabeza ahí decidió que no iba a estar escondiéndose en la oscuridad sin importar qué ocasión fuera. Ese lugar le ponía la carne de gallina… y no era que Kagome se sintiera completamente cómoda alrededor.

Al lado estaba el árbol Goshinboku. Cuidadosamente cruzó las congeladas matas de pasto guiaban al árbol y escuchó los distintivos sonidos de movimiento sobre ella. Él estaba en las ramas.

"Hmm… me pregunto dónde podrá estar Souta…" dijo ella mirando alrededor sin ver arriba. "Estaba tan segura que estaría por aquí en algún lugar…"

Hubo más movimiento sobre ella.

"Bueno… si no puedo encontrarlo no puede tener ese pudín de chocolate que hizo mamá." Kagome suspiró dramáticamente y escuchó una rama romperse sobre ella. Sonrió y miró hacia arriba… pero pronto la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro. Estaba sonriéndole estúpidamente a una ardilla. "Oh…"

Souta tocó su codo. "Hablándole a los animales otra vez, Dr. Dolittle?"

Kagome volteó hacia él, sintiéndose tonta. "Dónde te has estado escondiendo?"

"En ningún lado… sólo he estado caminando por ahí." Él estampó su pie para sacar el frío de sus botas.

"Me voy en un par de horas, sabes." Le recordó Kagome.

Souta volteó sus ojos. "Como si lo olvidara."

"Entonces… no me extrañarás?" Kagome levantó una ceja.

"Supongo…" Souta se encogió de hombros.

Definitivamente algo pasaba con Souta. Él no era tan pesimista, a menos que hubiera algo en su mente, o molestándolo en la escuela. Ella se agachó a su lado y espantó la abeja que se había estrellado en su cabello.

"Pasa algo malo, Souta?" preguntó ella preocupada.

"No…" gruñó él.

"Sí lo hay."

"No."

"No vamos a entrar en una discusión infantil por esto. Tengo diecisiete años, soy muy vieja para esto."

"Tú, eres tan vieja como las colinas… eres anciana…" Souta frunció.

"Oye, sólo te quedan cinco años antes de que estés en la misma situación." Le recordó ella, dando capirotazos otra vez a la abeja que continuaba zumbando alrededor de su cabeza. El mentón de Souta se desplomó y ella captó una idea ante lo que podría estar molestándolo. "No quieres ir a la universidad?"

"Bueno… sí… pero…"

"Pero qué?"

"No estás asustada?" él levantó la vista de repente. "Vas a dejar atrás a todos los que conoces e irás a vivir en un lugar extraño rodeada de gente extraña que no conoces. Y prácticamente VIVIRÁS en la universidad y no harás nada sino trabajo y estarás aburrida… y cómo vas a hacer nuevos amigos tan fácilmente?"

Él no estaba preocupado por ella, estaba preocupado por él cuando su turno llegara. La mejor forma de resolver esto era mostrarle que no estaba asustada. "Souta… todos ahí serán nuevos, nadie se conocerá. Todos serán amables con los otros y se ayudarán y el personal ahí te hará sentir bienvenido… y todo no será trabajo, sabes."

"Sí, cierto."

"Sí. Sin padres o abuelos respirándote en el cuello puedes quedarte levantado hasta lo tarde que quieras, comer lo que quieras e ir a fiestas cada sábado. En realidad nadie trabaja en la universidad." Ella sonrió. "Y además, todavía tienes cinco años, no te irás en un tiempo. Aún debes disfrutar el tiempo que te quede como niño, no deberías preocuparte por cosas de esas."

"Quién dijo que estaba preocupado?" preguntó Souta, mirando a la abeja que se rehusaba a dejarla en paz.

"Un pajarito." Ella sonrió y se levantó, espantando a la abeja otra vez. "Esto es extraño… abejas en invierno?"

"Entonces no estás preocupada de que estarás toda sola."

"No por mucho tiempo." Kagome suspiró. "Haré nuevos amigos… conseguiré un novio y probablemente me casaré con él. Luego podremos abrir un bufete de Abogados y tendremos niños abogados y haremos el amor cada noche…"

"Mucha información, Kagome!" dijo él rápidamente.

"Sólo bromeaba." Ella lo pinchó en las costillas. "Sólo quería verte retorcer."

Esa abeja ahora estaba zumbando realmente cerca a su oreja y ella frunció. Girándose golpeó sus manos para aplastarla entre sus palmas. "Ya era- AH!"

"Qué!" Souta saltó hacia atrás.

"Esa estúpida cosa me picó!" Kagome dejó caer el insecto muerto al helado suelo y levantó su palma para inspeccionarla. "Ow… qué grandiosa forma de comenzar mi vida adulta."

"Diría." Souta le dio un vistazo. "Ew… es amarillo!"

"Wuss." Kagome cerró su puño para intentar aliviar el dolor y le sonrió a su pequeño hermano. "Ahora vas a ayudar a empacar?"

"Oh… tengo?" Souta frunció.

"Bueno, si puedes levantar mi cama… sí." Kagome comenzó a codearlo en dirección del Templo. "También podrías estar ahí con el comité de despedida…"

Kagome inhaló profundamente y abrió un poco su chaqueta, estaba haciendo mucho calor de repente. El sol debe haber salido.

La madre de Kagome estaba esperando por ellos cuando Kagome y Souta llegaron. "Ahí están los dos - el camión ha partido y todo debe estar desempacado en tu apartamento para cuando llegues ahí, Kagome."

"Genial." Kagome tiró de su suéter cuello de tortuga y dejó salir un rollo de vapor. "Soy yo o está caliente aquí."

"Te estás sofocando de calor? Probablemente es toda esta excitación." Su madre sonrió. "Iré a revisar que hayas empacado todo."

Kagome estuvo por seguirla cuando su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas levemente. Ella se detuvo cuando alcanzó el pórtico y tuvo que recostarse contra uno de los postes de madera sosteniéndola. "Vaya…"

"Cuál es el problema?" preguntó Souta rápidamente.

"No lo sé…" Kagome cerró sus ojos brevemente para detener el suelo moviéndose, pero cuando abrió otra vez sus ojos puntos negros estaba danzando en frente de sus ojos y su cuerpo de repente se sintió muy débil. Algo malo le estaba pasando. "Souta… trae… trae a mamá… trae…"

El negro consumió su visión y ella cayó al suelo cuando sus piernas fallaron y bilis subió por su garganta.

"Kagome!" Souta se abalanzó hacia ella.

Eso fue lo último que ella escuchó.

------

Continuará…

------

Irchan: Bueno aquí venimos con otra traducción de Rozefire. Esta es mas corta que Dead Famous, solo tiene 17 capítulos. Pero espero que lo disfruten de la misma forma que disfrutaron Dead Famous. Bueno, cualquier duda o queja ya saben solo dejen reviews. Ahora si trataré de responderles a todos. Por mensajes privados non.


	2. Primeras impresiones

**28 Días**

(_28 Days_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

**Disclaimer**: Ahora estoy quebrada, y no recibo pago por unos días… así que esperen hasta entonces para demandarme, de acuerdo?

(_A/N_: La gente sigue diciendo que debería probar leer mi trabajo... y si... probablemente debería. Pero cuando lo escribo no quiero revisarlo de nuevo i darle a alguien mas la oportunidad de postear antes. Admito que no soy una persona paciente y ahora mismo mi teclado ha cambiado y hay más teclas que antes (eek) es como usar el keypad de un teléfono móvil para escribir una novela...

De cualquier forma, Regrese y cambia algunas cosas en el primer capitulo – pero no tienen que leerlo de nuevo. Solo cambia algunos errores gramaticales y aumenté algunas cosa con Souta y Inuyasha (pueden decir que tengo a cierto doctor en la cabeza?))

------

------

Capítulo 2

Primeras impresiones

------

------

La cabeza de Kagome dolía mucho cuando despertó… igual que su mano. Pero aparte de la sensación como si hubiera estado de fiesta toda la noche, se sentía bien.

"Kagome!" gritó alguien cuando abrió sus ojos levemente. De repente el sonido comenzó a juntarse y empezó a notar el leve e incesante pito al fondo. También sintió que algo plástico y más bien opresor había sido colocado sobre su nariz y el revés de su mano dolía mientras la otra sólo estaba lastimada.

El rostro de su madre apareció sobre ella y vagamente notó que se veía muy aliviada. "Kagome? Sabes quién soy? Recuerdas lo que te pasó?"

Kagome abrió su boca y trató de hablar, pero su lengua se sentía deshilachada y toda su garganta seca. Ella tosió y trató de comenzar otra vez pero no tuvo caso. No podía encontrar la fuerza para hablar.

"Está bien, sólo relájate." Su madre tocó su hombro. Otra mujer apareció a su otro lado con un bonito y joven rostro.

"Kagome? Sabes dónde estás? Asiente tu cabeza si es sí." Dijo la joven.

Kagome sacudió su cabeza.

"Estás en el hospital, tuviste un pequeño accidente…" la mujer sonrió amablemente y Kagome se dio cuenta que debía ser una enfermera, y que estaba en un pabellón de hospital. Pero no podía recordar por qué.

"Recuerdas lo que pasó?" Preguntó la enfermera.

Una vez más ella sacudió su cabeza.

"Recuerdas lo que desayunaste esta mañana?"

Kagome pensó… pero no podía recordar. No se había ido a la cama? Qué hora era? Ella no había desayunado todavía, verdad?

La madre de Kagome miró a la enfermera. "Qué significa eso?"

"No se preocupe, Sra. Higurashi, la pérdida de memoria a corto plazo es común después de los comas." Respondió la enfermera tranquilamente. "Es afortunada de que despertara tan rápidamente."

La máquina pitando detrás de Kagome de repente se le clavó y comenzó a retorcerse molestamente. La enfermera rápidamente la recostó. "Está bien, no te levantes, ahora estás a salvo."

"Qué…" Kagome gruñó. "Qué pasó…?"

Por qué no podía recordar?

La Sra. Higurashi lucía preocupada, "Souta dijo que fuiste picada por una abeja y colapsaste. Seguro escoges tus momentos, Kagome. Perdiste el tren a tu nuevo apartamento."

Kagome gruñó y su corazón se hundió. Iba a perder el comienzo de su semestre a este paso. Qué día era?

"Creemos que pudiste haber tenido una reacción alérgica a algo del ácido en las picaduras de abejas, pudiste tener un problema serio en este caso." La enfermera estaba escribiendo algo en una tabla. "Has sido picada antes?"

Kagome asintió. "Pero no como esta vez…"

La enfermera asintió. "Algunas veces las alergias no hacen conocidas sus presencias hasta tarde en la adolescencia. Pero normalmente eso no debería llevarte a un coma…"

Un hombre en una larga bata blanca de laboratorio entró de repente con un tablero y un bolígrafo. "Es bueno verla despierta, Srta. Higurashi."

La cabeza de Kagome daba vueltas. Ahora que podía ver apropiadamente, pudo ver que la habitación estaba llena con más que una enfermera y toda su familia estaba ahí también.

"Tu hermanito dijo que habías sido picada por una abeja y tuviste una reacción violenta." Él golpeó su tablero felizmente. "Creo que lo más sabio de hacer en este punto será tomar unas muestras de sangre y traerlos lo más pronto posible. Tendremos los resultados en dos o tres días."

Kagome cerró sus ojos y tomó profundos respiros para calmarse. Estaba bien… podría ir a la universidad mañana… no se la perdería así viniera el infierno o subiera el agua…

"Infortunadamente, como puedes haber notado, parecemos tener un poco de problema con el espacio, como puedes ver." El doctor ondeó su mano hacia otras tres camas en ese pabellón, todas ocupadas por pacientes en estado de coma. "Estamos escasos de camas y como Kagome está a salvo, creo que tenemos pacientes más urgentes que ver."

Kagome apretó sus dientes. No era que todos los días cayera en coma. Eso, en su libro, la hacía una paciente de urgencia.

"Tenemos, sin embargo, el nombre de otro buen doctor que podrá ayudarla." El doctor escribió algo para ellos. "Su nombre es el Doctor Hatsuyo, él es bueno en este tipo de campo. Aunque trabaja en el hospital privado en el distrito Musashi."

"Terapia privada?" La madre de Kagome sonó insegura. "No es eso un poco costoso?"

"Sólo para las compañías de seguros. Tiene seguro, cierto?"

"Sí, por supuesto."

"Entonces creo que debe ir a ver al Dr. Hatsuyo." El doctor le alcanzó una hoja de papel con un nombre y la dirección del hospital. "Le enviaré todas las fórmulas y los resultados. Además, el hospital es un lugar agradable. Te gustará ahí, hay más espacio y tendrás tu propia habitación."

"Qué alegría…" gruñó Kagome.

------

Eventualmente, la familia de Kagome se había ido para ver a este Dr. Hatsuyo, y dejar a Kagome en el competente cuidado de las enfermeras. Estaban a cargo de la tarea de tomar sangre para enviarla a examinar, y, tampoco, estaban haciéndolo gentilmente.

Kagome hizo una mueca mientras deslizaban la aguja en la vena antes de colocar una jeringa para tomar la sangre. Finalmente estuvo llena y la retiraron. Estaba por suspirar con alivio cuando trajeron otro tubo y comenzaron a llenar ese también. Para cuando iban por el cuarto tubo comenzó a preocuparse cuando comenzaron a llenar un cuarto y las enfermeras tuvieron que menear la jeringa para hacer brotar la sangre.

Finalmente ellas se fueron, cargando felizmente las seis jeringas de sangre tomadas de Kagome quien fue dejada sintiéndose particularmente débil y pálida. "Vampiros…" murmuró ella para sí.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde la enfermera regresó para revisar su estado y preguntar si necesitaba algo. La respuesta de Kagome fue cerrar sus ojos simplemente y caer en un profundo sueño, que rápidamente se tornó en estado de coma.

La enfermera corrió por el doctor pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer que conectarla al monitor del corazón para decirle cuándo, o si, fallecía. Con esperanza no lo haría.

La madre de Kagome regresó agitada y entró en el pequeño pabellón en el que yacía Kagome. Ella palideció de una vez cuando vio a Kagome conectada a las máquinas. "Kagome!"

Rápidamente la enfermera la bloqueó de agarrar a su hija. "Está bien… ella cayó en coma, pero con esperanza despertará pronto ya que parece ser su patrón anterior."

La madre de Kagome fue retirada levemente y permaneció ahí por un momento, pasando su mano por su corto cabello, antes de caminar lentamente hacia su hija mayor. Resistió la tentación de llorar, Souta estaba afuera y también debía ser fuerte por él. Ella tomó aire, lo contuvo por unos segundos antes de dejarlo salir calmadamente. "He visto al Dr. Hatsuyo, Kagome. Parece capaz de… de ver lo que pasa contigo…" ella se desvaneció, mirando el rostro de Kagome. Se veía tan hermosa… pero tan enferma… "Te llevaremos al hospital Shikon cuando despiertes… probablemente mañana en la mañana."

Ella sonrió y tomó la mano de Kagome antes de salir lentamente del pabellón para decirles a los otros.

------

"Cómo puedes perder un paciente!" espetó Inuyasha mientras se precipitaba por el corredor con Miroku detrás. "No son como las plumas, sabes!"

"Pero él era anciano…" discutió Miroku. "Toma vuelo muy fácilmente."

"Los pájaros toman vuelo fácilmente, Miroku. Los ancianos pensionados andan a paso de tortuga. No puede haber ido muy lejos." Inuyasha movió su cabeza. "He visto plantas crecer más rápido de lo que él puede moverse."

Él abrió la puerta de la sala de los viejos pacientes pensionados donde todos estaban reunidos. Síp… definitivamente aquí no había señales del paciente de Miroku. "Miroku… qué demonios le dijiste para hacerlo pensar que correr sería una buena idea?"

"Yo sólo entré y dije 'Sr. Takeo, tengo su crema de hemorroides' y-"

"Estoy sorprendido de que SOLO escapara." Inuyasha suspiró. "De acuerdo, tú revisa el primer y segundo piso y yo revisaré el tercero y cuarto."

"Cómo es que tienes los pisos superiores?"

"Porque son los pisos más pequeños y la cafetería estará esperando por mí cuando llegue arriba." Inuyasha se encogió de hombros mientras se alejaba, planeando ir primero a dejar unas fórmulas con Kikyo.

Él rodeó la esquina de recepción y encontró que Kikyo ya estaba abajo en manos y rodillas limpiando algún vómito… ah… las alegrías de ser una enfermera… "Kikyo, has visto al Sr. Takeo?"

"Lo único que puedo ver es una sangrienta muerte del vigilante - no se supone que él deba limpiar esta cosa?" Espetó ella, levantándose en sus pies y retirando su cabello de sus ojos.

"Como sea," él le alcanzó carpetas seleccionadas con fórmulas dentro. "Llama a los parientes más cercanos al Sr. Takeo e infórmales que se fue."

"Oh… que triste…" Kikyo sollozó de una vez.

"No - él no está muerto, sólo perdido. Podría estar con ellos." Inuyasha volteó y estuvo por ir a buscar en los pisos superiores cuando ubicó a Sango pasando por la entrada principal, usando su espalda para empujar las puertas. "Oh dios… no tú OTRA VEZ… no quiero verte por otra semana."

"Perdí mi medicina." Sango suspiró y se encogió. "El gato se la comió otra vez y ahora tenemos que traer otro gato antes de que Kohaku se dé cuenta que está muerto."

"Sigo diciendo que no soy tu-"

"-Psiquiatra, no me quejo contigo, lo sé." Sango volteó sus ojos. "Pero necesito más medicina y tengo que ver al cirujano para una operación."

"Oh… bueno Miroku debe estar vagando en este nivel por algún lado, tropezarás con él si buscas, traeré tu medicina después, de acuerdo?" Inuyasha volteó y estuvo por decirle algo a Kikyo, sólo para darse cuenta de que se había ido. Él dio un desinflado suspiro y comenzó a alejarse otra vez mientras Sango caminaba para encontrar a Miroku.

Después de buscar en los pisos superiores por un rato finalmente encontró su destino en la cafetería y estuvo por ordenarse un agradable plato de ramen fresco cuando ubicó a cierto hombre senil sentado cerca a la ventana. Inuyasha suspiró y bajó su bandeja y avanzó hacia él. Por qué el hombre estaba sentado en la ventana era un misterio, ya que era tan ciego como un murciélago y dos veces tan loco.

Él se detuvo detrás del anciano y lentamente colocó una mano en su hombro. El Sr. Takeo levantó la vista ciegamente. "Eres tú, muerte?"

"Sí, estoy aquí para decirte tomar tu crema o estás muerto." Dijo Inuyasha planamente.

Al menos el hombre vio a través de eso. "No deberías burlar a tus mayores, muchacho."

"Quién dijo que estaba burlándome…?" dijo Inuyasha en un oscuro tono amenazador.

"Oh, ja ja." Respondió Takeo sarcástico.

"Vamos, tienes que recibir tu crema de Miroku, a menos que realmente QUIERAS que te saquen las maltosas por el resto de tu vida."

"Dramático cabrón." Gruñó Takeo, pero se levantó y dejó a Inuyasha guiarlo hacia el ascensor.

"Espero que aprecies esto. Estoy renunciando a mis horas de almuerzo por ti y tus ilusiones." Dijo Inuyasha mientras alcanzaban la recepción. Kikyo estaba de regreso y había terminado de limpiar el desastre y había colocado una señal de 'piso húmedo' en el derrame. "Kikyo, lleva a Takeo con Miroku - debe estar con Sango en la sala de revisión."

Kikyo asintió y amablemente le ofreció su brazo al anciano caballero para guiarlo.

En cuanto habían comenzado a ir por el corredor, Sango salió precipitada por el otro lado con Miroku persiguiéndola. "Sango! No es lo que parece!"

"Oh seguro!" Gritó Sango sobre su hombro.

"Oh vamos!" gritó Inuyasha a las voces altas. "Esto es un hospital, no una casa de ópera!"

"Sólo estaba buscando al Sr. Takeo!" Gritó Miroku tras ella.

"Por la garganta de esa enfermera!"

"Sí… quiero decir… no…" Miroku se detuvo. "Oye, quieres una cirugía o no!"

"Creo que encontraré a alguien más en quien pueda confiar mientras estoy inconsciente." Gritó Sango y salió por las puertas.

Miroku permaneció mirándola antes de que el sonido de lentos y deliberados aplausos pudiera ser escuchado tras él. Volteó para encontrar a Inuyasha dándole una plana mirada. "Tranquilo, Romeo."

"Una enfermera… eso es más de lo que tú tendrás, Inuyasha." Miroku sonrió antes de retirarse para ver al Sr. Takeo.

Inuyasha le frunció el entrecejo antes de preguntarse qué había estado haciendo antes de que Miroku lo hubiera sacado arrastrando de sus asuntos. Oh sí - almorzando!

Antes de irse, se aseguró de que su provisión de plumas aún fuera alta al tomar un par más de las de Kikyo y regresar al elevador. Salió en el piso superior y entró en la cafetería principal. Se sorprendió de ver que Kikyo de alguna forma lo había vencido y había logrado cambiarse su uniforme. Probablemente iba a casa ahora que su turno había terminado, pero planeaba primero tener comida gratis.

Estaba agachada ante el dispensador de agua, halando la pestaña para permitirle al pequeño chorro llenar su taza. El mostrador de las bandejas estaba al lado del dispensador así que tuvo que ir hacia ella.

"Bonito cabello, pagaste por eso personalmente o es 'todo natural'?" remarcó Inuyasha cuando la alcanzó. Ella levantó su mirada y lo miró.

"Perdón?" ella sonrió levemente.

"Y desde cuándo usas rojo los domingos?" Él miró su top de algodón rojo y blue jeans. "Algo especial planeado para esta noche?"

"Es divertido que preguntes." Ella asintió lentamente, manteniendo su sonrisa. "Planeé ir a la universidad esta noche pero ciertos doctores continúan diciendo que desde que estoy inestable, necesito ser observada las veinticuatro horas del día."

Ahora Inuyasha estaba confundido. "Qué?"

"Inuyasha!"

Él volteó ante el sonido de la voz de Kikyo y vio a la verdadera joven dirigirse hacia él usando su usual vestido blanco de enfermera bordado con rosa suave. "Llamé a los laboratorios pero no tenían las pruebas hechas para el martes."

Inuyasha miró a la joven y se dio cuenta de su error. "Esto es extraño…"

"Hola, soy Kagome." Kagome extendió su mano para que él la tomara y se dio cuenta de que tenía una aguja intravenosa vendada a ella. "Soy una paciente."

"Inuyasha…" él tomó su mano. "Soy un… espera… esto es muy extraño, ustedes dos son como hermanas?"

Kikyo y Kagome se miraron mutuamente, y luego a él. "Nunca la conocí antes en mi vida." Respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Rápidamente Inuyasha retrocedió. "Creo que tomaré una contraseña para el almuerzo." Dijo él antes de escapar rápidamente. No necesitaba tratar con DOS tontas aquí.

"Linda mano, apuesto que duele." Comentó Kikyo sobre la mano ligeramente hinchada de Kagome.

"Picada por una abeja."

"Alergia a las abejas?" Kikyo frunció con una sonrisa levemente arrogante. "Seguramente esa no es causa suficiente para venir a un hospital PRIVADO."

Kagome levantó una ceja ante su tono. "A la picadura de abeja? No soy alérgica a las abejas y nunca lo seré. El ácido insertado en la incisión pareció disparar una reacción química en el plasma de mi torrente sanguíneo el cual llevó a intrusiones en el cerebro que causaron pérdidas del conocimiento, amnesia a corto plazo y estado comatoso."

Kikyo la miró. "Qué?"

"Pero sólo eres una enfermera, no espero que sepas eso." Kagome sonrió protectora.

Kikyo ignoró el resoplido de Inuyasha cerca de donde estaba comiendo su ramen. Obviamente su hambre había ganado sobre esa contraseña. Ella se sonrojó levemente y se retiró. Era una vieja batalla entre enfermeras y doctores y NO le gustó que esta joven aparecida la hubiera puesto en evidencia en frente de un doctor… Inuyasha nada menos…

Kagome la observó alejarse y suspiró. "Debió ser algo que dije…"

Finalmente tomó su vaso de agua y fue a recoger su comida, ya que iba a hacer tanto uso de su tiempo libre como pudiera. Su nuevo doctor la quería de vuelta en su cama en un cuarto de hora para practicar más exámenes.

Ella se acercó al lado de Inuyasha y sonrió. "Por qué la pregunta sobre si iba a algún lugar especial esta noche?"

"Obviamente pensé que eras Kikyo." Él se movió ligeramente por la fila, lejos de ella.

"Ooh… intereses amorosos en la enfermera. Hm, qué interesante." Kagome asintió. "Y cliché."

La idea de él y Kikyo enamorados era… muy divertida en realidad y tuvo que sonreír.

"De nuevo, tal vez no." Kagome lo miró. "Entonces, por qué estás aquí?"

"Aquí?" él la miró y rápidamente se dio cuenta que pensaba que también era un paciente. "No, aquí soy un doctor."

Kagome parpadeó doble antes de reír. "No, seriamente, por qué estás aquí?"

Él frunció sus ojos con una apretada sonrisa. "Estoy dentro… por un largo tiempo… más del que me gustaría, gracias. Así que puedes sacar tu nariz de mis problemas. De acuerdo, dulzura?"

"Ooh… amargado…" Kagome revisó su reloj y suspiró. "Bueno, mejor me voy ahora, tengo gente importante que ver. Adiós, doctor Inuyasha."

Ella agarró un sándwich y caminó hacia el elevador. Inuyasha sólo se sonó indignado cuando se había ido e imitó su voz. "Adiós, doctor!"

Grandioso, ahora estaba recibiendo insolencias de pacientes que no eran suyos…

------

"Inuyasha - puedo tener una palabra contigo un momento?"

Él volteó ante el sonido de su nombre, a punto de decirle a quien fuera, perderse porque estaba ocupado - antes de darse cuenta que era el Dr. Hatsuyo, y decirle perderse era una mala idea. Además, tenía que ser el único hombre en el hospital que Inuyasha aún respetaba. "Seguro… pero mejor que sea rápido."

El viejo doctor lo invitó a seguir y cerró la puerta de una habitación de la que había salido. "Bien, sabes que me retiro en unos días y quiero que tú… qué pasa?"

Inuyasha estaba mirando por el delgado vidrio en la puerta hacia la cama dentro. Abrió su boca pero estaba perdido de palabras. Era cuálerasunombre… Kagome o algo así… "Qué le pasó?"

"Oh - es una nueva paciente mía. Extraño parecido con la Srta. Kikyo, no es así?" el Doctor asintió.

"Espantosamente similar." Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo. "Qué pasa con ella? La conocí esta mañana… se veía bien entonces…"

"Oh sí, parece haber desarrollado un trastorno… se mantiene entrando en comas, y cada uno parece más largo que el último."

Inuyasha estaba mudo. La irritante, irrespetuosa y despreocupada niña ahora estaba en coma…

Pasó un momento antes de que Inuyasha se diera cuenta de que el doctor Hatsuyo estaba hablando de nuevo. "Huh?"

"Dije, harás eso por mi?" preguntó otra vez el Dr. Hatsuyo.

Inuyasha lo miró vaciamente antes de encogerse. "Seguro, como sea."

"Eres una estrella, Inuyasha." El Dr. Hatsuyo lo golpeó en el hombro antes de retirarse.

Inuyasha continuó mirando preocupado por la ventana. Realmente nunca había escuchado de un caso como este. Entre comas ella parecía estar bien… pero obviamente pasaba algo serio con ella.

Con un suave suspiro decidió sacarla de su mente e ir a dejar esas fórmulas con Kikyo otra vez. Presionado por el tiempo, como lo estaba con frecuencia, caminó mientras llenaba un par. Él alcanzó la recepción sin mirar. "Kikyo, tú-"

"Ocupada!" dijo ella rápidamente mientras huía.

Inuyasha levantó la vista cuando ella lo pasó y se preguntó a dónde habría ido. "Qué?"

"Inuyasha - sé que tú tienes ese CD!" gritó Miroku mientras se precipitaba por el corredor hacia él. Inuyasha sólo regresó a marcar sus fórmulas, esperando que llegara.

Miroku frunció cuando Inuyasha no levantó la vista. "He revisado con todos los demás y a ellos no les gusta Tom Jones - así que tiene que ser - mierda!"

Él se resbaló en el húmedo piso que Kikyo había estado restregando desde esa mañana (tenía un fetiche con la higiene) y aterrizó sobre su espalda. Calmadamente Inuyasha se dio cuenta del golpe y se paró sobre él en su camino de regreso a su sala. "Kikyo - necesitas limpiar otra vez!" gritó él sin levantar la vista.

Pero aunque estaba ocupado anotando cosas en la fórmula, caminando, y pensando en cómo iba a persuadir a Sango de aceptar a Miroku como cirujano… por alguna razón no podía sacar a esa joven en coma de su cabeza…

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu:** Bueno, bueno, bueno… jeje… q bien q les haya gustado esta nueva historia de Rozefire, mil gracias por esas lindas palabras, son en verdad muy bien recibidas… me alegra de nuevo estar haciéndoles llegar este trabajo junto a IR-CHAN, el cual espero sigan disfrutando hasta el final… para todos un saludo muy especial, muchos besos y porfis, se me cuidan mucho… nosotras seguiremos dando lo mejor para todos ustedes… Hasta una próxima entrega… Bye!

**Nota de Ir chan**: Bueno xD me da mucho gusto que haya gente que siga leyendo nuestras traducciones, y bueno…como se habrán dado cuenta he estado respondiendo los reviews de las personas que tienen cuenta en y bueno espero que sigan dejando más reviews, aunque no lo crean nos da mucho gusto leerlos.


	3. Destrozados

**28 Días**

(_28 Days_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

**Disclaimer**: No poseo a Inuyasha… pero estoy bien con eso en tanto como Rumiko Takahashi señale que ella no posee mis propios personajes… Hah… eso es creíble…

------

------

Capítulo 3

Destrozados

------

------

"Y por cuánto tiempo ha pasado?" Le preguntó Kikyo a la madre de Shippo mientras se agachaba ante él y realizaba la revisión de costumbre, sintiendo sus glándulas y mirando su boca.

"Dos años…" su madre suspiró. "Estaba así cuando lo adoptamos del orfanato. La matrona dijo que comenzaría a hablar de nuevo en unas semanas, tal vez meses… pero no ha dicho una palabra."

"Hm… bueno estoy segura que nuestro psiquiatra podrá ayudarlo." Kikyo sonrió y palmeó la cabeza de Shippo. "Es especialista en niños."

"Y si no puede ayudar?"

"Entonces… le sugeriré ir con un doctor privado para más tratamiento. Pero no me preocuparía, Sra. Kitsune, he visto casos como este antes y nunca es permanente. Ahora - le importaría firmar una de estas formas?"

La mujer asintió y se inclinó contra el mostrador para llenar las casillas, necesitando a Kikyo para ayudarla porque había muchas preguntas y páginas. Shippo miró alrededor calmadamente, permaneciendo pacientemente detrás de su nueva madre.

No pasó mucho antes de que Inuyasha llegara a dejar las formas de su último paciente. "Nada sino formas y palabras delicadas estos días…" gruñó él para sí mientras las tiraba en su bandeja y volteaba para irse cuando un repartidor silbó para captar la atención de alguien. Inuyasha volteó sus ojos. Era la usual broma del perro… silbido para el doctor Inu!

"Oye, Dogtor!" llamó el repartidor. (_Dog perro_)

Inuyasha volteó lentamente y le dio una mirada que podría haber marchitado un edificio. "Sí, qué?" espetó él cortamente.

"Entrega de los laboratorios central." El chico extendió una caja para él. Inuyasha suspiró, dejó caer sus carpetas en el escritorio y se movió para tomarlo. "También necesita firmar por él."

Inuyasha le arrebató el tablero con la forma para firmas y extendió su otra mano por una pluma para firmar. El repartidor sólo se encogió, obviamente con las manos vacías. "Típico." Remarcó Inuyasha, buscando en sus bolsillos por el bolígrafo pero falló. "Espera un minuto."

Él regresó al escritorio y escarbó entre el papeleo cuidadosamente guardado de Kikyo en su búsqueda por una pluma, pero sabía que había agarrado la mayoría de los suyos y el único que tenía estaba siendo utilizado por la mujer con el pequeño niño. "Oye niño, tienes una pluma?"

"Sí, seguro, lo quieres?" Shippo sacó uno de su bolsillo y lo levantó.

"Gracias." Dijo Inuyasha distraído mientras lo tomaba y regresaba con el repartidor para firmar por el paquete.

Mientras tanto, Kikyo y la madre de Shippo estaban mirando a Shippo o a Inuyasha con amplia maravilla. "Bueno yo…"

Inuyasha golpeó la tabla en el pecho del repartidor y tomó el paquete mientras comenzaba a abrirlo. "En lo futuro, este paquete se supone que debía estar aquí ayer. Si llegas tarde otra vez tendré que decirle a tu jefe de esto… y señalar el hecho de que tenías tu gorra como un marica, entiendes?"

El hombre asintió rápidamente y corrió.

La madre de Shippo estaba perpleja. "Este es su psiquiatra? Es asombroso!"

"Oh no… a él sólo le gustan los niños… y a los niños también les agrada." Kikyo sonrió forzadamente. "Verdad, Inuyasha?"

"Mm." Inuyasha tarareó sin compromiso mientras intentaba ver dentro de la caja que había sido entregada, sin poder ser acusado en realidad de abrirla.

"Esto es increíble." Su madre se agachó ante Shippo y colocó sus manos en sus hombros. "Di algo otra vez."

Shippo sólo la miró, luciendo listo y alerta pero sin decir nada en realidad. Su madre suspiró y se levantó. "Gracias por aceptar ayudarlo, doctor."

"Qué?" Inuyasha casi deja caer el paquete.

Kikyo intervino rápidamente. "Quiero decir - porque eres tan bueno con los niños y todo-"

"Qué?" repitió Inuyasha.

"Y eres la primera persona en haberlo hecho hablar." Dijo la Sra. Kitsune, observando a su hijo adoptado con esperanza.

"Qué!"

"Lo harás, verdad?" urgió Kikyo.

Los tres miraron a Inuyasha con resplandeciente esperanza y súplica. Inuyasha desvió un ojo hacia el pequeño mocoso y volteó para irse. "No."

"Oye, Inuyasha!" Kikyo lo urgió a regresar. "Cómo puedes decirle 'no' a esa cara?"

Ambos miraron al pequeño niño pero Inuyasha fue rápido en desviar su mirada. "No los mires directo a los ojos."

"Oh vamos." Kikyo juntó sus manos.

No parecía que iba a ser fácil salir de esto. "Bien… ve… añade otro paciente a mi larga lista…"

"Gracias!" Enfermera y madre dijeron con alivio.

"Espero que estés feliz." Gruñó Inuyasha. "Porque por él algunos pacientes con necesidades mas urgentes podrían morir porque tienen que esperar más tiempo!"

Kikyo le sonrió a la mujer. "No puede esperar para comenzar." Tradujo por él.

Inuyasha sólo murmuró algo rudo y volteó hacia el paquete para ver para quien era. Era para el Dr. Hatsuyo y definitivamente parecía como los resultados de alguna prueba de sangre u otra. Bueno, desde que el viejo estaba muy ocupado para ir a recepción, podría ir a dejarlo.

"Gracias otra vez, Doctor!" Dijo la madre de Shippo tras él.

"Sí." Murmuró Inuyasha bajo su respiración. "Muérdeme."

Como lo había esperado, el viejo doctor estaba en su oficina, aún ocupado limpiando sus viejos trastos y desocupando completamente para tomar su retiro en el Mediterráneo. Cabrón afortunado.

Él no se molestó en tocar y sólo entró, pasando por las pilas de cajas para alcanzar al doctor que estaba escribiendo un reporte en su escritorio. "Doctor Hatsuyo, tiene un paquete." Anunció él.

"Oh gracias, Inuyasha." El Dr. Hatsuyo tomó el paquete con una agradecida sonrisa y comenzó a abrirlo. "Espera - antes de que te vayas, puedo decir algo?"

"Depende…" Inuyasha se movió incómodo. "Qué quiere decir?"

"Sabes que siempre te he apreciado como un buen estudiante, especialmente por la tutoría privada y todo. Estás sobre el resto de los otros candidatos en las universidades."

Inuyasha no dijo nada. Realmente no le gustaba ser alabado, lo hacía sentir incómodo al final.

"Y sabes que un doctor experimentado como yo - tiene muchos pacientes de los que todavía necesito ocuparme - pero infortunadamente no podré hacerlo si estoy en el sur de Francia." Dijo él mientras sacaba algunos acetatos del paquete al igual que algunos reportes. Por un momento detuvo su discurso mientras analizaba lo que mostraban los resultados. De hecho, permaneció callado por tanto tiempo que Inuyasha pensó que podría haber olvidado que estaba ahí.

"De cualquier forma, como estaba diciendo, tengo uno o dos pacientes que me gustaría entregarte." El Dr. Hatsuyo levantó la vista de repente.

"Oh mierda…"

"Pasa algo, Inuyasha?"

"Sabe cuantos pacientes tengo ahora?" Inuyasha suspiró. "Voy media hora tarde mientras hablamos - hay tantos lugares en los que puedo estar a la vez y ahora mismo debería estar llamando a uno de mis pacientes para hacerle una cirugía en los nervios de sus brazos."

"Eso es por qué Kikyo es la enfermera." El Dr. Hatsuyo simplemente se encogió. "Ella puede reorganizar tus citas para ajustar tu agenda."

"Oh sí, colocará todos los pacientes con cortaduras de papel primero y los de leucemia después." Inuyasha volteó sus ojos.

"Si ella no es tan buena en su trabajo debería ser despedida. Y sólo quiero que recibas un paciente."

"Eso es todo."

"Ella es especial."

Inuyasha estaba en silencio mientras esperaba a que el Dr. Hatsuyo continuara.

"Su nombre es Kagome Higurashi, la viste el otro día y aceptaste recibirla, o no?"

"Qué?" Esa debe haber sido la séptima vez hoy que decía eso.

"Durante una de tus ausencias?" Sonrió el Dr. Hatsuyo. "No te preocupes, ella no es mucha lata, podrás con ella. Después de todo es sólo una jovencita. Te he visto manejar cuerpos maníacos esquizofrénicos con una cabeza lo fría suficiente, estoy seguro que puedes manejar a una joven."

"De acuerdo…" Qué tan difícil podría ser?

"Genial." El Dr. Hatsuyo colocó los resultados de los exámenes en las manos de Inuyasha. "Aquí está lo que necesitas y revisa con mi asistente si necesitas algo más. Buena suerte!"

"De acuerdo…" Inuyasha asintió lentamente y volteó para irse.

Lo último que necesitaba era otro paciente, y no quería confiar mucho en Kikyo para conseguir sus citas. Por qué el Dr. Hatsuyo no podía darle este paciente a alguien más?

Pero otra vez, podría no haber sido algo malo desde que ella parecía tener un… carácter interesante, aunque no tenía idea de lo que pasaba con ella.

Fuera de curiosidad, abrió el archivo de los resultados y escaneó la página. La mayoría era cháchara técnica que aún tenía problemas en entender algunas veces. Todo en lo que necesitaba enfocarse estaba pasando todos los bloques de texto y las tablas y gráficos. Por uno minutos, caminó lentamente por los corredores hacia su sala de consulta por su próximo paciente, mientras analizaba los resultados.

De repente, se detuvo en seco y fue ante lo que había leído. Lo leyó otra vez sólo para asegurarse antes de gruñir de repente y arrugar las pruebas en sus puños. En cuestión de segundos regresó por donde había venido e irrumpió en la oficina del Dr. Hatsuyo. "Bastardo!"

El Dr. Hatsuyo volteó para encararlo. "Hay algún problema?"

"Un problema! Me has dado un paciente moribundo!" Inuyasha le tiró furioso los resultados. "Lo sabías todo! Y tú ME la diste!"

"Es MI culpa de que ella esté muriendo?" Espetó Hatsuyo.

"Tiene un virus en su torrente sanguíneo - cómo demonios es eso posible de una picadura de abeja?"

"Una nueva especie de abeja." Hatsuyo se encogió de hombros. "Similar a la malaria."

"Está consumiendo sus glóbulos rojos…" Inuyasha le gruñó. "Morirá en un mes… dale o quítale unos días."

Hatsuyo suspiró profundamente y se levantó para imponerse sobre Inuyasha, recordándole parcialmente que ÉL era el hombre más alto en esa habitación. "La gente muere todos los días Inuyasha. Una de cada tres personas que llegan a este hospital muere en algún momento. Has sido afortunado. No has tenido tu parte en las otras dos personas que viven y van a casa."

Inuyasha le gruñó más fuerte.

"Pero… creo que es tiempo de que te des cuenta que tu trabajo no siempre va a ser para salvar personas."

"Estás tratando de decirme que esta es la parte de mi trabajo donde yo observo a mis pacientes morir lenta y dolorosamente?" Siseó Inuyasha sarcástico.

"No… esta es la parte de tu trabajo donde los ayudas… pero no los salvas." El Dr. Hatsuyo suspiró otra vez. "Te escogí porque eres el mejor estudiante que he tenido. Podrías curar el cáncer si pones tu mente en eso… tal vez puedas curar a esta joven."

"Tal vez debas sacar tu cabeza de tu trasero y mirar los resultados apropiadamente!" Espetó Inuyasha. "No puedo salvarla! Por qué me la diste!"

"Porque odias a tus pacientes!" Espetó Hatsuyo de repente.

"No seas estúpido!"

"Tú los atiendes y los echas - todos los días." El anciano lo miró fríamente. "Tienes que aprender a manejarlos - SON personas, sabes."

"Lo sé!"

"Entonces por qué necesito decirte esto!"

"Por qué sientes la necesidad de que tienes que decirme eso!"

"Toma a la joven Inuyasha, cuídala y asegúrate de que sea feliz mientras esté aquí. No podrá ir a casa con un virus como ese así que pasará lo último de su vida aquí… vas a asegurarte de que sea feliz."

"Es de MI del que estamos hablando. Por qué no puedes dársela a alguien más - dame uno de tus pacientes que vivirá!"

"No!"

"Sí!"

"Ya le he asignado mis pacientes a otros doctores capaces. Te di este porque siento que eres el único lo bueno suficiente para encontrar un tratamiento para ella." El Dr. Hatsuyo frunció. "Además, si quieres volverte un doctor brillante entonces debes aprender a tratar con tus pacientes moribundos."

"No puedo creer que estés haciéndome esto…" Inuyasha apretó sus puños. "Ella morirá en un mes - nada - menos de un mes! Esas pruebas fueron realizadas hace dos días - tiene un estimado de veintiocho días para vivir y tengo que decírselo a ella y a su familia!"

"Buena suerte." Hatsuyo asintió. "Bien, no estás retrasado con tus rondas? Muévete."

Inuyasha casi fue sacado de la oficina y la puerta fue cerrada a pulgadas de su nariz. Inuyasha gruñó y golpeó la puerta furioso. "Muchas gracias!"

Después de fruncir el ceño y echar humo furioso decidió que realmente era mejor moverse si quería mantenerse en la cima del trabajo. Bajó a la recepción para recoger al próximo paciente.

"Kikyo, quién es el siguiente?" preguntó él sin rodeos cuando llegó.

Sintiendo que estaba de peor humor que lo usual ella fue directo al grano. "Sango vino pero se fue a casa otra vez porque la dejaste esperando media hora. Dijo algo sobre necesitar regresar el gato nuevo y llevar otro antes de que Kohaku llegue a casa y pudiera ver la diferencia."

"Como sea…"

"Así que tienes media hora libre hasta que llegue el próximo paciente viendo que Sango canceló."

"Mi corazón está volando."

"No hay necesidad del sarcasmo, Inuyasha." Kikyo suspiró y sonrió cuando una pareja llegó a la entrada. "Hola."

"Hola, somos los Tokio, estamos aquí para recoger las fotos de nuestro bebé." Dijo la mujer, sonriendo y sosteniendo una mano protectoramente sobre su estómago mientras el esposo tomaba su mano y sonreía.

"Por supuesto - quién fue su doctor?"

"Él." La mujer volteó hacia Inuyasha quien levantó la vista, asombrado por un momento.

"Oh sí…" De repente Inuyasha sonrió lentamente. "El bebé…"

"Dijo que tendría las fotos del ultrasonido que hizo el lunes pasado." La mujer sonrió.

"También tengo los resultados de la prueba de fertilidad de su esposo." Dijo Inuyasha sin rodeos y comenzó a alejarse. "Lo siento, él es estéril, no es el padre, que tengan un buen día."

Él dejó estallar la tercera guerra mundial atrás mientras iba en busca del paciente del Dr. Hatsuyo. Lo había olvidado un segundo atrás, pero tal vez debía concentrarse en hacerlo bien esta vez. Entró en la habitación sin golpear y la familia volteó para verlo. La madre de la joven frunció. "Estás perdido, joven?"

Inuyasha suspiró y contuvo la urgencia de voltear sus ojos. "No, soy un doctor, mi nombre es Inuyasha y como el Dr. Hatsuyo se retira pronto me ha dado la custodia de su paciente."

La mujer de mediana edad y el anciano en la habitación intercambiaron miradas de repente que claramente decían que tenían dudas. Inuyasha no se molestó en contener la volteada de ojos. "Saldrían, me gustaría hablarles - el niño puede quedarse aquí."

Él no le soltaría las noticias al niño como a los adultos ya que era trabajo de los padres enseñarles a los hijos sobre la muerte, no a los doctores. Inuyasha salió rápidamente pero claramente escuchó el rápido intercambio en la habitación tras él.

"Esto es ridículo!" Siseó la madre calmadamente. "Tiene casi la mitad de mi edad."

"No puede estar calificado."

Eso estaba bien, entendía. Realmente no le molestaba ya que usualmente se comían sus palabras más tarde. Finalmente, ellos se le unieron afuera e Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos y trató de pensar lo mejor para decir esto.

"Está consciente de que a su hija le sacaron sangre para examinar hace dos días, verdad?" Inuyasha frunció.

"Sí," asintió la Sra. Higurashi con un ceño fruncido suyo, claramente frustrada y ansiosa.

"Recibí los resultados hace un momento… y siento decir que no son buenas noticias."

Ambos adultos inhalaron rápidamente y lucieron aún más preocupados que antes. "Qué tan malas son?"

"Kagome tiene un virus… uno maligno que se está expandiendo por su cuerpo." Él no iba a entrar en detalles o descripciones porque no lo entenderían. "El virus se extenderá por sus sistemas y afectará las células en sus músculos, al paso actual de acción del virus… él… dañará su cuerpo irremediablemente en menos de un mes… veintiocho días a lo máximo."

"Qué significa eso?" preguntó la Sra. Higurashi, una mirada golpeada en su rostro.

"Significa…" esta era la primera vez que tenía que decírselo a alguien… tenía que escoger sus palabras cuidadosamente. "Su hija sólo tiene veintiocho días de vida… lo siento…"

Por un momento no dijeron nada.

"Eso no es posible, está mintiendo." Su madre rápidamente comenzó a sacudir su cabeza. "Quién demonios es para decir eso!"

"Un doctor, qué parece?" Sólo había mucho que su paciencia podía manejar, y estaba lo estresado suficiente como estaba.

"Ella no puede estar muriendo." El abuelo también estaba moviendo su cabeza. "Queremos al antiguo doctor."

"El antiguo doctor no puede hacer nada por ella ahora - así que están conmigo." Inuyasha sabía que mejor se iba antes de que lo absorbieran con la culpa de esto. "Lo siento, tengo otro paciente que atender. Por favor piensen en lo que dije."

Él bajo por el corredor antes de que ellos pudieran intentar clavar más la culpa, no necesitaba estar es esa posición. Tan pronto como volteó la esquina se detuvo y se apoyó contra la pared donde estaba fuera de vista.

Era más difícil de que lo había pensado. Cuántas veces le habían dicho que informar a la familia de la inminente muerte de parientes era difícil y dolorosa… pero pensó que se suponía era difícil para la familia, no para el doctor. Tal vez no era un doctor tan brillante como pensaba…

Pero ahora esta joven había encabezado su lista de pacientes prioridad… y era la chica a la que no podría ayudar…

------

Continuará…

------


	4. Parloteo psicópata

**28 Días**

(_28 Days_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

**Disclaimer**: No poseo a Inuyasha… Y juro que muchas personas fueron lastimadas durante la realización de este fic. Después de todo, este ES en un hospital.

------

------

Capítulo 4

Parloteo psicópata

------

------

La sala de espera estaba llena, el escritorio estaba ocupado y finalmente una de las otras enfermeras estaba ayudando a Kikyo a manejar las consultas y llenar el sistema.

"Ooh - aquí es como el hotel embajador." Anotó una mujer mayor mientras la enfermera auxiliar de Kikyo comenzaba a guiarla hacia la sala de revisión.

"Intentamos hacer lo mejor para hacer su estadía tan placentera como sea posible." Dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa.

"Sí, porque probablemente será lo último que vea." Dijo Inuyasha descuidadamente mientras pasaba, regresando de su hora de almuerzo.

Una pluma se estrelló contra el lado de su cabeza, disparado desde la dirección de Kikyo e hizo una mueca. "Ou… oh! Pluma! Necesitaba una de estas…"

Él se agachó, lo levantó y continuó hacia el escritorio.

"Eres un horrible muchachito, lo sabes?" Dijo Kikyo fríamente. "Intentas deliberadamente darles a todos los residentes aquí ataques cardíacos?"

"Sólo si son viejos." Él se encogió y se recostó contra el escritorio mientras releía su agenda para la tarde. "Oh dios… Sango regresa hoy."

"Tal vez puedas negociar con ella para que vea a Miroku?" Kikyo se detuvo de repente. "En realidad… creo que mejor negocio con ella esta vez…"

"Mm hm…"

Ella no podía estar segura de si estaba o no, escuchándola ya que parecía muy ocupado moviendo uno de esos paquetes de azúcar de papel que la gente siempre robaba de la cantina. "Por qué siempre robas eso?"

"Podría tener una escasez de azúcar en mi apartamento." Él se encogió de hombros. "Pasa."

"No pasa."

"Cállate. Si pasa, pasa. No puedes detenerlo."

De repente el paquete se rasgó y esparció gránulos blancos de azúcar sobre el piso. "Ah mierda… no puedo creer que dejara caer todo mi ántrax…"

Una pausa rodeó la sala de espera en el momento, y después de un golpe de silencio, hubo una ráfaga de movimiento cuando todos salían por las puertas. Cuando la puerta finalmente se cerró detrás de la multitud, el único sonido para escuchar era la risa pobremente contenida de Inuyasha.

Kikyo quedó boquiabierta del shock. "Qué fue eso!"

"Eso fue puro ingenio." Él cerró de golpe su carpeta sobre la mesa.

"Eso fue malvado - de dónde saliste, Inuyasha?" Espetó Kikyo.

Justo entonces Miroku rodeó la esquina de la recepción. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue darle un vistazo a la vacía sala de espera para imaginar lo que había pasado. Él sacudió su cabeza cuando llegó. "Déjame adivinar… otra vez asustaste a los pacientes."

"Regresarán." Inuyasha no se molestó en levantar la vista de sus archivos.

"Apuesto que no puedes pasar la semana sin insultar, asustar, aterrorizar, traumatizar y enfurecer a los pacientes." Dijo Miroku en forma casual.

"Oh sí? Seguro que podría." Inuyasha lo miró. "Cualquier día."

"Está bien, si eres tan presumido - vamos a hacerlo esta semana." Declaró Miroku.

Inuyasha lo miró, un poco preocupado de en lo que se había metido. "Qué?"

"Cada vez que insultes, te quejes, asustes o te opongas a un paciente esta semana…" Miroku agarró el portalápices de Kikyo y sacó las plumas, ignorando su indignante farfullo, y lo alzó. "Tienes que meter cien yenes en esto."

Inuyasha lo miró un momento antes de cubrirlo rápidamente con engreimiento. "Bien. Creo que te sorprenderás al encontrar que esa taza estará muy vacía al final de la semana."

"Para el final de la semana serás un hombre pobre, amigo mío." Miroku lo golpeó en el hombro y colocó la taza en la plataforma más alta del escritorio. "Kikyo - no coloques plumas en esa cosa."

"ASI es como pierdo todas mis plumas!" gruñó Kikyo desde donde estaba recogiendo los del piso.

"Estás atrás." Inuyasha agarró sus archivos y los pasó con dignidad. "Lo verás… no soy un adicto a la rabia…"

Bueno, viendo cómo había asustado a la mitad de los pacientes esa tarde, se dio cuenta que tenía plenitud de tiempo para ir a hacer algunas cosas que necesitaba poner al día. La cosa en la cima de esa lista era Kagome Higurashi.

Por supuesto, cuando llegó su madre y abuelo estaban de visita otra vez lo cual significaba que tenía que hablarles… de todas las suertes…

"Sra. Higurashi…?" anunció él mientras entraba, intentando por una vez mantener una lengua civil en su cabeza.

La mujer miró a su alrededor y de repente estaba ante él en un parpadeo. "Sobre lo que dijo ayer-"

"Sra.-"

"Queremos una segunda opinión." Ella lo miró esperanzada.

Inuyasha suspiró y la rodeó entrando a la habitación. "Si quiere una segunda opinión, vayan a ver al Dr. Hatsuyo. Él fue quien lo confirmó antes que yo." Él miró a la chica en la cama… definitivamente aún inconsciente. "Por supuesto, estará en el avión a Francia en este momento…"

"Tiene que haber algún error." La madre de Kagome movió su cabeza con sus ideas. "Sólo tiene diecisiete años! Cómo puede estar muriendo!"

"Se lo dije… es un virus que invadió su sangre. Al paso actual de crecimiento apagará su cuerpo en un mes o más." Inuyasha suspiró. "Realmente lo siento… pero eso es todo."

"Debe haber algo que pueda hacer para detener esto!" El abuelo de la joven se levantó de repente. "Alguna cura tiene que la salvará!"

Parecía que el anciano estaba más cercano en aceptarlo que la madre. Pero sus comentarios tampoco estaban ayudando mucho.

"Miren - todavía tengo un mes para practicar más pruebas y encontrar un posible tratamiento para su condición. Nunca he visto un virus como este así que no va a ser fácil para mí, saben-"

"Por supuesto que no has visto uno como este - eres tan joven! Cómo podrías tener toda la experiencia necesaria!" Interrumpió la Sra. Higurashi.

Cuenta hasta tres… uno… dos… tres… en realidad… mejor hasta diez. Inuyasha tomó un profundo respiro para contener su decadente paciencia. "Puedo ser joven, pero ahora soy lo más cercano a un doctor en esta habitación - sé de lo que estoy hablando."

"Entonces cúrala!"

"No es así de simple!" Inuyasha apretó sus puños, principalmente para intentar controlarse. "Su hija tiene un verdadero problema - no sólo un caso de gripe - mírenla! Está en coma! No hay nada pequeño en experiencia! Podría nunca despertar de ese sueño!"

La Sra. Higurashi palideció y selló sus labios.

"Sé de lo que estoy hablando. He sido doctor desde que tenía dieciocho y lo mayor suficiente para tomar un examen de 'doctor', de acuerdo?" Dijo Inuyasha sarcásticamente. "Infortunadamente, la cura para la enfermedad de Kagome no es una de las preguntas, así que no me molesten y al resto del departamento médico para preguntar qué demonios pasa con ella."

El abuelo parecía que estaba por hervir, pero la madre parecía haberse calmado un poco.

"Las probabilidades de que alguien adquiera una nueva enfermedad como esta debe ser una en un millón. Así que no vengan a mí quejándose sobre segundas opiniones y curas porque primero que todo no tenemos un nombre para esto!" les espetó él a ambos. "Y si yo fuera ustedes, me iría ahora mismo y jugaría el resto de mi suerte en tiquetes de lotería, de acuerdo?"

"No puedes decirnos qué hacer!" humeó el anciano.

"Sí puedo, si está en los intereses de mi paciente." Inuyasha retrocedió y abrió la puerta de una patada. "De acuerdo a la enfermera han estado prolongando sus horas de visita. Eso no está ayudando a Kagome - así que mejor se van. Si quieren, regresen mañana, pero no antes."

Pocos momentos de miradas duelistas después y la familia salió de un humor más bien fuerte. Obviamente, no les gustó que les dijeran qué hacer y por un joven nada menos…

Inuyasha suspiró cuando se fueron y regresó a terminar por lo que había venido.

"Inuyasha…" llamó Miroku desde la puerta. Inuyasha volteó para encararlo y fijó sus ojos en el portalápices extendido.

"Jódete…" Murmuró Inuyasha mientras buscaba en su bolsillo y sacaba una moneda. "Ve a comprarte una vida, idiota."

"Sabes… por eso probablemente deberías pagar otra vez." Miroku sonrió y movió el recipiente.

"Tú no eres un paciente, así que fuera." Rugió Inuyasha. "Ahora!"

Miroku sólo se encogió y se retiró.

Una vez solo, o algo así, los nervios de Inuyasha comenzaron a calmarse, suspiró profundamente y fue a anotar los signos vitales de Kagome. El ritmo de su corazón era normal… presión sanguínea normal… todo era muy normal aparte del hecho de que estaba en coma. Eso no era normal.

Síp, ella parecía que estuviera en perfecta salud. Y si sólo despertara entonces estaría con una salud aún más perfecta. Cuando terminó de revisar sus signos y escribir cosas en la tabla al final de su cama, ubicó la variedad de obsequios que habían sido colocados en la mesa al lado de la cama. Chocolates, tarjetas, flores… frutas… y… más chocolate…

Sintiendo que ella no extrañaría un pequeño chocolate, marchó felizmente y con cuidado abrió la caja para ver adentro. Sabor fresa - cómo habían sabido que era su favorito! Él escogió uno de los más grandes y lo metió en su boca. Se le ocurrió que realmente debería continuar con sus rondas… pero el chocolate usualmente venía antes de los pacientes en su libro.

Sin embargo, comenzó a toser por el chocolate al minuto que el continuo pito del monitor cardíaco sonó y mostró la línea recta. Se giró de una vez, listo para comenzar la Reanimación Cardio-Pulmonar si fuera necesario, sólo para encontrar que Kagome estaba estirándose y moviéndose gentilmente contra las cobijas. Por un momento estuvo confundido cuando el zumbido del monitor al fondo se encendió… antes de darse cuenta que los pequeños receptores de pulso que habían sido colocados en las puntas de sus dedos habían caído y, por supuesto, no estaban recibiendo pulso.

Con un gran suspiro de alivio él alcanzó y apagó la máquina antes de que le diera un dolor de cabeza y miró a la joven despertar gentilmente.

"Kagome, estás despierta?" preguntó él fuertemente, sabiendo que algunas veces los pacientes comatosos encontraban un poco difícil escuchar cuando despertaban.

Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y fijó su mirada en su rostro. El reconocimiento no llegó y frunció por un momento.

"Está bien, no me reconocerías. No me conoces." Él revisó otra vez su temperatura y pulso. "Recuerdas algo más?"

Kagome lucía pensativa por un momento antes de asentir lentamente, casi insegura.

"Probablemente has olvidado al menos algo, pero no recuerdas lo que has olvidado." Él sonrió levemente, "Está bien, todo regresará a ti."

Kagome hizo un gesto de que quería una bebida pero Inuyasha movió su cabeza. "Todavía no, espera al menos media hora antes de que comiences a tomar líquidos. Un par de horas antes de que puedas comer otra vez, de acuerdo?"

Kagome sonrió con una ceñuda expresión.

"De acuerdo… ahora tengo que irme pero la enfermera estará por aquí constantemente para revisarte. Si eso es bueno o malo es tu decisión." Él avanzó hacia la puerta.

"Ahora te recuerdo." Gruñó Kagome y él volteó para verla sonriendo débilmente. "Eres ese joven… de la cantina."

"Soy tu nuevo doctor."

Kagome lo miró. "Qué le pasó al anterior?"

"Se retiró."

"Maldición… cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?" ella frunció, mirando alrededor por un reloj.

"Dos días, no te preocupes." Inuyasha le guiñó. "Pasaré más tarde, de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo…" Kagome sonrió y esperó hasta que se fuera antes de retirar con cuidado los electrodos pegados a su pecho y sienes. De ninguna manera iba a yacer ahí por horas. Tenía cosas que hacer, gente a quien llamar, clases de Universidad que atender…

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha estaba en la recepción. "Sabes lo que odio?" preguntó él malgeniado cuando llegó.

"Tengo una lista en algún lugar…" murmuró Kikyo.

"Gatos?" dijo Sango desde donde estaba recostada contra el escritorio.

"No." Inuyasha le frunció.

"Repartidores." Adivinó Kikyo salvajemente.

"No!"

"Niños." Sango se encogió de hombros.

"Pacientes." Adivinó Kikyo otra vez.

"El personal de la cafetería cuando dicen que andan escasos de ensaladas, pero en hecho real sólo las esconden bajo el mesón para guardarlas para ellos." Preguntó Sango. "Sé que odias eso."

"No!" Refunfuñó Inuyasha. "Odio cuando-"

"Cuando las familias asumen saber más que tú?" dijo Miroku desde atrás. "Siéntete libre de quejarte, Inuyasha."

La ceja de Inuyasha tembló. "En realidad… absolutamente detesto cuando las personas ahogan gatitos." Él enmendó y se precipitó para recoger su programador. "Bien… eres la siguiente Sango."

"Yipii." Dijo Sango con el entusiasmo de alguien que había permanecido despierto por siete días seguidos. Lo cual significaba no mucho entusiasmo.

Alejándola de Miroku la llevó a una de las salas libres y apuntó la mesa. "Algún nuevo problema?"

"No. Sólo quería de nuevo una cirugía." Dijo ella, subiéndose a la elevada mesa. "Sólo que no con ese sórdido Miroku."

"Ya, ya." Gruñó Inuyasha y sacó su martillo de reflejo. "Brazos extendidos."

"Algo está molestándote?" preguntó Sango, captando una pizca de su humor mientras obedecía. "Pareces aún más malhumorado que lo usual."

"Yo siempre me veo así."

"No."

"Sí."

"No - tú no!"

"Mira - creo que conozco mi cara mejor que tú - así que cállate y déjame hacer mi trabajo."

"Eso son otros cien yenes, Inuyasha!" gritó Miroku desde el corredor.

"Qué, me espías con micrófonos ocultos o algo así!" gritó Inuyasha antes de tirar la puerta. "Dónde estaba…?"

"Por confesar lo que está molestándote?" intentó Sango.

"No… creo que estábamos en el codo." Inuyasha golpeó el nervio central ahí, pero ella no reaccionó.

"Déjame adivinar… uno de los pacientes está dándote un momento difícil." Supuso Sango.

"Cállate, no eres mi psiquiatra." Espetó Inuyasha.

"En realidad…" Sango sonrió lentamente.

Inuyasha le disparó una mirada. "Sólo deja de hablar - yo SÉ que no eres una psiquiatra! Eso es imposible! Eres una consejera guía!"

"Sí, pero tienes que obtener un grado en psiquiatría para tener ese trabajo." Sango sonrió. "Bueno - estoy escuchando?"

Inuyasha no era lo estúpido suficiente para entrar en una de esas conversaciones. Él sólo cerró su boca y decidió que esa era la mejor manera de evitar soltar la verdad. "Baja tus brazos."

"Entonces, es una chica o un chico?" dijo ella mientras obedecía.

"Y estíralos otra vez…"

"Viejo o joven…?"

"Puedes retorcerlos de esta forma?"

Sango los retorció. "Loco o cuerdo."

"Cuerdo."

"Consciente o inconsciente?"

"Consciente."

"Chica o chico?"

"Chica."

"Joven o vieja?"

"Joven - espera!" Inuyasha dejó caer sus manos y retrocedió. "Deja eso!"

"Dejar qué?" preguntó Sango inocentemente.

"Ese control cerebral! No es divertido!" Espetó Inuyasha. "Sabes que no me gusta esa basura cerebral!"

"Oh cálmate, sólo se llama hablar rápido." Sango volteó sus ojos. "Entonces, cuál es su nombre?"

"Cómo sabes que es una chica?"

"Lo dijiste."

Inuyasha no podía recordar lo que había dicho y frunció. "No pude decirte eso."

"Oh vamos, a quién le voy a decir?" Sango frunció.

"Su nombre no es importante." Espetó él. "Lo que pasa con ella es el problema."

"Qué pasa con ella?" preguntó Sango suavemente mientras él comenzaba a examinar sus muñecas otra vez, pero no parecía enfocado en la tarea en mano.

"Un virus que nunca he visto antes…"

Sango no dijo nada por un momento. "Va a morir?"

El mentón de Inuyasha se apretó mientras miraba furioso sus muñecas. Él asintió.

"Y… no tomó bien la noticia?"

"Todavía no le he dicho. Apenas despertó de un coma hace un momento." Las manos de Inuyasha cayeron para descansar contra la mesa. "Su familia no lo tomó bien."

"Déjame adivinar… ellos quieren que tú se lo digas?"

Inuyasha asintió otra vez, rehusándose a mirarla. "Piensan que ella se pondrá en su contra si le dicen…"

"No se pondrá contra ti en vez?"

"Sí…"

"Pero ella necesita confiar en ti si vas a ser su doctor." Sango frunció.

Inuyasha resopló mientras se movía y dejaba caer el martillo en el plato metálico con un estrépito. "Cuál es el punto? Si ella va a morir de todas formas…"

"Ella no podría…"

"Lo hará." Dijo él cortamente.

Sango presionó sus labios y lo miró. "Tú no… pierdes muchos pacientes, verdad?"

"Nunca."

"Esto realmente está molestándote, no es así?"

"Por supuesto que no." Gruñó él.

"Cuánto tiempo crees que ella…?"

"Un mes."

"Ouch." Sango miró sus manos y entumecidamente trató de flexionar sus dedos distraída. "Si esto es algún consuelo… no creo que esto cambiará el hecho de que eres un gran doctor."

"Eso no cambiará el hecho de que morirá."

Sango lo miró, notando el malhumorado tono en su voz. "Si no puedes recibir un paciente moribundo entonces estás seguro que puedes manejar este trabajo?"

Inuyasha estuvo por regañarla por decirle cómo hacer su trabajo cuando se dio cuenta que sabía de lo que estaba hablando. "Como sea… a propósito, tus brazos aún están arruinados. De nuevo necesitas cirugía."

Sango aceptó el cambio de tema fácilmente. "De acuerdo."

"Voy a darte una cita para que tú y Miroku hablen." Él la escuchó comenzar a protestar pero la interrumpió con una mirada. "IRÁS a verlo. Y si no lo haces no te trataré más. Él está trabajando por tu propio bien , recuerdas?"

"Basura." Dijo Sango cortamente.

Ella podría decir cosas como esas todo el tiempo, pero todos sabían que Sango también sabía que tenía suaves sentimientos por el cirujano que aparentemente 'detestaba'. Normalmente, habría saltado a la oportunidad de tener una cita con Miroku… pero había sido herida la última vez que lo había visto coqueteando con una de las enfermeras. Obviamente.

Miroku era tan cabeza dura que no había notado eso todavía.

No era que Inuyasha fuera a derramar algo de luz en él.

"Estoy retrasado, mejor ve a casa." Dijo Inuyasha sin rodeos, mirando su reloj. "Le diré a Miroku llamarte."

"No le des mi número!"

"Ya lo tiene." Inuyasha volteó sus ojos. "Tiene el número de cada chica. Su libro de contactos podría ser usado como las nuevas páginas amarillas."

"Sí, sí…" Sango se apuró cuando él la sacó de la sala. Justo antes de que dejara la recepción ella lo miró y sonrió consoladoramente. "No te preocupes por la joven, de acuerdo?"

"Como sea – sólo vete!" la despidió él.

"Por qué fue eso?" Preguntó Kikyo casualmente.

"No importa." Dijo él con un movimiento de hombro y volteó hacia la sala de espera que lentamente había comenzado a llenarse. "Sr. Sensati? Es el próximo."

------

Continuará…

------


	5. Perdida y encontrada

**28 Días**

(_28 Days_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

**Disclaimer**: aburrido… aburrido… aburrido… hacer qué? Escribir un disclaimer? Eso es como que te digan asear tu habitación…

------

------

Capítulo 5

Perdida y encontrada

------

------

"Shippo está aquí." Le informó Kikyo a Inuyasha cuando regresó a la recepción para dejar más fórmulas para que archivara.

"Y?"

"Y quiero que lo lleves contigo y lo hagas hablar." Kikyo apuntó al niño que estaba sentado en el mesón prácticamente al nivel visual con todos.

"No puedo, tengo una agenda ocupada y él no está en ella." Inuyasha señaló su tablero.

La respuesta de Kikyo fue agarrarlo precipitadamente y escribir algo entre dos de sus pacientes y regresárselo. "Si lo está – justo ahí, ves?"

"Tú escribiste eso!" Espetó Inuyasha.

"Duh!" ella volteó sus ojos y levantó el teléfono que había comenzado a timbrar. "Hola, Hospital Shikon, Hermana Kikyo hablando…?"

Inuyasha suspiró y recogió algunas de las acostumbradas formas que tenía que llenar. "Nunca has ido a rondas, mocoso?"

Shippo sólo movió su cabeza negativamente sin hablar.

"Es aburrido. Y sabes cuántas formas tengo que llenar por paciente?"

Otro movimiento de cabeza.

"Muchas." Inuyasha gruñó mientras las colocaba en orden.

Las cejas de Kikyo se levantaron ante la llamada. "Qué estoy usando? Ropa… Qué estás usando?"

Inuyasha señaló a Kikyo. "Y esto es lo que llamamos un ninfómano."

"Ninf-ó-mano…" repitió Shippo y le sonrió a Inuyasha.

"Qué, quieres una galleta por eso? Sé realista - y baja de ahí." Le dijo él al niño quien rápidamente se bajó del mesón.

Kikyo tiró el teléfono y golpeó su reloj. "Ve o estarás retrasado!"

"Vaya, quién despertó del lado equivocado de la caja de cartón esta mañana, eh?" Inuyasha esquivó otra pluma voladora y vivamente comenzó a avanzar en dirección de los pabellones de los pacientes. "Ahora escucha, cachorro, cuando yo le hable a los pacientes, tú no, de acuerdo?"

"Sí, tendré un verdadero problema con mantenerme callado." Replicó Shippo.

Grandioso, ahora tenía que revisar más pacientes – y niños pequeños nada menos! Como si el día no pudiera apestar más.

"Sólo mantente callado." Gruñó Inuyasha mientras se detenía en una de las puertas, él la abrió fatigadamente. "Esta es Kagome Higurashi y está…" él se desvaneció.

"Aquí no?" Shippo terminó por él.

"Oh mierda." Inuyasha miró alrededor y pasó su mano por su rostro con una expresión adolorida.

"Bueno, esto apesta." Comentó Shippo. "Todos tus pacientes intentan escapar a la primera oportunidad que tengan?"

"Sabes, sólo cállate y quédate aquí." Inuyasha empujó al niño en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él antes de que pudiera escapar. Con esperanza sería demasiado bajo para alcanzar el picaporte. Eso le enseñaría por ser un sabiondo.

Ahora… tenía que ir a buscar otro paciente. Y este era más joven que el último, así que ella podría ir más lejos. Lo divertido era, sin importar lo rápido o lento, o lo viejo o joven que fuera el paciente… siempre terminaban en el mismo lugar.

"Pensé que podría encontrarte aquí." Dijo Inuyasha detrás de donde Kagome estaba sentada comiendo un sándwich. Ella saltó culpablemente y miró sobre su hombro.

"Eres tú, Gabriel?" ella fingió fascinación ante la vista de él. "Vienes a guiarme a las puertas del infierno - digo… cielo?"

"No es divertido." Dijo él bruscamente, teniendo una sensación de déjà vu con esto. Él lo deshizo y se sentó opuesto a ella. Aún estaba usando su pijama de hospital que se ataba en la espalda y todavía tenía su aguja intravenosa en su mano, así que al menos no se había rebelado completamente. "Qué estás haciendo levantada? Pensé que te dije quedarte en cama."

"No lo hiciste." Kagome mordió su sándwich lentamente. "Sólo te he hablado como… por sesenta segundos - durante el cual insultaste mi cabello, ropa y, me dijiste que mi doctor se había retirado así que tú estarías de reemplazo. No has sido exactamente el portador de buenas noticias para mi, sabes."

"Debes tener amnesia." Inuyasha se encogió de hombros. "Definitivamente te dije quedarte en cama."

"Estás seguro que eres un doctor?" Kagome se inclinó, frunciendo sus ojos críticamente. "Cuántos años tienes exactamente?"

"Es de mala educación preguntarle eso a alguien."

"También es de mala educación comentar sobre la apariencia de las personas." Ella sonrió cortamente. "Y qué es el cabello? Lo decoloras de ese color o es 'todo natural'."

Grandioso… ahora ella también estaba citándolo.

"Para tu información - es 'todo natural'." Él hizo marcas de citación con sus manos.

"De acuerdo…" dijo ella lentamente. "Esto es un poco extraño… y qué más? Realmente eres de cincuenta años? Es por eso que eres un doctor? Y te hiciste cirugía plástica para aferrarte desesperadamente a tu decadente juventud?"

"Quién dice que está muriendo?" Inuyasha se sentó bruscamente. "Mi rostro también es todo natural."

"Y también tienes extensiones de cabello - es por eso que te hicieron vivir como una mujer por un año antes de la operación final?"

Él no podía creer que alguien estuviera insultándolo aquí - una prueba considerada imposible de acuerdo a Miroku. "Escucha, niña-"

"Entonces cuántos años tienes… realmente?" Interrumpió Kagome con una sonrisa. "No estoy siendo maleducada, lo juro. Sólo estoy interesada."

Él la observó cuidadosamente por un momento antes de responder. "Veinte."

Kagome frunció con una incrédula sonrisa. "Sí verdad, y yo soy un Pavo de Navidad."

"Entonces mejor saca el relleno de ajo."

"No seriamente, cuántos años tienes?"

"Te lo dije." Él se encogió. "Es difícil de creer?"

"Sí! Considerando que toma seis años en la escuela de medicina para obtener una calificación y luego tienes que obtener recomendaciones y luego tienes que encontrar trabajo en un hospital lo cual no es exactamente un paseo en el parque. Tendrías que tener dieciocho para entrar en la escuela de medicina en primer lugar… así que al menos debes tener veinticuatro."

"Está bien - sabes demasiado." Dijo él cortamente. "Eso es muy inteligente para ti, sabes."

Kagome sonrió plácidamente. "Entonces realmente tienes cincuenta, no es así? Actúas así."

La paciencia estaba agotándose otra vez, "Cómo sabes toda esa basura?"

"Porque pensé en ser doctor por un tiempo." Kagome se encogió de mala gana. "Destelló mi interés, y cuando estaba buscando una Escuela de Medicina para asistir, me topé con una universidad que dictaba leyes."

"Quieres decir… ahora asistes a la escuela de leyes?"

"Sí."

Rápidamente Inuyasha hizo una señal de la cruz en su pecho. Kagome frunció. "Qué pasa con eso?"

"Abogados…" Inuyasha tembló. "Hacen que mi piel hormiguee."

Kagome se confundió por un momento antes de captarlo. "Entiendo… Pregunta uno del examen del doctor: Cómo es que no has sido demandado por mala práctica? Supongo que sales muy demandado."

"No, en realidad." Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos.

Cuando estaba teniendo una conversación con una chica como esta era fácil olvidar que era una paciente… y una paciente moribunda. De repente se le ocurrió qué era lo que se supone debía estar haciendo en ese momento, y no era coquetear… no, no… no coquetear… sólo hablar…

"Vamos, tienes que regresar a tu habitación antes de que las enfermeras descubran que te fuiste y quieran que yo pague por eso." Él se levantó.

"Oh bien, olvidé que ustedes los doctores se asustan de las enfermeras por aquí." Ella tosió detrás de su mano que sonó sospechosamente como un 'Wuss'.

"No asustado… sólo cauteloso…" él enderezó sus hombros. "Molestas a una enfermera y renuncian. Enfermeras que renuncian significa menos enfermeras. Menos enfermeras significa más trabajo para los doctores."

"Miedoso." Kagome se encogió. "Pareces el tipo de intimidar una enfermera."

"Como dije, intimida a una enfermera y luego resultas mordido por abogados chupasangre como tú. Pero puedes robarles cosas… eso está permitido." Él sonrió plácidamente. "Ahora vamos."

"Pero todavía no he terminado mi sándwich!" protestó ella.

"Y? No deberías estar comiendo! Te dije no hacerlo." Él la vio abrir su boca para protestar otra vez. "NO - SÉ que definitivamente te dije no comer."

"Por unas horas!" Kagome se movió por la banca, lejos de él. "Estaba hambrienta y han pasado doce horas desde que desperté!"

"Debiste haberlo consultado conmigo!"

"Bueno, no estabas visitándome! Pensé que habías sido golpeado por una cama fugitiva o algo - No lo sabría." Kagome sostuvo su sándwich más cerca. "Además, las únicas visitas que tenía eran enfermeras y se mantenían entrando cada cinco minutos durante la noche para ver que estuviera bien. Ves estas bolsas?"

"Son difíciles de perder."

"Las tengo porque absolutamente no dormí anoche." Kagome se bufó. "Tienes suerte de que no huyera en medio de la noche para echarme un sueñito."

"Como sea, regresarás a la cama. No me gusta que andes vagando por ahí - especialmente cuando tengo cosas importantes que hacer aquí." Él cruzó sus brazos. "No tengo tiempo para estar persiguiendo pacientes continuamente."

"Un momento." Ella metió lo último de su sándwich en su boca y le dio dos pulgares arriba para mostrar que estaba lista mientras masticaba.

Él movió levemente su cabeza y volteó sus ojos. "Entonces muévete."

Kagome se levantó, sin molestarse en apurarse por él y lo siguió al elevador. Entraron y las puertas se cerraron. Kagome miró alrededor. "Vaya, esta cosa es enorme…"

"Tiene que serlo." Él se encogió de hombros. "Para permitirle entrada a las camas."

"Oh sí…" Kagome asintió, recordando las cosas que había leído en libros y visto en dramas médicos en la T.V. Ella miró su apariencia en el espejo opuesto y puso una cara. Lucía más pálida de lo normal y su cabello inusualmente plano y menos abultado. Aunque… lucía aceptable.

"Te gusta lo que ves?" Inuyasha sonrió mientras ella examinaba su reflejo.

"Luzco muy bonita en este traje sin forma!" Chilló Kagome antes de darle una plana mirada. "Cuándo voy a tener mi ropa normal?"

"Cuando dejes de entrar y salir de los comas." Respondió él mientras las puertas se abrían.

Ella lo siguió hasta que alcanzaron su habitación y abrieron la puerta. "Ups - pensé que esta era mi habitación." Dijo ella cuando vio un pequeño niño sentado en su cama.

"No, lo es." Inuyasha la empujó adentro. "Shippo - quita tu trasero de esa cama y sal de aquí!"

"Te tomaste tu dulce tiempo!" gruñó Shippo.

"Pasaré más tarde, de acuerdo?" Le dijo Inuyasha antes de arrastrar a Shippo con él.

Kagome suspiró y se sentó en la cama para colgar sus piernas por un costado. "Ellos siempre dicen eso… pero nunca te visitan…"

------

"Qué estás haciendo?"

"Trabajo."

"Qué estás haciendo ahora?"

"Trabajo." Dijo de nuevo Inuyasha inexpresivo.

"Y ahora qué?"

"Trabajo."

"Qué estás haciendo?"

Inuyasha suspiró. "Haciendo pruebas en la sangre de Kagome."

"Qué estás haciendo?"

"Descuartizando a niños pequeños y cortándolos con una cuchilla para distribuirlos a los países del tercer mundo que están MUY hambrientos…" Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada a Shippo. "Nunca te callas?"

"Seguro!" Shippo pretendió cerrar sus labios. "Ves, me estoy callando ahora mismo. No escucharás una salida de mí! Puedo estar callado cuando quiero. Ves?"

Inuyasha apretó su mentón y continuó dejando caer pequeñas cantidades de sangre de Kagome en placas de vidrio y añadiendo químicos. Él repitió esto por lo que parecía la septuagésima octava vez y le dio a Shippo una mirada antes de deslizar la sangre bajo el lente de un microscopio.

Con un suspiro él miró por la parte superior y entrecerró los ojos mientras esperaba a que algo pasara. Podía ver el virus y podía ver la solución química que había añadido… no estaba pasando nada. Sólo estaban nadando por ahí como si estuvieran nadando en los baños.

"Esto es ABURRIDO!" Gritó Shippo de repente.

Inuyasha tiró un puño sobre la mesa, a punto de gritar, cuando se dio cuenta que Miroku estaba trabajando al otro lado de la mesa, el portalápices listo y esperando a su lado. Inuyasha cambió ese frunce y golpeó sus dedos contra la mesa. "Shippo… querido niño?"

"Podemos hacer algo más? Has estado sentado sobre tu trasero por una hora y estoy aburrido!"

No había nada comparado a cómo se sentía la espalda de Inuyasha entonces. Estaba intentando encontrar algún tipo de tratamiento que curara el virus de Kagome… pero hasta ahora no se veía muy prometedor. Había intentado cada químico en el laboratorio y aún no había señal de una cura.

"Ve a jugar entonces." Le dijo Inuyasha a Shippo con una pizca de molestia.

"Con qué?"

"No lo sé… cianuro?" Inuyasha se encogió mientras movía distraídamente una botella de Xycrophobin alistándola para el uso. "Es eso o un perdigón…"

"No veo ninguno." Shippo cayó al piso y comenzó a rodar de un lado a otro. Bueno parecía mantenerlo entretenido así que Inuyasha lo dejó.

Miroku levantó la mirada de donde estaba haciendo un crucigrama. "No deberías estar usando guantes?"

"Sí." Inuyasha se encogió, ignorando su implícita advertencia.

"No quieres adquirir ese asqueroso virus, verdad?"

"Depende… tal vez me daría incentivo para encontrar una cura si lo tuviera." Respondió Inuyasha, ahora comenzando a botar la botella de mano en mano. "No has visto a Sango todavía?"

"Ella no vino para su cita." Dijo Miroku, antes de chasquear de repente sus dedos. "Eso me recuerda - ella dijo que le gritaste al menos dos veces durante su consulta - eso significa…" él movió el medio lleno pote con un ruido metálico.

"Tienes que estar bromeando…" gruñó Inuyasha.

"Doscientos yenes, por favor."

Inuyasha gruñó y sacó dos monedas. "Esto mejor que vaya a los gatitos ahogados o huérfanos o lo que sea…"

"Seguro…" Miroku no estaba preocupado en uno o el otro, significaba que este dinero estaba saliendo directo del bolsillo de Inuyasha al de Miroku.

Inuyasha comenzó a preparar otra placa con una pequeña gota de sangre de Kagome cuando Shippo comenzó a molestarlo otra vez. "Y entonces él despertó… de un coma de seis años… para descubrir… que no había envejecido un día."

Inuyasha miró lentamente a Shippo que aún estaba acostado en el piso con sus ojos cerrados haciendo su propia narración. Lentamente Shippo se sentó y miró alrededor como confundido. "Quién soy? Dónde estoy?"

"Oh dios mío…" La mano de Inuyasha cubrió sus ojos.

El comentario de Shippo continuó. "Un chico de quince… atrapado en el cuerpo de uno de nueve años… sin notarlo." Él se levantó y caminó hacia uno de los gabinetes de vidrio para ver su reflejo. "Esa es mi cara?"

"Oye!" Miroku se animó. "Yo solía jugar al coma también!"

Shippo volteó. "No es genial?"

Inuyasha estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar a esos dos tontos y añadió el Xycrophobin a la sangre para deslizarla bajo el microscopio. Miró la reacción por un momento antes de que su ojo captara un nuevo movimiento. El Xycrophobin estaba moviéndose para absorber el virus alrededor de los glóbulos rojos… rodeándolo y atrapándolo dentro de sus propias paredes.

"Lo tengo!" gritó él de repente.

Muy de repente la placa desapareció de vista y él se sentó, parpadeando, preguntándose a dónde demonios se había ido.

"Qué tienes?" dijo Shippo, mirando la placa críticamente. "Espero que no sea contagioso…"

"Dame eso!" Inuyasha se la arrebató antes de blandirla ante Miroku. "Soy un genio o soy un genio?"

"Encontraste una cura?" Miroku se veía levemente asombrado.

"Tal vez."

"Tal vez?" repitió Miroku.

"No estoy seguro todavía, pero parece haber detenido el virus a su paso…"

Hubo un sonido de vidrio rompiéndose y ambos miraron para ver que Shippo había dejado caer dos vasos de precipitados de líquidos interesantemente coloreados en el piso. "Ups."

Inuyasha los reconoció de una vez. "Oh no!"

Los dos químicos se juntaron…

------

"Ve a casa y comienza a HABLARLE a tu madre, de acuerdo?" gruñó Inuyasha mientras continuaba intentando limpiar todo el humo negro de su rostro y cabello. "No quiero verte de regreso en este hospital a menos que sea para una vasectomía, entiendes?"

"Vasectomía… entiendo." Shippo continuó frotando su propio rostro del humo negro causado por el pequeño accidente en el laboratorio. De repente él se detuvo y pareció pensativo. "Aunque…"

"Qué?" Inuyasha le frunció.

"No recibo nada por todo mi problema?"

"No."

"Oh vamos!" Rogó Shippo. "Me quedé en el hospital todo el día y no recibo un recuerdo?"

"No."

"Qué tal tu estetoscopio?"

"No!" Inuyasha acarició su estetoscopio cariñosamente. "Esa es mi cosa de doctor - no puedes tenerlo!"

"Oh…" Shippo agitó sus puños. "Vas a darme algo o… o… o - no le hablaré a mamá!"

"Oh, hablarás!" Inuyasha levantó un amenazante puño.

"No lo haré! No es difícil mantenerse callado, sabes." Shippo frunció. "Dame chocolate!"

"No!"

"El bazo de alguien?"

"Dios, no!"

"Oh vamos!" Shippo chilló. "Tienes que darme algo o regresaré mañana."

Inuyasha se tensó.

"Me llevaré tu pluma genial de doctor." Dijo Shippo casualmente.

"Mi pluma?" Él miró su pluma y frunció. "Pero es mi favorita…"

"Bien… conserva la maldita pluma… y regresaré mañana." Shippo cruzó sus brazos.

Inuyasha mordió su labio antes de gruñir y dejarlo en las manos de Shippo. "Bien! Ahora piérdete y no regreses!"

Felizmente Shippo salió por la puerta hacia la sala de consulta al mismo tiempo en que Kikyo entraba. Ella observó salir al niño y miró acusadoramente a Inuyasha. "Tú le diste mi pluma?"

------

Continuará…

------


	6. Cinco fases

**28 Días**

(_28 Days_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

**Disclaimer**: Todavía planeo chantajear a Rumiko Takahashi, o al menos sobornarla… tal vez amenazarla… tal vez secuestrarla. Pero de nuevo, probablemente soy demasiado buena para ser así de mala…

------

------

Capítulo 6

Cinco fases

------

------

"Fei!" Inuyasha entró en su laboratorio con una plácida mirada.

"Si has venido a decirme sobre la escasez de plumas en recepción - lo sé!" dijo ella rápidamente. "Kikyo ya se quejó."

"No es eso." Inuyasha colocó una placa de vidrio sobre sus papeles. "Encontré una cura!"

"Para qué? Un resfrío?" ella lo miró sobre sus espejuelos. "Porque probablemente necesito uno de esos para-"

"No - no prestas atención?" él volteó sus ojos impacientemente. "Sabes de esa chica que ingresó hace unos días - la que se mantiene entrando y saliendo de comas y el Dr. Hatsuyo no sabía que le pasaba?"

"La paciente del Dr. Hatsuyo?" la mujer retiró sus gafas. "Sí, sé de ella. Cómo está el vejete?"

"No lo sé, no me importa." Dijo Inuyasha rápidamente y apuntó la placa. "Echa un vistazo!"

La Dra. Fei suspiró y cansadamente haló su microscopio hacia ella y deslizó la placa bajo los lentes. Miró por la parte superior y observó tranquilamente. "Qué estoy mirando?"

"Una cura!" dijo Inuyasha. "Duh."

"Creo que mejor le das un vistazo." Ella empujó el microscopio hacia él.

Con un frunce, Inuyasha le dio una mirada. Para su desaliento… el Xycrophobin (no es una droga de verdad, así que no la tomen si resultan picados por una abeja, de acuerdo?) se había desintegrado alrededor del virus… y el virus estaba libre para destrozar todo a su paso otra vez. Él se enderezó con una mirada pensativa. "Ah…"

"Parece que sólo encontraste un tratamiento… no una cura…" la Dra. Fei golpeó su brazo suavemente. "Pero buen trabajo, la detendrá de caer en comas cada cinco minutos."

"Pero… aún morirá." Dijo Inuyasha llanamente. "Cuál es el punto de dárselo?"

"Cuál es el punto?" La Dra. Fei lo miró asombrada. "Al menos estará despierta para experimentar los últimos días de su vida… libre de dolor. Aunque tendrá que tomarlo cada veinticuatro horas para que funcione."

"Supongo…" Inuyasha suspiró.

"Mejor vas a decirle que tienes un tratamiento que lo hará más fácil. Mejor dáselo antes de que entre en coma otra vez." La Dra. Fei notó su expresión levemente culpable. "Le has dicho, no es así?"

"Um… estoy trabajando en eso…" respondió él lentamente.

"Inuyasha!" gritó ella de repente. "Esa chica tiene menos de un mes para vivir! Tiene que saber eso de lo contrario podría desperdiciarlo! Ve a decirle en este instante!"

"Pero tengo pacientes!" rugió él.

"Entonces ve a decirle cuando tengas algo de tiempo libre! Juro, Inuyasha, si desperdicias la vida de esta chica porque eres muy gallina entonces te sacaré de este hospital antes de que puedas decir 'Kikyo tiene mi pluma!' Entiendes?"

"Fei!" exclamó él. "Eso no es justo!"

"Sí lo es - y cuántas veces tengo que decirte no llamarme Fei!" respondió ella. "Llámame mamá!"

"Dios, eres tan… tan… respetuosa de las leyes!" gruñó Inuyasha y salió.

------

"Cuál es el problema, Doc?"

Momentáneamente, Inuyasha miró a su paciente y se obligó a no responder. "Nada…"

"Es problema de chicas. Lo es, verdad?" el hombre asintió. "Sí, sé cuando un muchacho como tú sufre de problemas de chicas."

Inuyasha miró al anciano y no pudo contener la mofa. "Y qué sabes de chicas."

"Yo fui joven alguna vez, sabes." Le dijo el hombre. "No nací de setenta años."

"Estás seguro?"

"Muy seguro." El hombre asintió. "Sé todo lo que hay que saber de mujeres. Fui el completo mujeriego en mis días."

"Sí… y mi nombre verdadero es Dolly." El joven doctor se bufó. "Cuántas mujeres has tenido entonces?"

"No estamos más en dobles dígitos." El hombre toco su nariz.

"Sí," Sí, eso era creíble.

"Sabes, es maravilloso cuando un hombre envejece, verdad?" dijo el paciente mientras Inuyasha envolvía una banda de presión sanguínea en su brazo. "Cuando tienes veinticinco… estás atraído a las mujeres de veinte a treinta años… cuando tienes cuarenta… las de treinta a cincuenta comienzan a verse aún mejor…"

"Estás diciendo que una vieja y arrugada ciruela pasa es más atractiva que Pamela Anderson para ti?" dijo Inuyasha mientras encendía la máquina.

"Bueno… en realidad… cuando golpeas los setenta - todas comienzan a verse muy bien." El hombre se rió ahogadamente. "Qué tal suena el sábado en la noche para ti, Dolly?"

Inuyasha retiró la banda no muy gentilmente. "No me provoques. Sabes que estoy completamente comprometido."

"Tú te lo pierdes." El anciano se encogió de hombros.

Inuyasha se ocupó en continuar el examen físico mientras otras cosas pasaban por su mente. Cómo iba a decirle a alguien que estaba muriendo. Sabía que la parte fácil iba a ser sólo decir las palabras 'estás muriendo'. Pero la parte siguiente era su reacción… cómo iba a manejar eso. Eso era por qué no le gustaba manejar pacientes moribundos… no era fácil.

Cuando terminó finalmente con el 'mujeriego' bajó a recepción, esperando detener el tiempo. No tenía nada que hacer más que ir a almorzar… y realmente no estaba muy hambriento.

"Kikyo…" preguntó él cuando llegó. "Tengo alguna emergencia que atender?"

"Otra que una reunión de emergencia con el banco?" Kikyo no se molestó en levantar la vista. "Porque cuánto has perdido con Miroku hasta ahora… tres mil yenes creo…"

"Cállate. No quiero hablar de eso." Inuyasha suspiró. "No hay personas con manos atascadas en tostadoras?"

"Hoy no."

"Personas sin dedos… piernas colgando…?" Inuyasha suspiró. "Nada…? Ni Sango?"

"Como dije, hoy no." Repitió Kikyo calmadamente.

"Personas con plumas enterradas en sus ojos?" Inuyasha suspiró fuertemente.

Kikyo apretó su puño alrededor de la pluma que estaba sosteniendo. "Tal vez la habrá en un minuto si no te largas."

Inuyasha debatió en irse o sufrir una seria lesión en el ojo… la lesión en el ojo podría esperar en tiempo… pero realmente no deseaba tener una pluma enterrada en su ojo por Kikyo… hm… mejor moverse.

Realmente no había caso en andarse con rodeos en esto, sólo tenía que terminar y manejarlo como le había sido enseñado en teoría. Ser consolador… estar ahí… no huir… intentar no crisparse… SER AMABLE!

"Puedo hacer esto…" se animó él a sí mismo mientras avanzaba hacia el pabellón de la habitación de Kagome. Cuando se vio desacelerando inconscientemente, se pateó mentalmente para moverse y apurarse de nuevo. Tenía que hacer esto, no podía posponerlo mucho más…

------

"Mamá! Dejarías de preocuparte? Estoy bien!" Dijo Kagome mientras intentaba levantarse de su cama por enésima vez, pero sólo era recostada por su madre.

"El doctor dijo estricto descanso en cama para ti." Dijo su madre severamente, remetiendo las sábanas en la forma en que una madre aprendía cómo retener y aprisionar a sus hijos en sus camas.

"Eso fue el doctor anterior!" Se retorció Kagome. "El nuevo joven dijo que puedo ir de compras mañana."

"Uh-huh." Su madre cruzó sus brazos. "Cuéntame otro."

"De acuerdo… fue una mentira… pero me dejó ir a la cafetería." Intentó Kagome, pero después de recibir varias miradas serias, ella cruzó sus brazos. "Bien… me AUSENTÉ SIN PERMISO en esa."

"Kagome… no deberías desobedecer a los doctores. Ellos están aquí para ayudarte." Dijo su abuelo lentamente. "Respeta a tus mayores…"

"Lo conoces?" Kagome volteó sus ojos. "Él es como de quince años."

"Es mayor que tú." Su madre frunció. "Aún es tu mayor. Podría curarte."

"No necesito cura!" Kagome sonrió. "Estoy bien! Podría escalar en Monte Fuji sin un bastón - no necesito doctores! Estoy mejor."

El abuelo y la mamá suspiraron juntos y Kagome los miró. "Qué pasa con ustedes dos… se ven como si alguien hubiera muerto…"

La madre de Kagome hizo un pequeño sonido en su garganta y su abuelo inhaló profundamente.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta e Inuyasha entró antes de que alguien pudiera decir 'adelante'. Miró entre Kagome y su familia antes de llamar a su madre y abuelo. "Puedo hablarles a los dos?"

Ellos asintieron y lo siguieron por la puerta al corredor.

Kagome tomó la maravillosa oportunidad de tiempo a solas para vestirse apropiadamente, viendo cómo el traje sin espalda estaba poniéndola nerviosa.

Inuyasha guió a la familia de Kagome a una corta distancia lejos de la puerta para que no fueran escuchados. "No le han dicho todavía?" preguntó él directo.

"Pensamos que ya le había dado la noticia. Casi arruinamos la sorpresa cuando llegamos." Remarcó el abuelo secamente.

"Aún quieren que se lo diga?" preguntó Inuyasha, rezando secretamente por que cambiaran de opinión.

"Sí… creo que sonará más creíble viniendo de un doctor." Su madre dejó caer su mirada. "No quiero que me odie…"

"Ella no lo haría si lo hiciera." Inuyasha se encogió como si no le preocupara, pero de repente su interior se sintió tembloroso. No era una sensación a la que estuviera acostumbrado. "Escuchen… vayan por un helado o lo que sea… iré a decirle… quédense por aquí, ella podría querer hablarles después."

Las probabilidades de querer hablar con alguien después de ser informada de tan horribles noticias eran muy altas… necesitaría consuelo o algo, e Inuyasha no era el indicado para dar ese tipo de cosas. Mejor era tener a su familia cerca.

Inuyasha los observó alejarse antes de regresar a la habitación… sólo para atrapar a Kagome a punto de ponerse su pantalón. Ella gritó y cubrió su pecho con la prenda. "Nunca escuchaste de golpear!"

"Relájate - soy un doctor. No hay nada que no haya visto antes." Él movió su mano y fue a sentarse en la silla al lado de su cama.

"Discúlpame…" ella lo miró. "Te importa volverte… sólo por un segundo?"

Él estuvo por negarse… antes de darse cuenta que ella era del tipo obstinado y podría estar sentado aquí todo el día esperando que se cambiara. Tampoco quería decirle a una chica que estaba muriendo cuando estaba sin camisa… Así que con un suspiro y un gruñido le dio la espalda y esperó.

Hubo algo deslizándose y moviéndose tras él y unos momentos después Kagome dijo, "Terminé."

Inuyasha volteó y se paralizó. Ahora qué debía decir? Kagome se sentó en su cama y cruzó sus piernas mientras él parecía estar meditando. Ella esperó unos segundos antes de inclinarse a un lado y mover su mano. "Hola…? Quieres algo?"

"Uh… sí…" él levantó una mano hacia su boca, a punto de morder su garra, cuando se detuvo y obligó a bajar su mano. Ese era un hábito muy viejo… y sólo probaba lo nervioso que estaba entonces.

"Crees que puedas liberarme pronto?" preguntó Kagome de repente. "Quiero decir… me siento genial y alegre y lo que sea… y mi primera clase comienza el próximo lunes, y no quiero perderla."

"Ah…" Inuyasha asintió con una leve mueca.

"Y realmente he estado esperando esta oportunidad!" Dijo Kagome rápidamente. "Y juro, si me vuelvo abogada nunca trabajaré en una acción judicial contra ti!"

"Um… Kagome…"

"A menos que hayas sido un bastardo con uno de tus pacientes. Molestado a alguien… matado a alguien deliberadamente… o realizado mala práctica-"

"Kagome! No vas a ir a la Universidad." Espetó él de repente.

"Qué?" frunció ella.

"- Todavía." Añadió él rápidamente, no queriendo derribarla a las llamas tan pronto. "Hay un problema… con tu virus…"

La boca de Kagome se abrió por un momento como si quisiera decir algo, la cerró antes y esperó que continuara.

"El virus está atacando tu cuerpo… agresivamente…"

"Eso no es bueno…" supuso ella.

Inuyasha se inclinó hacia adelante para descansar sus antebrazos contra sus rodillas. "No, no lo es. Porque al paso que está trabajando estarás muerta en menos de un mes."

Kagome hizo una mueca levemente como si hubiera sido abofeteada y lo miró en completo silencio. La habitación prácticamente era a prueba de ruido para que ningún sonido de afuera pudiera escucharse… y el silencio total en la habitación se estaba volviendo casi insoportable. Lentamente su mirada cayó al piso, pero no hizo esfuerzo por hablar.

"Afortunadamente hay una droga con la que puedo tratarte… es experimental, pero si tomas una dosis diaria entonces no entrarás más en comas." Continuó Inuyasha. "También hay un proceso de tratar con la muerte con la que necesitarás familiarizarte… Sé que es un shock, pero no te queda mucho tiempo, así que tendrás que hacer la mayoría en el tiempo que tienes."

"Basta…" Kagome levantó sus manos. "Deja de hablar."

Inuyasha se calló.

Kagome se sentó en silencio antes de mirarlo con shock y temor. "Estoy muriendo?"

"Sí…" dijo Inuyasha lentamente. "Si quieres puedo llamar a tu familia para-"

"No." dijo Kagome rápidamente. "Yo… creo que necesito… tiempo… para pensar en esto…"

"Quieres estar sola-"

"Sí." Dijo Kagome cortamente, sin mirarlo.

"Bien…" Dijo Inuyasha suavemente y dejó la habitación sin otra palabra. Él cerró la puerta tranquilamente y se volteó para quedar cara a cara con la madre de Kagome.

"Le dijiste?" preguntó ella rápidamente.

"Sí…"

"Cómo está - puedo verla ahora-"

"No - denle un minuto." Inuyasha la alejó una corta distancia. "Necesito hablar con ustedes de algo."

La Sra. Higurashi se movió ansiosamente, más como si quisiera hablarle a su hija que a su doctor. "Sí?"

"Hay cinco fases para aceptar la muerte - lo cual aplica para ambos, la persona muriendo y la familia de esa persona." Dijo Inuyasha firmemente. "Usualmente va en el mismo orden… Negación, Rabia, Negociación, Depresión… y finalmente Aceptación. Es posible que Kagome alcance la fase final para el final del mes…"

"Sí…" La Sra. Higurashi miró lentamente hacia la pared opuesta.

"Tiene que estar ahí para ella - pero también tiene que entender que ella va a estar furiosa y puede que descargue su rabia con usted. Puede parecer que la odia, pero no debe dejar que cause rupturas en este punto. Ella no tiene mucho tiempo así que es vital que se sienta segura y consolada por su familia." Explicó Inuyasha. Él lo había leído y estudiado todo antes… pero esta era la primera vez que lo había puesto en práctica.

La madre de Kagome comenzó otra vez. "Qué tan pronto aceptará esto-"

Un fuerte estrépito dentro de la habitación de Kagome cortó su oración e Inuyasha se había ido de su lado para abrir la puerta. "Kagome!"

"Jódete! Y todo tu estúpido equipo!" gritó Kagome mientras empujaba el monitor del corazón. "Por todo lo que vale ya podría estar muerta!"

Millones de yenes se habían ido en ese equipo y él hizo una mueca cuando el monitor se despedazó en el piso, pero lo enfrentó. No era una pérdida personal. "Kagome, creo que debes sentarte por un momento y-"

"Y hablar!" Kagome se volteó hacia él, pateando la cama furiosamente. "Eso es todo lo que tú haces, no es así? TÚ HABLAS! No haces nada para ayudarme! Deberías estar allá afuera encontrando una cura! Pero sólo estás diciéndome tranquilizarme! NO me calmaré!"

Rápidamente Inuyasha la agarró cuando iba a atacar otro equipo sobre la cama. "Basta! Tienes que calmarte!"

"No!" Kagome lanzó su peso para soltarse. "Soy la que está muriendo aquí! No tú! Suéltame!"

"No hasta que te calmes!" espetó él.

"Suéltame! Suéltame! SUÉLTAME!" gritó ella a todo pulmón y se retorció violentamente.

Ella no iba a calmarse, eso era muy obvio. Él miró hacia la puerta abierta. "KIKYO!"

Él le dio unos segundos antes de gritar otra vez. Pronto ella apareció en la puerta, conociendo la orden para el momento y tenía una inyección de morfina lista. Ella avanzó mientras otras enfermeras y Miroku se reunían en la puerta.

"Mantenla quieta!" Le dijo Kikyo a Inuyasha cortamente.

"Suéltenme! Bastardos! Todo esto es su culpa!" Kagome pateó y se sacudió, casi soltándose.

Inuyasha la sujetó otra vez, firmemente y la mantuvo con inmedible fuerza que la previno de mover sus brazos por todos lados. Rápidamente Kikyo tomó la mano de Kagome que aún tenía la aguja intravenosa y fijó la jeringa en ella. Ella le dio la dosis rápidamente antes de que Kagome pudiera soltarse con su propia fuerza nacida de la rabia.

Cuando terminó ella retrocedió y señaló la cama. "Acuéstala - cuatro puntos amarrados."

"Dejen de tratarme como una loca!" gritó Kagome mientras Inuyasha y Miroku se unían para cargarla a la cama y la sujetaban mientras cuatro enfermeras llegaban a su lado para amarrar suaves ataduras alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos. La Sra. Higurashi permaneció en la puerta con una mano presionada en su boca y lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Rápidamente Kagome estaba comenzando a caer en estupor, sólo murmurando suaves insultos y gruñidos cuando los sedantes comenzaron a tener efecto en ella. Cuando sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza rodó hacia un lado, todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

"Supongo que es seguro decir que ha pasado a la fase dos en este momento…" Le dijo Inuyasha a Kikyo tranquilamente quien asintió. "Manténganla vigilada y díganme al minuto que despierte."

Otra vez Kikyo asintió e Inuyasha comenzó a espantar a las enfermeras. "Esto no es un culebrón - piérdanse!"

De repente la cama comenzó a sacudirse y todos miraron a Kagome para ver que su cuerpo estaba convulsionando fuertemente. Inuyasha maldijo de una. "Mierda!"

"Está reaccionando al sedante." Declaró Kikyo calmadamente, manteniendo una cabeza fría mientras se apresuraba al lado de la cama. "Dónde está el desfibrilador?"

"Ella lo destruyó." Inuyasha miró a las otras enfermeras. "Traigan uno aquí ahora! Muévanse!"

Mientras las enfermeras iban a traer una nueva máquina Inuyasha fue al lado de la cama y trató de detener a Kagome de causarse algún daño. Él le dio órdenes a Kikyo mientras iba. "Revisa su boca - no la dejes tragar su lengua! Cuál es su PS?"

"No lo sé - también lo arruinó!" Dijo Kikyo fuertemente mientras revisaba la boca de Kagome.

El desfibrilador llegó al mismo tiempo en el que Kagome dejó de convulsionar. Rápidamente Inuyasha revisó su pulso y suspiró. "Entró en coma de nuevo…"

Hubo un suspiro ante ese anuncio y Miroku cruzó sus brazos. "Toda esa carrera para nada…"

"Bueno…" Inuyasha miró alrededor el estado de la habitación e hizo una mueca. "Remplacen el equipo y mantengan esas ataduras en ella. La quiero examinada cada cinco minutos y al momento que despierte alguien tiene que ir y encontrarme. No la suelten de esas ataduras hasta que yo diga."

------

Continuará…

------


	7. La época para estar alegre

**28 Días**

(_28 Days_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

**Disclaimer**: No voy a decirlo otra vez.

------

------

Capítulo 7

La época para estar alegre

------

------

"Entrega para el Dogtor Inu."

Inuyasha apretó su puño alrededor de la pluma que estaba usando para llenar algunos certificados de salud… rompiéndolo accidentalmente. Con cuidado, Kikyo movió su nuevo portalápices bajo el escritorio y fuera de vista.

Inuyasha se volteó lentamente, abriendo su boca para dejar salir un torrente de colorido e ingenioso lenguaje, cuando se paralizó. "Qué demonios…?"

El repartidor no estaba usando más su usual overol azul marino con una gorra de béisbol igual. Ahora estaba usando un brillante overol rojo, bordeado con una cosa blanca de peluche alrededor de las mangas y el medio, y también usaba un sombrero rojo con una bola blanca al final. También tenía una barba y peluca blanca falsas.

"Feliz Navidad, Doc!" sonrió el repartidor.

"Maldición…" suspiró Inuyasha. "Olvidé que era esa época del año otra vez…"

"Qué, Pascuas?" Kikyo levantó la vista y se asustó cuando vio al repartidor. "Quién demonios es ese?"

"Quién crees que soy?" Él repartidor se encogió.

"Papá?" Inuyasha parpadeó. "La similitud es perturbadora…"

"Treinta y dos cajas de jeringas para el Dogtor Inu." El repartidor extendió la tabla con la forma para firmar.

Inuyasha miró alrededor. "Uh… pluma… pluma…" él vio la que Kikyo estaba usando y rápidamente se lo arrebató de su mano. "Ajá!"

"A - oye!" Kikyo le gritó ahogadamente. "Yo lo estaba usando!"

"Cambia a descafeinado, Hermana." Dijo Inuyasha sobre su hombro mientras firmaba las formas. "Necesitas relajarte un poco."

Kikyo gruñó y tranquilamente sacó una de su cajón secreto.

Una vez que Inuyasha había firmado, el Padre Navidad llamó a sus pequeños amigos duendes quienes entraron las cajas.

"Treinta y dos?" Inuyasha frunció. "Sólo hay dieciséis… dónde está el resto!"

"Dame un descanso - es Navidad!" el repartidor se encogió otra vez.

"Todavía no lo es!" Inuyasha apretó sus puños. "Dónde está el resto?"

"En el depósito, Doc. No podía molestarme en traer todo hoy, así que el resto estará aquí mañana." El repartidor se despidió. "Buenas noches a todos - y para todos; una buena noche! Gracias a todos, estaré aquí toda la semana!"

Cuando los residentes de la sala de espera aplaudieron, Kikyo tuvo que agarrar la parte de atrás de la camisa de Inuyasha para prevenirlo de atacar al repartidor mientras salía. "No lo vale, Inuyasha."

"Juro - si veo a ese payaso aquí una vez más no seré responsable por mis acciones." Gruñó él. Estaba por irse cuando alguien pasó por el escritorio tarareando. Ambos, Kikyo e Inuyasha lo observaron pasar… más porque estaba usando ropa muy extraña. Su cabello era rojo, su traje verde limón y sus zapatos eran blancos… igual a la bata de doctor que estaba usando.

"Oye… hablando de payasos…" señaló Inuyasha. "Ese no es-"

"El doctor Lisuko." Asintió Kikyo. "Vaya…"

"Cuándo regresó a pediatría?" Inuyasha miró a Kikyo. "Ahora es un doctor payaso?"

"No… sólo es una crisis pasajera a la mitad de la vida." Ella suspiró y regresó a su trabajo.

"Crisis de media vida?" Inuyasha se estremeció. "Espero nunca llegar pronto a eso…"

"Nunca llegar a eso?" repitió Kikyo y le arqueó una ceja. "Tú la golpeaste hace cinco años."

"Eres tan horrible conmigo!" Inuyasha se infló y se alejó con un movimiento de su cabello.

"Lo intento…" murmuró Kikyo a su salida.

En su camino a su primer paciente pasó por la habitación de Kagome. Él pausó por un momento para mirar por la ventana y vio que aún estaba dormida y destapada. Una enfermera estaba a los pies de la cama anotando cosas en una forma, justo como le había dicho hacer. Esperanzado, su primera dosis de Xycrophobin comenzaría a hacer efecto pronto y ella despertaría… aunque no siempre era algo bueno.

Él continuó hacia su cita y rápidamente revisó el nombre del paciente que estaba por ver. Era Sango, lo cual levantaba un poco sus esperanzas - porque Miroku estaría ahí.

Él encontró la sala de revisión en la que estaba esperando y abrió la puerta. Se detuvo y frunció cuando se encontró confrontado con la vista de Miroku buscando más pacientes por la garganta de Sango. Después de mirar un momento, sin ser notado por la pareja besándose, cerró la puerta y parpadeó.

"Todo eso fue una ilusión… y cuando abra la puerta otra vez… ellos estarán discutiendo." Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza para aclararla, dándose cuenta que debe haber estado comiendo mucho Ramen recientemente.

Él abrió la puerta otra vez.

Nop… definitivamente no estaba soñando eso. Y desde que Sango parecía estar en manos… capaces… Inuyasha decidió que podría tomar una contraseña en esta cita e ir a tomar un café.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el elevador para subir a la cafetería tuvo que preguntarse qué pasaba con la Navidad que hacía que la cara de las personas apestara. Tenía que ser algo relacionado con el muérdago… o alguna especie de conspiración del gobierno. No era que eso tuviera mucho sentido…

"Doctor!"

Inuyasha colocó su mano para detener la puerta del ascensor de cerrarse y las empujó para ver a una de las jóvenes enfermeras corriendo hacia él. "Qué pasa?"

"Es Kagome Higurashi - está despierta." La joven jadeó, presionando una mano en su pecho.

"Está bien - Iré a verla ahora -"

"No - ella despertó mientras no había nadie ahí para observarla - debe andar por ahí en cuestión de segundos - sólo la dejamos por cinco minutos!" habló efusiva la enfermera.

"Qué?"

"Se fue - fuimos a verla y se había ido de la cama." Ella movió su cabeza. "No tengo idea de a dónde fue!"

"Está bien, Aki." Él la pasó. "Me haré cargo."

El primer lugar que revisó fue, por supuesto, su habitación. Miró alrededor, revisando los rincones y el baño por alguna señal, pero definitivamente no estaba ahí. Las sábanas en su cama estaban desordenadas y medio caídas del colchón, y las hebillas que habían estado sujetándola estaban abiertas - y una de las hebillas de la muñeca había sido rota completamente.

"Mierda…" murmuró él mientras salía por la puerta otra vez y corrió hacia la recepción. "Kikyo!"

"Ah!" Ella saltó tanto que dejó caer una caja de jeringas en el piso. "Qué!"

"Dile a todos buscar un paciente - una que se ve como tú?"

"La Srta. Higurashi escapó otra vez?" Kikyo le frunció.

"Sólo hazlo!" espetó él y volteó para buscar en los lugares más probables en los que podría estar.

Primero revisó la cafetería ya que era el lugar donde la mayoría de los pacientes terminaban en sus viajes, pero tampoco estaba ahí. Fue ahí cuando encontró que estaba falto de ideas. Definitivamente estaba dentro del edificio porque los guardias de seguridad en la entrada del frente tenían órdenes estrictas de no dejar salir a ningún paciente sin que el doctor lo dijera. Eso… o ella había saltado por una ventana o algo.

Realmente esperaba que tuviera más sentido que eso, así que continuó buscando por el piso superior donde la mayoría de las plácidas actividades estaban localizadas para pacientes de largo término, incluyendo la sala de juegos.

Ella no estaba en ningún lugar y regresó a las escaleras para comenzar a buscar en el piso de abajo. Él se detuvo justo antes de descender el vuelo de escaleras ya que una fría corriente lo rodeó, haciéndolo temblar. No era tan frío usualmente… entonces significaba que la puerta del techo estaba abierta.

Probabilidades de ser Kagome quien la abrió…? Muy altas.

Él subió las próximas escaleras para encontrar que la puerta del techo sin duda estaba abierta. El viento pasó fuertemente, y el frío choque hizo mover su cabello alrededor de sus hombros. Lo retiró de sus ojos y miró alrededor rápidamente. Particularmente no le gustaba cuando los pacientes encontraban el camino al techo… y tuvo que preguntarse si ella estaba aquí arriba… y no hubiera tomado el camino más rápido al suelo.

"Kagome?" llamó él mientras se alejaba de la puerta, cuidadoso de no cerrarla tras él en caso de que quedara encerrado afuera. La ubicó rápidamente - sentada en el borde del techo con sus piernas colgando sobre el borde, encarando el Monte Fuji en la distancia. Tras ella, una de sus correas yacía en el suelo, la que había roto en orden de liberarse… no una proeza fácil.

"Bonito día." Comentó él mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

"No lo es." Respondió Kagome imparcial, dándole momentáneamente una mirada al cielo gris. Antes de saberlo, o moverse, Inuyasha se sentó a su lado, colgando sus propias piernas sobre el costado. Ella lo miró por un momento, preguntándose por qué no estaba agarrándola y halándola hacia atrás, o al menos dándole el discurso para alejarla del borde. Decidiendo que él estaba tan loco como su abuelo desvió su mirada hacia la ciudad.

"En qué estás pensando?" preguntó Inuyasha distraído.

Kagome extendió su mano. "Primero centavos, luego hablaré."

"Um…" Inuyasha palpó sus bolsillos. "He estado un poco escaso de dinero recientemente…" Gracias a cierto parásito hacedor de dinero Miroku.

"Lo imaginé…" Kagome se encogió de hombros. "Sólo estaba pensando en cebras…"

"Y por qué no?" Inuyasha se encogió. "Es un buen… animal…"

"No crees que han sido dejados en lo último de la vida?" Ella suspiró. "Quiero decir… hablo de desafortunados. Viven en grandes llanuras de pasto donde hay leones y hienas… y tienen camuflaje? No. Están equipados con rayas blancas y negras así que están expuestas como un pulgar adolorido. Entonces no es muy difícil para un león encontrar una cebra. Y están de último en el alfabeto."

"Tal vez cuando estaban repartiendo el camuflaje, estaban de últimas en la fila porque iban alfabéticamente." Supuso Inuyasha.

"Eso tendría sentido…" Kagome asintió distraídamente. "Debe haber sido duro para ellos cuando Noé también estaba subiendo a los animales en orden alfabético…"

"Sí…"

"Y las hormigas… no - Aardvarks…" Kagome arrugó su nariz. "Cuánto quieres apostar de que sólo se pusieron ese nombre para que pudieran ser los primeros en el Arca?"

"No soy un apostador…" Dijo Inuyasha aburrido.

Kagome cayó en silencio y levantó sus rodillas hacia su pecho y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ellas.

"Eso era realmente lo que estabas pensando?" preguntó Inuyasha.

"Sí…" respondió Kagome con un suave suspiro mientras inclinaba su mentón contra sus rodillas. "Y… el hecho de que probablemente no podré escalar el Monte Fuji sin un bastón…"

"No estabas pensando en saltar?"

"No soy estúpida." Resopló Kagome. "Este es el único lugar donde puedo tener algo de privacidad… esas estúpidas enfermeras se mantienen vigilándome cada treinta segundos."

"Con buena razón." Respondió Inuyasha.

"Sí, bueno cuál es el punto?" Kagome lo miro brevemente. "Si voy a morir, por qué no enviarme a casa para que pueda vivir el resto de mi vida en paz y en cómodos alrededores?"

"Porque este es un virus que nadie ha visto antes." Le dijo Inuyasha severamente. "Podrían haber complicaciones y el consejo médico quiere que te quedes aquí para observación y tratamiento. Si vas a casa no podemos tratarte, y entonces entrarás en otro coma, y esa es una buena manera de pasar el último mes de tu vida."

"Cómo puedes ser tan casual sobre esto?" Kagome frunció mientras se levantaba de repente y retrocedía un poco del borde. "Estoy MURIENDO! No puedes cambiar eso! Por qué no me dejas caer en coma - no me importa! Al menos me ahorrará un mes de tortura - sabiendo que sólo tengo días para vivir!"

"Es un hecho - no voy a pisar en cáscaras de huevo por esto. Soy un doctor, no puedo pretender que no estás muriendo!" Espetó Inuyasha, sin moverse de su asiento cerca a la orilla.

"Tengo diecisiete! Mi cumpleaños es en cinco semanas!" Kagome apretó sus puños. "Pero no voy a vivir para entonces, verdad!"

"No."

"Quiero mi vida!" Kagome recogió la hebilla que había roto y la lanzó del techo con un grito. "No es JUSTO!"

"Quién dijo que lo era?" Inuyasha siguió la hebilla mientras cruzaba el cielo y comenzaba a caer a tierra, apuntando directo al repartidor que estaba por entrar en su camión. Inuyasha rezó en silencio… antes de resoplar con risa cuando la pesada hebilla golpeó al joven en la cabeza.

"Encuentras esto divertido!" gruñó Kagome. "Estoy muriendo y tú sólo te ríes!"

"No es bueno insistir en esas cosas." Inuyasha cambió su atención al asunto en mano. "Algunas veces es bueno hacer una lista de las cosas que aspiras hacer en la vida."

"Por qué? Para que pueda mirarla y alegrarme que nunca las podré hacer?"

"No… es para que puedas hacerlas mientras aún tienes tiempo." Le dijo Inuyasha. "Cosas como… plantar un árbol… ir a parapentismo… visitar España…"

"Podría hacer esas cosas?" preguntó Kagome reprochante.

"Seguro… y nosotros pagaríamos por eso." Inuyasha se encogió con una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero sólo podrías visitar España por poco tiempo… y serías agobiada por doctores todo el tiempo… así que no intentaría eso si fuera tú."

"No voy a salir." Suspiró Kagome y se movió para sentarse en el borde otra vez. "Saltar por acantilados con una aleta atada a mi espalda nunca estuvo en mi lista de 'cosas que hacer antes de morir'."

"Entonces qué?" él la miró.

Kagome escondió su rostro en sus manos con un suspiro. "Todas mis amigas… cuando éramos pequeñas… ellas querían volverse doctores, dentistas, astronautas… modelos… cantantes…"

"Bailarines, actores y estrellas?" Inuyasha asintió. Sabía que la mayoría de los niños querían eso.

"Hoy en día quieren una carrera… ser mujeres independientes. Quieren salir allá y hacer dinero para que puedan comenzar a pensar en retirarse temprano con una pequeña fortuna."

"Y tú también?"

"No…" Kagome movió su cabeza. "Sólo quería un trabajo tal vez… pero lo que más quería realmente era encontrar al chico perfecto de quien enamorarme… casarme… tener niños…"

Inuyasha hizo una mueca, sabiendo que nunca tendrá tiempo para hacer esas cosas.

"Estaba esperando tener la vida perfecta…" Kagome se levantó otra vez, pero esta vez no se movió del borde. "Se supone que en vez debo entregarme a una muerte perfecta?"

"Vas a saltar?" preguntó Inuyasha.

"Tal vez…" Kagome se meció ligeramente en la brisa, cerrando sus ojos para evitar ver la mareante altura. "Por qué no? Le ahorraré a todos muchos problemas… un paciente menos para ti… menos dolor para mi… y mi familia no tendrá que mirarme más con compasión…"

"Oh… pero tienes mucho por qué vivir."

"Eso no es divertido." Kagome frunció desapercibidamente.

"No era una broma." Respondió Inuyasha. "Tienes un mes… en ese tiempo puedes hacer lo que quieras. Puedes soplar tus salvavidas… nunca tener que trabajar otra vez… nada. Aún tienes tiempo para estar con tu familia y amigas."

"No." Kagome se movió otra vez. "No quiero ver a mi familia… me compadecen… podía verlo aún cuando no sabía que estaba muriendo…"

"Pero hoy están de visita." Le dijo Inuyasha, mirando sus uñas críticamente. "Lo hacen todos los días."

"Entonces me rehúso a verlos."

"O podrías saltar y ahorrarnos el tiempo."

"O podría saltar, sí, gracias por el recordatorio."

"Pero…" comenzó Inuyasha lentamente mientras se recostaba sobre sus manos. "Eso significaría que morirías de una muerte muy desastrosa… tripas y sesos sobre todo el pavimento allá abajo." Él silbó mientras miraba abajo. "Y justo allá está el Jardín Infantil… y a menos que quieras traumatizar a un grupo de niños de tres años de por vida entonces no saltaría si fuera tú."

"Qué me importaría? Estaré muerta." Kagome frunció, también mirando hacia abajo.

"Supongo que tienes razón… y estoy seguro que el vigilante podría recogerte antes de que suene la campana y los niños corran a casa." Inuyasha le sonrió. "Pero qué te importaría…? Estarás muerta."

El ceño de Kagome se arrugó ligeramente y retrocedió. "Tengo frío… lo haré otro día."

"Tómate tu tiempo." Dijo Inuyasha mientras ella regresaba adentro. "No te apresures a una tumba temprana, sabes."

La respuesta fue la puerta del techo cerrándose tras ella mientras regresaba. Inuyasha miró la ciudad abajo… antes de recordar de repente por qué había dejado abierta la puerta en primer lugar…

------

"Fuiste arrastrado de espaldas?" le preguntó Miroku a Inuyasha cuando llegó a la recepción.

Inuyasha levantó su mano rígidamente e intentó bajar su cabello para aplanarlo. No había caso. Con un suspiro bajó su brazo otra vez y se movió hacia el radiador contra la pared detrás del escritorio, antes de dar una demorada respuesta. "Cállate."

"O finalmente has sido dominado por el espíritu festivo y te sentaste en la nieve toda la tarde."

"Cállate."

"Como si eso pasaría…"

"Dónde está Kikyo?" preguntó Inuyasha de repente. "Y qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Kikyo fue a rondas así que estoy reemplazándola hasta que aparezca otra vez." Dijo Miroku mientras comenzaba a re-archivar todos los contenidos del gabinete que Kikyo había estado manteniendo.

"Ooh… ella va a matarte cuando regrese." Inuyasha siseó tranquilamente. "Regla uno: nunca toques las cosas de Kikyo."

"Esto no son sus 'cosas' - esto es propiedad del hospital." Respondió Miroku… pero estaba comenzando a verse preocupado.

Justo entonces Aki, la enfermera, pasó con un leve tarareo en su garganta y una caja de decoraciones. Ella se detuvo al lado del escritorio, les sonrió a los dos doctores, y luego colgó un ramillete de muérdago del tablero sobre el escritorio. Miroku estuvo por moverse hacia adelante y tomar la obvia iniciativa, si no hubiera sido por el pie de Inuyasha el cual se clavó de repente en el de Miroku. Miroku miró agriamente a Inuyasha mientras Aki se iba otra vez. "Por qué fue eso?"

"Esporádicos espasmos corporales." Inuyasha se encogió. "Está en la familia…"

Él se desvaneció con una expresión pensativa y se inclinó para descolgar el muérdago del tablero sobre su cabeza. Lo sostuvo curiosamente antes de apretarlo en su mano y levantar el teléfono.

"A quién llamas?" preguntó Miroku.

"A mi papá… graciosamente la Navidad siempre me hace pensar en él." Su mano se suspendió sobre las teclas e hizo una mueca. "Recuerdas el número del San Alexander?"

La cabeza de Miroku se volteó de golpe. "El manicomio San Alexander?"

La lengua de Inuyasha chasqueó impacientemente. "No… el hospital San Alexander para los inestables mentalmente… muchas gracias."

"Tu papá es un doctor, verdad?" preguntó Miroku cuidadosamente.

Inuyasha suspiró. "Al menos él cree que lo es…"

"Bien… botón seis." Señaló Miroku.

"Uh… por qué tenemos al manicomio en el botón seis?" preguntó Inuyasha. Y Miroku se encogió por un momento antes de que ambos asintieran y dijeran al mismo tiempo, "Kikyo."

Inuyasha presionó el botón seis y escuchó el tono. "Genial… y también lo rompió."

"Intenta el operador."

Inuyasha se extendió sobre el escritorio mientras timbraba. "Sí, me gustaría hacer una llamada por cobrar al hospital San Alexander."

"Avaro bastardo." Murmuró Miroku.

Inuyasha lo ignoró y esperó que los cargos fueran aceptados. Afortunadamente, el hospital era más generoso que él. "Hola, es el Doctor Inu - puedo hablar con mi papá, por favor?"

Miroku pausó su trabajo para escuchar. Esto debe ser bueno.

"Hola papá…" Saludó Inuyasha con un suspiro. "No… ellos no rastrearon la llamada… lo juro… No… a mamá no le ha crecido la tercera cabeza todavía - y no - no estoy casado!… desde cuándo!… no tengo hijos - cómo pueden haberte visitado!"

Ahora recordaba por qué no llamaba a su padre por los próximos doce meses.

------

Continuará…

------


	8. Jugando duro para ganar

**28 Días**

(_28 Days_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 8

Jugando duro para ganar

------

------

"Sr. Rinka, cómo va la vida?" saludó Inuyasha a su paciente con una actitud inusualmente animada.

"Igual de viejo, igual de viejo." Respondió el hombre desde su silla de ruedas. "La hernia aún está ahí, también continúo teniendo esos leves ataques cardíacos. Mi esposa me dejó, mi hija adolescente me odia y mi papá murió."

"Bien, bien." Inuyasha comenzó a llevarlo hacia la sala de consulta. Nop, nada podría arruinar su humor hoy. El repartidor no había llegado esa mañana así que hubo un buen comienzo de día.

Pero por supuesto, eso sólo le trajo mala suerte.

"Doctor Inu!" llegó Aki corriendo tras él.

Inuyasha agarró las manijas de la silla de ruedas un poco más fuerte y volteó con una firme sonrisa. "Qué pasa, querida?"

"Kagome se fue otra vez, señor."

Sin necesidad de decirlo, la reacción que recibió fue suficiente para enviar a Miroku sonando su portalápices lleno de dinero hacia la recepción.

Inuyasha dejó al Sr. Rinka que se las arreglara solo y regresó a la recepción con Aki escurriéndose tras él.

"Dónde demonios está Kikyo!" demandó Inuyasha cuando alcanzó la recepción y golpeó un puño en el escritorio, haciendo a Miroku levantar la vista. "Eres un cirujano! QUÉDATE en cirugía por el amor de dios!"

"No tengo pacientes. Y aún desde que Kikyo se fue no tengo nada mejor que hacer." Dijo Miroku defensivamente. "Quieres escuchar mi teoría?"

"No!"

"Apuesto que Kagome secuestró a Kikyo." Él pensó en eso. "Pero entonces, tal vez no. Ella no tenía a Kikyo cuando se dio salida."

"Ella se - Qué demonios pasa contigo!" Inuyasha agarró a Miroku por las solapas y lo arrastró hacia adelante. "La dejaste salir de aquí!"

"Por supuesto - dijo que tú la dejaste salir!" Miroku retiró sus manos.

"Y le creíste!"

"Sí." Miroku se encogió. "Aunque supongo por la mirada en tu cara que estaba diciendo una…"

"No creo esto." Gruñó Inuyasha. "Llama a la familia – ve si está ahí. Si no – entonces llama a la policía."

"Eso es un poco malo." Comentó Aki.

"Ellos la encontrarán más rápido que dos de sus peludas neuronas juntas lo harán." Gruñó Inuyasha mientras Miroku levantaba la bocina.

"Hola, este es el Hospital Shikon hablando – Kagome está ahí, parece que la perdimos." Miroku se desvaneció. "De acuerdo, no sabía que ustedes no sabían que estaba perdida."

"Hey Dogtor!"

"Oh no." Inuyasha cayó contra el escritorio por un momento antes de voltear miserablemente hacia la entrada. "Oh, por qué no estás muerto todavía!"

"Buen intento." El repartidor ahora estaba conduciéndose por las puertas automáticas en una silla de ruedas con una pierna rota. "Adivina quién es mi nuevo doctor?"

Esa feliz mañana se tiró rápido por la ventana. Inuyasha le dio una desesperada mirada a Miroku quien estaba muy ocupado sosteniendo el teléfono levemente retirado de su oído con una mueca. "Cuando dije perdida – sólo quise decir extraviada-"

Inuyasha estaba perdiendo rápido el hilo de la realidad y miró alrededor por algo normal a qué aferrarse. Ubicó a Aki de pie plácidamente en el escritorio, quien rápidamente se irguió cuando notó su mirada. "D-Doctor?"

"Aki! Ve a traerme un café de la cafetería – y diles no reprimirse en la cafeína!" dijo él mientras ella corría a cumplir su orden.

"Me pregunto lo que esto significa. Debe ser el destino lo que nos ha unido otra vez, Doc." Musitó el repartidor.

"O tal vez sólo significa que mi muñeco de vudú está funcionando después de todo." Murmuró Inuyasha y miró a Miroku mientras tiraba el teléfono de repente bruscamente. "Está ahí?"

Miroku le dio una seca mirada y regresó a archivar.

"Doctor Inu!"

Inuyasha volteó, lleno de temor cuando dos guardias de seguridad llegaron enojados por las puertas. "Qué?"

"Esta loca pollita se fue con su auto!" jadeó uno.

"No pudimos detenerla – iba muy rápido!"

"Doctor Inu!" Aki regresó.

"Oye Dogtor – cuándo me fijan la pierna?"

"Inuyasha, tienes alguna idea de qué sigue después de la P en el alfabeto?"

"Quiere que llamemos a la policía?"

"Oh – y los padres de Kagome no saben dónde está – tendrás que encontrarla."

"Oye – él es mi Dogtor primero – necesito mi pierna restaurada – vamos!"

"Doctor – su café se está enfriando y tengo cosas que hacer para la Doctora Fei así que-"

Aki cayó corta cuando el café en su mano salió a volar de repente para estrellarse contra la pared tras el escritorio. Todos quedaron en silencio mientras Inuyasha tiraba sus papeles y se precipitaba por el corredor lanzando lejos su estetoscopio mientras lo hacía.

El Sr. Rinka salió de una sala de consulta mientras Inuyasha pasaba. "Oye – dijiste que me verías ahora – a dónde vas?"

Inuyasha lo ignoró y continuó caminando hasta que estuvo fuera de vista.

Aki se infló enojada y apretó sus puños en sus caderas. "Bueno eso es gratitud para ti."

"Será mejor que no haya renunciado – necesito que mi pierna sea vista." Frunció el repartidor.

"Oh no te preocupes, regresará en cinco minutos." Miroku regresó a su archivo. "Hace esto cada lunes o cuando sea. Oh miren, cubrió completamente todas esas formas en café!"

"Realmente alguien debería hablarle de manejar esos arrebatos." Dijo Aki y miró alrededor. De repente todos se veían como si tuvieran cosas que hacer y ver así que sólo suspiró y se rindió. Después de todo, a ella no le gustaría decirle a Inuyasha tomarlo con calma.

------

Los lunes siempre eran los días más largos de la semana. Seriamente no lo eran. Especialmente cuando tenías trabajo de catorce a quince horas al día – incluso los fines de semana. Y a las personas siempre les gustaba escoger los lunes sobre los otros días para enfermarse o tener un accidente.

El único alegre momento en un lunes era a las once cuando él terminaba el turno e iba a casa. Infortunadamente no este lunes. Su auto había sido robado y mientras la policía estaba en el caso, aún tenía que caminar a casa. Probablemente podría haber tomado el bus o algo, ya que era una gran distancia, pero si la verdad era dicha era un poco claustrofóbico. Aunque no iba a decírselo a nadie.

Así que después de un largo día de trabajo, tenía un largo camino a casa, donde probablemente encontraría una larga lista de cuentas y un largo mensaje de su madre en la contestadora diciéndole usar ropa interior limpia.

Todo lo que él quería era gatear en la cama y descansar un poco.

Eventualmente rodeó la esquina en su parqueadero y se detuvo en seco. Su auto estaba justo en el lugar usual, luciendo como si no se hubiera movido desde ayer. Él miró y se rompió la cabeza con esto antes de correr rápidamente y mirar de arriba abajo por daños. Ni un simple rasguño, ni abolladuras, ni ventanas rotas ni entrada forzada. Lo único malo era que la radio adentro había sido vuelta pedazos.

Con una mueca, Inuyasha decidió que realmente no lo escuchaba de todas formas, así que no se molestaría en pagar por uno nuevo. Entonces viendo que su bebé estaba sano y a salvo en su lote asignado, subió a la puerta y comenzó a esculcar en su bolsillo por sus llaves.

Desafortunadamente, descubrió con temor, que sus llaves también habían sido robadas.

"Ah mierda." Inuyasha se desplomó y golpeó su frente contra la dura puerta. Con un suspiro presionó el botón. Esperó unos segundos antes de presionarlo otra vez.

Hubo un sonido de estática del altavoz a su lado antes de que una voz más bien refunfuñante respondiera. "Qué quieres?"

"Déjame entrar." Le dijo Inuyasha.

"Quién demonios eres tú?"

"Inu."

"No estás ya registrado?"

"Estoy afuera en la puerta." Dijo Inuyasha planamente. "No estoy registrado. No estoy en mi apartamento. No estoy feliz. Estoy estresado. Mi vida apesta y si tú no abres la maldita puerta en los próximos diez segundos entonces escalaré al techo y me lanzaré."

"Y la parte donde comienzo a compadecerme viene cuándo?"

"O abres la puerta o pasas el resto de la noche limpiando todos mis restos esparcidos." Él no había ya tenido esta conversación con Kagome?

"Está bien, está bien." Vino la amortiguada respuesta.

Hubo un pito y la puerta se abrió. Inuyasha no se molestó en darle las gracias mientras procedía a subir las escaleras, todo el recorrido hacia la cima del edificio hacia la última puerta en el último nivel. Siendo la persona organizada que era, había estado bien preparado para el evento en el cual se quedara por fuera.

Se bajó en una rodilla y dio un vistazo de cerca a la cerradura. Luego sacó un cortaplumas de su bolsillo y lo insertó en el cerrojo y lo movió un poco antes de que hiciera clic.

La puerta se abrió y finalmente entró. Síp. Aún el mismo viejo apartamento. Nada había cambiado. Sus cajas todavía estaban por ahí, aún por ser desempacadas y ordenadas, aunque se había mudado hacía un mes. No había tenido el tiempo.

Se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó la TV en el estar. Se apresuró a la entrada y miró sorprendido cuando Kagome volvió su atención del TV para considerarlo. "Te tomaste tu tiempo."

"Lo siento, salí tarde. Yo-" él frunció de repente. "Por qué demonios estoy explicándome contigo!"

"Y no seas tan furtivo al entrar." Dijo Kagome mirando de nuevo el TV. "Pensé que eras un intruso o algo."

"Vivo aquí!" Explotó Inuyasha.

"Lo sé." Kagome asintió y levantó su billetera y su juego de llaves. "Sabes, realmente no deberías inclinarte tan cerca para revisar mi pulso. Todo tipo de cosas caen de tus bolsillos."

"Me robaste!" gruñó él y apretó sus puños. "Tienes alguna idea de lo preocupados que todos han estado por ti! Tu madre ya fue a la policía y estaba histérica en el teléfono!"

Kagome se encogió. "Como sea."

Ouch. Inuyasha se acercó y recuperó sus objetos de valor. "Y destruiste mi radio!"

"Estaba tocando la canción 'vamos a vivir para siempre'." Dijo Kagome secamente.

"La ironía te golpeó duro?" Dijo Inuyasha en igual tono.

"No, sólo que no me gusta la melodía." Respondió Kagome y comenzó a ignorarlo en favor de observar el programa nocturno de preguntas. "Oh – sé esta! Es Tom Hanks!"

El TV de repente murió y Kagome le dio una mirada a Inuyasha quien tenía el control remoto levantado y sopló el extremo como si fuera una pistola. Kagome suspiró y se acomodó en el sofá, volteando su cabeza para ignorarlo.

"Supongo que no quieres hablar." Inuyasha se encogió.

"Supones bien." Dijo Kagome cortamente.

Él sonrió forzadamente y comenzó a salir de su chaqueta. "No, porque si no quisieras hablar habrías ido a otro lado. De todos los lugares en los que pudieras haber estado con todo mi dinero y mi auto, escogiste mi casa."

La quijada de Kagome se apretó visiblemente. "Estaba aburrida. Supuse que tenías cable."

"Siento decepcionarte."

"Pensé que los doctores eran ricos." Espetó Kagome enojada.

"Lo somos."

"Entonces por qué estás conduciendo un mini y no un Porsche?" ella lo miró ceñuda.

"Porque," él se desvaneció, no seguro realmente. "Supongo que los doctores siempre tienen sus autos mellados, así que cuando ese resulte mellado cobraré en seguro y por uno más grande."

"Cuándo estará mellado?"

"No sé. Lo he tenido por cinco años, nadie parece quererlo." Él se encogió.

"Me imagino." Kagome se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. "Dónde guardas el café?"

"No bebo café."

"Té?"

"Nop."

"Um, tienes algún juego?" ella le frunció.

"En la tercera caja a la tu izquierda."

"Te mudaste?"

"Recientemente." Él se encogió. "En julio, creo."

"Vaya." Kagome se sirvió una bebida y se sentó. Tomó el control de Inuyasha y encendió de nuevo el TV.

Inuyasha suspiró y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. Parecía que todos estaban hoy para hacer de su vida una miseria, especialmente Kagome. Lo que realmente necesitaba ahora era dormir pero tenía la sensación de que estaría intentando convencer a una joven moribunda regresar al hospital.

Pero viendo cómo tenía toda la noche para hacer eso, sólo se dirigió a la habitación para cambiarse. Cuando regresó el TV estaba de costado en el piso y el control remoto había hecho un gran daño en la pantalla. Mirando a Kagome vio que estaba sentada calmadamente en el sofá, tomando su bebida como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Realmente debes odiarme." Dijo él mientras se sentaba en el otro extremo del sofá.

"Probablemente debí mencionar que odio esos programas de TV con Karaoke de villancicos navideños." Dijo ella sin mirarlo.

Para entonces Inuyasha estaba sumamente cansado de tener sus posesiones destruidas y gente golpeando de repente. "Mañana en la mañana te levantas a las siete. Vamos a regresar al hospital."

"No, nosotros no." Respondió Kagome cortamente.

"Realmente piensas que puedes detenerme si quiero regresarte allá?" dijo él con una insinuación de advertencia.

La firme y calmada expresión de Kagome vaciló ligeramente y lo miró cansadamente por un momento, sus ojos viéndolo de arriba abajo. Estaba sorprendida. Ahora se veía joven. No joven como ella, sino muy joven para ser un doctor. "Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco." Respondió ella, sabiendo que era una defensa en vano.

"Tendrás que regresar. No voy a tener una joven comatosa en mi casa por el resto del mes. A mi propietario no le importa si es un cadáver o un hámster que comparte conmigo. Tengo que pagar doble de cualquier forma." Dijo Inuyasha oscuramente. "Además, tu familia realmente te extraña. No les has hablado en días."

"Y?"

"Y por qué no?"

"Por qué debo hablarles?" frunció Kagome, cruzando sus brazos más cerca de su pecho. "Todo lo que hacen es sonreír tontamente y gemir y mirarme con lástima y miedo. Me tratan extra amable – me tratan como si ya estuviera dejándolos! Todavía puedes encontrar una cura, verdad?"

"Sí."

"Imagina lo decepcionados que estarán si estoy curada." Kagome giró su cabeza. "Estoy tan bien como ida para ellos."

Inuyasha estaba pensando muy duro. No tenía idea de lo que debía decir para convencerla de lo contrario. "Realmente quieres eso?"

"Sí."

"No lo quieres." Dijo Inuyasha simplemente e imitó su expresión y miró en otra dirección cuando ella lo miró bruscamente.

"No te atrevas a presumir que sabes cómo me siento!" espetó ella. "Te han dicho que ibas a morir!"

"Repetidamente por mi hermano mayor al menos tres veces al día." Respondió él casualmente y la miró de nuevo. "Pero siempre no dices algo realmente duro cuando estás de humor y luego cuando regresas a la normalidad no te sientes de la misma forma?"

Kagome frunció. "NO estoy de humor!"

"Seguro que no." Él sonrió en una forma que ella encontró condescendiente. "Eres así todo el tiempo verdad, así que cómo puede ser un humor?"

Kagome apretó sus puños. "Fue en serio lo que dije y no quiero verlos! Podría morir mañana para todo el bien que hará! Cuál es el punto en vivir veinte probables días de mi desmigajada vida?"

"Por qué los odias?" preguntó él de repente, con una expresión levemente seria.

Kagome hizo una mueca. "Yo no los odio exactamente."

"Entonces por qué no quieres verlos?"

"Yo," ella luchó por la razón válida, pero pareció nada más que una mezquina excusa para aislarse. "No lo sé."

"Kagome. No los dejes antes de que tengas." Dijo él suavemente.

Algo en su elección de palabras golpearon casa y ese firme escudo que había estado manteniendo se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar. Inuyasha se paralizó en horror. No había querido hacerla llorar, sólo mostrarle un poco de sentido. Esto era su culpa.

"Está bien." Él se levantó rápidamente y la miró. "No tienes que llorar – no es tu culpa!"

"Sí lo es!" gimoteó Kagome. "Estoy siendo estúpida y mala y estoy desquitándolo en mi familia."

"Es comprensible." Intentó él.

"no lo es! Soy una buena persona! Amo a mi familia y deseo que todo regresara a como era antes!" Gritó Kagome. "Déjame ir a casa! Quiero ir a casa!"

"No puedes." Él suspiró, haciendo una mueca cuando sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes. "Este es un virus nuevo. No podemos liberarte del hospital en caso de que infectes a otras personas."

"Quiero mi vida." Ella de repente se recostó contra él, y le tomó toda su voluntad no alejarse sorprendido. "Quiero a mi esposo abogado y a mis niños abogados!"

Inuyasha se estremeció.

Después de unos incómodos momentos, Inuyasha inhaló y envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros en forma confortante. Esto tuvo el opuesto del efecto deseado, cuando ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte y escondió su cabeza en su hombro para sofocar sus sollozos. Por primera vez él demostró su forzado límite de compasión y frotó su brazo. "Está bien, no llores."

Sólo fueron unos momentos después de que él habló que ella se separó, hipando levemente. "Lo siento, tu camiseta-"

"No importa." Dijo él rápidamente y sonrió apretadamente. "Vas a estar bien?"

"Posiblemente. Sólo recordé que necesitas darme otra dosis de esa medicina." Dijo ella temblorosa. "Han pasado quince horas desde la última dosis, podría… tú sabes."

Él asintió y suspiró. "Está bien, no estás más en inmediato peligro, así que no tienes que regresar allá tan pronto."

"Bien." Kagome asintió levemente y bajó la mirada. "Mira, realmente siento hacer las cosas difíciles para ti."

"Deja de disculparte, no es tu culpa." Él la regañó y pretendió ahogar un bostezo detrás de su mano, causando deliberadamente que Kagome bostezara contagiada. Por primera vez encontró el sueño pesando fuertemente en sus ojos y se movió levemente para recostarse contra el sofá.

"Puedo pasar aquí la noche?" preguntó ella cansadamente, agotada de llorar.

Inuyasha sólo asintió y se recostó también, esperando que ella se durmiera para irse a dormir seguramente en su propia cama. Infortunadamente, estaba completamente exhausto después de tan agitado lunes y se durmió antes que ella.

Kagome sonrió levemente cuando la cabeza de su doctor rodó a un lado y murmuraba algo en su sueño. Tomar ventaja de él en su sueño era un poco malo, pero no iba a quejarse, y ella necesitaba el consuelo, así que se recostó contra su hombro y se permitió dormir, sintiéndose mejor de lo que se había sentido en días.

------

Continuará…

------


	9. La llamada del despertar

**28 Días**

(_28 Days_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 9

La llamada del despertar

------

------

Probablemente fue el ruido del tráfico afuera que la había despertado. Antes de abrir sus ojos vagamente se hizo consciente de un peso sobre la pierna izquierda y un leve soplo de aire contra su mejilla. Preguntándose lo que podría ser abrió sus ojos y encontró que su nariz estaba literalmente a una pulgada o menos de la nariz de Inuyasha. Parecía aún estar dormido mientras su respiración era profunda y fuerte y su rostro estaba completamente relajado de los usuales frunces de preocupación e irritación.

Cuidadosamente ella bajó su mirada y notó que su mano estaba descansando ligeramente en su cintura – una mano la cual retractó rápidamente. Se paralizó cuando él se movió y murmuró algo en su sueño, girando su cabeza levemente.

Cuando estuvo segura de que no estaba despertando ella levantó su propia cabeza y miró más abajo. Su pierna… era el peso que estaba aprisionando su pierna en el asiento.

"Oh cielos…" murmuró ella para sí y tembló mientras lentamente intentaba sacar su otra mano debajo del cuerpo de Inuyasha. Se detenía cada vez que pensaba iba a despertar e intentaba separarse tan lejos como fuera posible.

La parte de la pierna era complicado… y tuvo mucho más dificultad intentar salirse de esto. Entonces él comenzó a despertar…

"Kikyo…" murmuró él en su sueño mientras comenzaba a moverse.

Una fugaz idea pasó por la cabeza de Kagome ante el nombre de la enfermera jefe, una que la hizo sentir extrañamente desanimada.

"B va después de A…" él suspiró. "… tonto…"

Con un gran tirón ella sacó su pierna debajo de la suya y gritó ahogada cuando salió del asiento. El golpe hizo despertar a Inuyasha de una vez. "Juro que fue Miroku! Yo no toqué tus archivos!"

"Buenos días." Gruñó Kagome desde el piso.

Inuyasha parpadeó y bajó la mirada mientras la realidad lentamente regresaba a él. "Qué estás haciendo en el piso?"

"Buscando África, qué parece que estoy haciendo?" dijo ella sarcásticamente mientras se sentaba, cuidadosa de mantener gacha su cabeza para que su cabello pudiera cubrir sus sonrojadas mejillas.

"Qué hora es?" preguntó él, frotando su cabeza y cepillando su cabello.

"Alrededor de las ocho, creo." Kagome comenzó a levantarse y a acomodarse.

"Mierda - estoy tarde!" él saltó y corrió a la cocina, antes de regresar. "Esa no es la habitación!"

Kagome bostezó ampliamente mientras él desaparecía en otra habitación y se despachó hacia el baño. No pasó mucho antes de que Inuyasha llegara a golpear la puerta. "Sal de ahí! Ese es MI baño!"

"Sí, pero no he terminado todavía!" gritó ella, usando un dedo para 'cepillar' sus dientes con crema dental. De ninguna forma iba a usar el cepillo de su doctor, sin importar cuán saludable pudiera estar.

"Ya voy tarde - si me retraso más entonces desquitaré mi malhumor contigo todo el día!"

"Cielos… siento como si estuviéramos casados o algo!" gritó ella y enjuagó su boca. "Podría estar desnuda aquí adentro, sabes!"

La puerta se abrió de repente y ella saltó.

"Tú no estás desnuda." Declaró él lo obvio, pasándola hacia el lavamanos.

"No suenas muy decepcionado." Respondió ella, regresando al salón principal para recoger sus zapatos. Justo cuando se había deslizado en ellos sonó el teléfono.

"Es para ti!" gritó ella.

"Cómo lo sabes?"

"O podría ser para el cadáver o el hámster que comparten contigo." Kagome sonrió. "Sólo estoy suponiendo."

"Contesta."

Ella estaba por decir que no era su esclava o camarera, pero el timbre estaba alterando sus nervios. Kagome fue a la mesa donde estaba el telefono y lo colocó en su oído. "Hola, está llamando al refrigerador del doctor Inu, cómo puedo ayudarle?"

"Quién es?" dijo la joven mujer al otro lado, una mujer con una voz familiar.

Era Kikyo?

"Soy el violento mono sexual de Inuyasha, y quién es usted?"

"Su madre."

Kagome colocó una mano sobre su boca y miró con horror a Inuyasha que justo entró. "Quién es?" él frunció.

"Es para ti." Repitió ella y colocó el teléfono en sus manos.

"Hola?" preguntó él curiosamente, antes de que su expresión se desvaneciera lentamente en realización, y finalmente, irritación. Cubrió la bocina con su mano y la miró. "Tú - llaves - auto - ahora!"

Kagome no necesitó ser dicha dos veces y rápidamente cruzó la sala, agarró las llaves del auto que había robado el día anterior, y corrió por las escaleras. Ella entró en el auto cuando lo alcanzó y finalmente se permitió hacer una mueca. Había dejado a Inuyasha enfrentar la música, pero no pasaría mucho antes de que bajara para darle la música a Kagome.

La tentación de irse sin él era asombrosamente fuerte, y tuvo que sentarse sobre sus manos para evitar tomar el volante.

Sólo momentos después de que se había sentado en el auto, Inuyasha apareció en la entrada del edificio, no luciendo como un conejo particularmente feliz.

Él abrió la puerta de un tirón y bruscamente se sentó en el asiento del conductor y cerró la puerta tras él - Kagome hizo una mueca ante cada ruido fuerte. Después de un momento soltó sus apretados puños y volteó una lenta mirada hacia ella. "Juro… creo que podría matarte antes de que encuentre una cura para ti…" gruñó él antes de arrebatarle las llaves y meterlas en el encendido.

Tan pronto como el motor encendió, así lo hizo la radio - la radio rota. La radio rota que emitía un fuerte ruido rechinante ahora que estaba rota. Ambos gritaron ahogadamente y cubrieron sus oídos antes de que Inuyasha tuviera que golpear la despedazada cosa para matarla completamente.

Kagome recordó callarse y mantenerse tranquila por el resto del viaje antes de que conociera el mismo destino.

------

"Y si te mueves de ese lugar - escucharé - y sabré que te moviste. Así que no más huir o haré que las enfermeras te den más sedantes y diez puntos de restricción. Entiendes?"

Inuyasha no esperó por la respuesta de Kagome cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación y volteó para dirigirse a la recepción… sólo para ver a su madre llegando de la dirección opuesta, aparentemente muy distraída para notarlo porque parecía estar hablando por telefono.

"Le estaba hablando a Mochika el otro día - SU hijo logró entrar en una firma de Abogados la semana pasada." Su madre estaba diciendo en el teléfono. "Sin estrés - sin fiestas salvajes para esos abogados, sabes - y SU hijo todavía la llama 'mamá'! Y NINGUNA chica extraña responde su teléfono en la mañana cuando está tarde para trabajar! No puedo creerte! No - quiero que me escuches antes de que comiences a explicar tus razones - No lo creeré! Era Kikyo, no es cierto! No? No necesitas decir nada - sé que era ella - sonaba igual a ella! Y no estás tarde para trabajar - estás desperdiciando mi tiempo Inuyasha, tengo asuntos que atender."

Ella desconectó la llamada y levantó la vista para verlo venir hacia ella. Ella parpadeó. "Eso fue rápido."

"Sólo tratando de impresionarte, Fei." Sonrió él.

Ella se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, desde que lograba hacer este pequeño truco con ella cerca cada vez que llamaba. Tal vez de vez en cuando debía chequear para asegurarse de que aún estuviera en la línea para asegurarse de que no estuviera desperdiciando su cuenta telefónica. Había sabido que fue por un café una vez cuando lo llamó, y había regresado a tiempo para decir adiós y colgar el teléfono. Tal vez ella hablaba demasiado…

"No engañes a una mujer mayor." Espetó ella y retiró su teléfono. "Estaba preocupada por ti! Tengo la mitad de mi mente contigo sólo para asegurarme de que estés bien. Chicas extrañas… quién era ella?"

"Sólo estás preocupada de que tu pequeño pudiera no ser más virgen." Dijo él despreocupadamente y ella quedó boquiabierta, claramente agraviada.

"No uses esa palabra alrededor mío, jovencito!" ella se infló antes de inclinarse. "Quiero decir… tú eres V, no es así…?"

Inuyasha volteó sus ojos y comenzó a alejarse rápidamente. "Podrías hacer más pruebas en el Xycrophobin por mi? Gracias!"

"No he dicho 'sí' todavía!" gritó ella tras él.

"Por favor, Ma." Él miró alrededor sinceramente con la mirada más inspiradora que pudo lograr. "Hoy estoy muy ocupado."

La palabra 'Ma' había tenido su efecto y ella se rindió instantáneamente. "Oh está bien…"

Él encontró a Miroku en la recepción otra vez, viendo que Kikyo aún no aparecía. "Déjalo Miroku - no tengo nada en toda la mañana, podrías dejármelo a mi."

"Estás seguro?" Miroku bajó la revista que estaba leyendo y lo miró. "No estaba ocupado."

"Sango viene, no quieres verla?" preguntó Inuyasha distraído mientras bajaba un poco la estrella de Navidad que estaba colgando sobre su cabeza.

"Oh, Scrooge, me convenciste." Miroku se levantó de una. "Ahora déjame sacar mi almuerzo."

Él abrió un cajón… obviamente el equivocado porque cuando ambos bajaron la vista para ver el contenido se paralizaron y observaron. Era como si se hubieran tropezado con una mina de oro o algo.

"Creo que la Hermana Kikyo ha estado ocultándonos…" Miroku miró todas las plumas brillando en el cajón.

"Mira - ahí está el que recibí en el correo!" Inuyasha lo agarró y levantó. Notando la extraña mirada de Miroku saltó en su propia defensa. "Oye - me gustó el color de la tinta!"

"No hay necesidad… mira… rojo… azul… negro… este es rosado?" escarbó Miroku.

"Es púrpura." Ambos lo agarraron al mismo tiempo y se miraron mutuamente, teniendo un menor tirón de guerra.

"No deberías irte ahora Miroku?" preguntó Inuyasha apretadamente, agarrando fuerte la pluma púrpura.

"Sí." Respondió Miroku en el mismo tono, pero sin moverse una pulgada.

De repente, Inuyasha miró pasando a Miroku en la sala de espera. "Oh hola, Sango!"

Miroku soltó la pluma de una vez y volteó… para encontrar a nadie ahí. Le gruñó a Inuyasha quien estaba pateando felizmente sus pies en el escritorio y escribiendo algo en una libreta de prescripciones con su pluma nueva, una malvada sonrisa en su rostro.

"No puedes tenerlo para siempre." Dijo Miroku con advertencia. "Y cuando lo sueltes… estaré ahí para recogerlo después de ti."

Él dejó la advertencia en el aire mientras se retiraba mientras Inuyasha lo observaba fríamente. Nop… él nunca dejaría semejante pluma por ahí…

------

"Dogtor - no se supone que debe verme ahora?" Un hombre anónimo dijo en la sala de espera.

"Estoy ocupado!" respondió Inuyasha enojado, luchando con el gran bostezo que casi hacía conocida su presencia.

"Basura! Sólo está leyendo!" gritó el repartidor. "Aquí estoy lisiado y en agonía y estás leyendo un libro!"

"No lo estoy!" rápidamente él guardó su libro dentro de una revista y la levantó para que el tonto pudiera ver la portada. "Estoy leyendo sobre los últimos equipos médicos - podría salvar la vida de alguien de estas cosas!"

"Yo no sabía que Playboy había entrado a la ciencia médica." Respondió el hombre.

Inuyasha frunció antes de mirar la portada de la revista… era una de las de Miroku. Él la bajó de una vez e hizo una nota mental de estrangular a ese cirujano hasta que su cambio saliera… todo del cambio de Inuyasha saliera.

Él retiró sus pies del escritorio y guardó su libro en un cajón vacío. Con un resignado suspiro se levantó y le indicó al repartidor. "Entonces vamos…" gruñó él, deseando sinceramente que pudiera estar en otro lugar.

De repente su botón se apagó y miró abajo felizmente. "Sí! Está teniendo un ataque cardíaco - tengo que ir!"

Aki rápidamente se quitó del camino mientras Inuyasha pasaba. "No se supone que debe ver al Sr. Repartidor!"

"Recibí un llamado!"

Ella le dio una mirada severa.

"No seriamente - no es genial!" Inuyasha sonrió y volteó para correr otra vez. "Cuida la recepción y si Kikyo pasa dile que vaya a joderse - está despedida."

Kikyo era la Hermana del hospital… Aki no iba a decirle ir a hacer nada, pero entonces tampoco iba a decirle eso a Inuyasha. Además Kikyo no parecía recordar que tenía un trabajo, no había estado por tres días.

Con un suspiro ella se sentó en el escritorio y miró alrededor por algo que hacer… leer tal vez - pero no esa revista de allá perteneciente a Miroku. Encontró un libro que había sido tirado bruscamente en uno de los cajones y miró la portada. "Mujercitas…?" ella asintió apreciativamente y se fue con el libro en su mano, olvidando totalmente el trabajo al que había sido asignada.

------

Kagome estaba aburrida otra vez, y no quería permanecer en su habitación por mucho más. Lo mejor que podía hacer era jugar cartas consigo misma. Aparentemente los doctores habían pensado que lo mejor era remover todo tipo de costosos equipos médicos de su habitación - incluyendo el T.V… por alguna extraña razón. Y ahora que no podía ver las maravillas de la T.V de día estaba aburrida.

Después de hacer trampa en solitario por octava vez, se dio cuenta que tenía que salir de ahí antes de que perdiera la completa voluntad de vivir. Así que salió de la cama y cuidadosamente comenzó a cambiarse. Tenía que ser rápida, de lo contrario las enfermeras entrarían y le dirían regresar a la cama con ese vergonzoso traje sin espalda.

Ella se escabulló de su habitación tranquilamente y tiró de su manga sobre su mano para esconder la aguja intravenosa para que nadie la reconociera como un paciente. Ella no estaba planeando escapar, había aprendido su lección para entonces. De alguna forma el Doctor Inu terminaba encontrándola sin importar a dónde fuera. Podría haber sido porque usualmente terminaba en lugares que sabía a dónde se dirigía…

Ella no lo admitiría, pero él era un agradable soplo de aire fresco para tener alrededor. Bueno… al menos no estallaba en lágrimas cuando hablaba con ella… a diferencia de cierto abuelo.

Antes de que encontrara el camino a la recepción, totalmente por culpa de perderse, no era que hubiese estado buscando ese camino. El escritorio estaba completamente vacante, y había unas personas molestas alrededor de la recepción, estampando sus pies ya que habían salido del frío.

Alguien la ubicó. "Oye tú - eres una enfermera de aquí, dulzura?" preguntó un joven en una silla de ruedas.

Kagome resentía ser llamada 'dulzura'. "No… pero soy una asistente, puedo ayudarte?"

"Sí - dónde puedo encontrar al Dogtor Inu - debería estar tratándome."

'Y a mi' pensó Kagome privadamente, pero no lo vociferó. "Él está ocupado en este momento."

"Pero mi pierna está matándome y esta cadena cayó en mi cabeza de la nada el otro día, y eso necesita vendaje - dónde está el servicio aquí!"

"En la taberna - debería intentar buscar ahí." Dijo Kagome cortamente. "Siguiente por favor!"

Una mujer con un niño se acercó. "Hola, necesito ver al Doctor Inu, él es el psiquiatra de mi hijo."

"De verdad?" Kagome le parpadeó sorprendida al niño - y de repente lo reconoció como el que había estado sentado en su cama tiempo atrás. "Cuál es el problema." No era que pensara que podía ayudar, sólo era entrometida e interesada.

"Bueno, parece que el tratamiento funcionó… Shippo comenzó a hablar por un tiempo… pero ahora parece tener una recaída, y no me dice una palabra… verdad?" ella miró a su hijo que se rehusaba a encontrar su mirada.

Algo en la expresión del niño preocupó a Kagome, la última vez que lo vio había parecido tan vital y conversador… ahora parecía un poco apagado…

"Um… el doctor Inu está ocupado, creo…"

"Pero realmente tengo que ir a trabajar ahora - no puede verlo otra vez?" preguntó la madre.

"No lo creo…" respondió Kagome, sus ojos en el niño.

"Bueno…" la madre suspiró con resignación. "Supongo que mejor te dejo con tu padre en casa…"

De repente Shippo se alertó. "Quiero quedarme aquí!" Dijo él rápidamente.

"Shippo?" su madre volteó hacia él sorprendido. "Estás bien, cielo?"

Ella no recibió más palabras de él.

"Si quiere, puedo cuidarlo por un rato hasta que Inuyasha regrese." Ofreció ella. El niño no parecía mucho problema, y le gustaría la compañía.

"Si no es mucho problema." La mujer se veía aliviada. "Vendré en unas horas para recogerlo, le hablaré al doctor entonces."

"Bien." Kagome asintió con una sonrisa mientras la mujer levantaba a su hijo adoptivo sobre el escritorio y se despedía con una triste sonrisa suya.

Cuando se fue Kagome bajó a Shippo en la silla rodante detrás del escritorio. "Y, qué pasó con la expresión del fin del mundo?"

Shippo sólo miró planamente al piso.

"Sabes, porque no es el fin del mundo." Ella frunció sus labios. "A menos que alguien olvidara enviarme el memo."

Shippo sonrió levemente pero rápidamente la contuvo, aunque Kagome la vio y sonrió en respuesta. "Quieres hacer algo interesante? Porque estoy aburrida."

Shippo asintió dócilmente.

"Que tal… leer una revista?" ella levantó la que había visto en el escritorio, antes de tirarla como si la hubiera mordido. Shippo estaba inclinándose para ver lo que había tirado, pero Kagome rápidamente desvió su atención. "Qué tal si vamos a ver esas máquinas en el piso de arriba - tienen barras Yorkie ahí, sabes?"

El chocolate pareció lo correcto por prescribir en ese momento, y Shippo consiguió una débil sonrisa y un asentimiento. "De acuerdo."

------

"Qué tan fuerte eres, Miako?" preguntó casualmente Inuyasha a la niña de diez años mientras ataba las correas de su máscara detrás de su cabeza.

"Muy fuerte." Respondió ella, observándolo diligentemente desde donde estaba acostada en su bata de hospital.

"Más fuerte que yo?"

"Sí." Dijo ella sin titubear.

"Pruébalo." Él le extendió su enguantada mano. "Aprieta mis dedos en tu puño tan fuerte como puedas."

Ella aceptó el reto y apretó tan duro como pudo mientras una de las enfermeras asistentes tocaba su muñeca tratando de brotar la vena. Miroku estaba al lado opuesto de la mesa, observando y esperando para cuando la niña estuviera anestesiada para poder operar.

El agarre en los dedos de Inuyasha estaba comenzando a debilitarse y él le sonrió a la niña. "Cansada?"

"Sí…"

"Duro. Continúa apretando." Dijo él cortamente y ella renovó sus esfuerzos.

"Lo tengo," dijo la enfermera y recogió una aguja intravenosa de la bandeja tras ella. Ella se la alcanzó a Inuyasha quien rompió el envoltorio esterilizado de plástico.

"Bien, Miako, esto no dolerá ni un poco." Él preparó la aguja. "De acuerdo… tal vez mucho… como una picadura de abeja…"

Eso lo hizo pensar en Kagome otra vez… pero tenía que concentrarse en la tarea en mano. Él introdujo la aguja y esperó por el grito… pero nunca llegó. Él levantó la vista y notó que la niña no había hecho mueca.

"Buena niña." Él golpeó su brazo.

"No creo que esté funcionando." Dijo Miako de repente.

"Tú qué?" Inuyasha la miró.

"No me siento con sueño."

Él simplemente volteó sus ojos. "Eso es porque todavía no te he dado la dosis para dormir."

"Pero-"

"Quién es el doctor aquí? Tú o yo?"

"Supongo que ese serías tú." Dijo ella.

"Cierto." Él terminó de inyectar la anestesia. "Así que cuando diga que es hora de ir a dormir, tú irás a dormir. Sí?"

Ella no respondió porque estaba dormida.

"Qué descortés." Él suspiró, retiró su máscara y miró a Miroku. "Es toda tuya."

"Vamos Aki." Miroku le indicó a la enfermera y ambas comenzaron a llevarla al quirófano.

Inuyasha terminó de recoger algo del equipo con la enfermera antes de regresar al lavamanos para lavar sus manos y quitar las pelusas de su delantal azul claro.

Su próximo destino sería ir a ver a su madre, para ver cómo iba con el Xycrophobin, y luego ir a ver a Kagome… para ver si todavía estaba ahí y darle una dosis de la droga.

Pero en cuanto dejó la sala de práctica ubicó a alguien inesperado sentado en una de las sillas de espera en el corredor. No se veía bien.

"Kikyo…?" él frunció cuando ella se atrevió a mirarlo. No estaba usando su uniforme y parecía como si hubiera estado llorando. Sabía que estaba despedida? "Qué estás haciendo aquí? No deberías estar en la recepción… o en la oficina de desempleo?"

Ella se levantó lentamente y juntó sus temblorosas manos. "Vine a verte… porque eres mi doctor."

"Bien…" dijo él lentamente.

"Yo… creo que tengo cáncer de seno," su voz tembló cuando habló y una fría sensación corrió por Inuyasha, como si se hubiera pinchado él mismo con la anestesia.

"Oh…" fue todo lo que pudo decir, sin más comentarios mordaces listos para disparar.

------

Continuará…

------


	10. Déjalo nevar

**28 Días**

(28 Days)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 10

Déjalo nevar

------

------

"No funciona si no dices nada, Shippo." Le dijo Kagome ligeramente, rebotando gentilmente un globo azul en su regazo.

Shippo parecía perdido.

"De acuerdo – te muestro cómo hacerlo?" le preguntó ella mientras se deslizaba en el piso para sentarse encarándolo.

Él asintió en respuesta.

Kagome rápidamente miró alrededor del pabellón de los niños y notó, con una sonrisa, que la mayoría de los niños en el pabellón ahora estaban escuchando con extasiada atención. Bueno… no estaría vagando aquí para siempre así que bien podría sacar su orgullo del agua.

Lentamente ella exhaló antes de levantar el globo a su boca y rápidamente inhaló el helio. Ella pausó un momento, conteniendo su respiración mientras sentía algo divertido pasarle a su garganta. Después de un momento sonrió y chirrió. "Alguien se sabe las canciones de las ardillas? Porque este sería el momento perfecto para cantar una."

Los otros niños estallaron en risas, incluyendo a Shippo quien parecía haber olvidado temporalmente su miserable humor. "Déjame intentar!" rió él, extendiendo sus manos por el globo. Kagome se lo dio cuidadosamente, mientras tarareaba extrañamente con su aguda voz.

"Perverso!" chilló él cuando estuvo lleno de helio.

"No hay cambio contigo!" Una niña con espantosas quemaduras en sus brazos y garganta rió. "Puedo hacerlo?"

"Seguro, Mayu, son tus globos de cumpleaños." Kagome le alcanzó un globo nuevo del racimo que había sido amarrado al extremo de su cama.

No pasó mucho antes de que todos estuvieran muy gaseados.

Abajo en la recepción, Aki todavía estaba leyendo su recién encontrado libro cuando Miroku llegó. "Has visto a Sango?" preguntó él significativamente.

"No – pero viene más tarde." Aki señaló el programador de Miroku sin levantar la mirada. "Para su cirugía."

"Pero su cita fue hace dos horas!" señaló él.

Aki parpadeó hacia el tablero. "Oh sí… supongo que no llegó entonces."

"Maldición…"

Aki le frunció sus ojos. Había un muérdago colgando sobre el escritorio justo entre ellos y nadie estaba alrededor. Normalmente Miroku se dirigía al muérdago alrededor de la hora de navidad, lo que significaba que realmente debe haber tenido algo en su mente para distraerlo de un ramo de hojas. "No se preocupe, la llamaré más tarde y veré lo que le pasa."

"No, está bien, la llamaré." Él se encogió.

"Está seguro que tiene su número?"

Él la miró llanamente.

"No importa." Ella regresó a su libro.

"Escuchaste eso?" preguntó Miroku de repente.

Aki escuchó… "Suena como… una cantidad de ardillas cantando Barbie girl."

Ellos escucharon por unos momentos antes de que Miroku moviera su cabeza, obviamente asumiendo que se estaba volviendo loco. "Quédate aquí, iré a encontrar a Inuyasha."

Aki sólo asintió, aunque no esperaba que tuviera que sentarse ahí mucho tiempo. Unas cuantas enfermeras estaban diciendo que Kikyo estaba de regreso.

------

"Aki… qué estás leyendo?"

Ella levantó su libro al cercano Doctor Inu. "Mujercitas. Lo encontré por ahí – sabe de quién es?"

"Probablemente de uno de los pacientes…" Inuyasha aclaró su garganta. "Ha pasado Kagome – necesita su dosis."

"Um… nop." Aki movió su cabeza. "Pero ha visto a Kikyo? Las otras chicas y yo hemos estado buscándola pero no parece estar por aquí. Sabe dónde está?"

"Sí." Inuyasha lució inusualmente solemne cuando asintió. Sin sonrisa, sin molestos frunces o ceños… de hecho lucía adiestrado en su expresión. "Está un poco enferma así que está siendo examinada por la Doctora Fei."

"Doctora Fei?" Aki dejó caer su libro en su regazo. "Nada serio, verdad?"

"Uh… no es seguro aún." Él frunció levemente mientras escarbaba en su correo en el escritorio.

"Por qué la Doctora Fei está revisándola?" preguntó Aki.

"Cosas de mujeres."

"Ah…" Aki sabía que la Doctora Fei era una ginecóloga, así que natural y probablemente eran problemas de mujeres muy serios.

"Algún mensaje?" Inuyasha cambió de tema rápidamente.

"Síp – uno de su propietario – dice que sabe que tiene un hámster en su apartamento, no intente esconderlo."

Inuyasha volteó sus ojos. "Siguiente."

"Uno de su madre – dice que espera que esté usando ropa interior limpia-"

"Dile por el amor de dios 'sí'!" Inuyasha apretó su puño. "No podría preguntarme eso cara a cara!"

Aki movió su cabeza con una leve sonrisa. "Y el último es de su hermano."

"Qué dice?"

"Va a morir."

"Bien… no importa…" Inuyasha movió su cabeza y agarró algunos archivos. "Sólo tomaré estos para que parezca que estoy haciendo algo."

Con eso, volteó y pasó la sala de espera hacia otro corredor.

"Oiga Dogtor!"

"Ocupado!"

Él aceleró un poco mientras rodeaba una esquina, pero se detuvo de repente cuando un extraño sonido alcanzó sus orejas. Frunció levemente… los duendes navideños se habían emborrachado y terminaron en el hospital?

Él siguió el sonido, hasta que llegó al pabellón de niños y abrió la puerta.

En el piso estaba sentada Kagome y varios niños pequeños cantando el coro de 'Rudolf el reno de la Nariz Roja' en voces muy extrañas. Él miró en aturdido silencio antes de aclarar su garganta. "Kagome!"

Ella dejó de cantar y volteó a mirarlo. Rápidamente aclaró su garganta y habló en una voz ligeramente normal. "Oh hola! Pensé que podría acompañar a Shippo aquí."

La mirada de Inuyasha cayó sobre Shippo quien sonrió tontamente. "Tú! Dijiste que no regresarías!"

"Sí – bueno mi pluma se rompió!" respondió él, mirando la púrpura en el bolsillo de Inuyasha. "Pero si me das esa estoy seguro que me veré mejor."

"No!" Inuyasha colocó una mano protectora sobre su bolsillo y miró a Kagome. "Vamos, tenemos que regresar a tu habitación."

"Pero nos estamos divirtiendo!" protestó Kagome, su voz ahora normal. "Y estoy cuidando a Shippo!"

"Bueno, aquí está seguro – vamos!" Él avanzó y se agachó al lado de Kagome para tomar su brazo.

Sin aviso Shippo saltó y conectó la boquilla de un globo verde en la boca de Inuyasha, soltando el helio al mismo tiempo. Inuyasha abrió la boca y la retiró rápidamente, pero fue un poco tarde.

Kagome se veía deleitada. "Di algo!"

"No!" chilló él y los niños prácticamente cayeron con ataques de risas. Inuyasha no estaba de humor para esto, así que decidió callarse y arrastrar a Kagome tras él.

"Shippo," llamó Kagome sobre su hombro mientras se tambaleaba detrás del doctor. "Quédate aquí – le diré a tu mamá recogerte aquí, de acuerdo? Y no exageres con el helio!"

"Por favor di que estará gaseado y muerto para cuando ella llegue." Murmuró Inuyasha lentamente regresando a la voz normal.

"Eso no es muy amable, Inuyasha." Kagome frunció. "Tienes serios problemas con ese paciente."

"Sí, tiene el problema de ser un dolor en el trasero."

"Su papá abusa de él."

Inuyasha se detuvo en seco y giró hacia ella. "Qué?" Le frunció. "Mejor que no sea una broma."

"Parezco que estoy bromeando?" Kagome cruzó sus brazos seriamente.

"Supongo que él te 'dijo' esto." Inuyasha se bufó. "Ese niño finge todo. Puede hablar – sólo que eligió no hacerlo. Y puede tejer mentiras sólo para ganar tu simpatía."

"Él no me dijo nada."

"Entonces cómo lo-"

"Decidió no hablar en casa porque está asustado!" Interrumpió Kagome cortamente. "Cuando su madre lo dejó, ofreció llevarlo a casa con su padre – pero gritó por quedarse aquí. No soy ciega, sé que no habla en casa porque su padre debe amenazarlo."

Inuyasha frunció sus ojos escéptico. "Es de ti – hacer juicios basados en pequeños insinuaciones. Probablemente lo entendiste mal!"

"Asumirías lo mismo si lo hubieras visto ante la mención de su padre!" De repente Kagome juntó sus manos. "Por favor – no lo envíes de nuevo a casa sin decirle a su madre lo que está pasando. Ella no se ha dado cuenta – pero no lo dejes regresar a una casa así!"

No había nada que Inuyasha quisiera más que enviar lejos a Shippo… pero no era un completo sádico. Él suspiró y volteó sus ojos. "Bien. Le diré a Aki hablar con la Sra. Kitsune cuando llegue – Ahora regresarás a tu habitación y esperas ahí por mi para darte tu dosis!"

"Bien – no necesitas gritar." Dijo Kagome defensivamente.

"No estoy gritando!" Gritó Inuyasha.

Kagome sólo volteó sus ojos y giró para irse por el corredor. Inuyasha la observó planamente por un momento antes de llamar. "Tu habitación está por acá!" él señaló el corredor tras él.

Kagome se giró lentamente, frunciendo más sus ojos. "Lo sabía… yo sólo estaba… estirando mis piernas."

Ella lo pasó con cierto grado de dignidad, antes de él suspirar e ir a recepción a hablar con Aki.

------

Después de hablar largamente con Aki sobre el pequeño problema de Shippo, volteó para regresar a la habitación de Kagome. O al menos lo hubiera hecho si Sango no hubiese escogido ese momento para entrar.

"Dónde has estado!" exclamó él de repente. "Miroku ha estado preocupado por ti – ha estado llamando a tu casa cinco veces cada minuto – qué pasa contigo?"

"Cielos… sólo fue un embotellamiento vehicular." Sango suspiró. "No hay necesidad de que me estalle el volcán."

"Se supone que debías llegar con una hora , sabes." Inuyasha miró su reloj. "No puedes aparecer inesperadamente y demandar una cirugía."

"No estoy demandando nada!" Se enojó Sango. "Llegué tarde porque habían protestantes contra la esclavitud de duendes en las calles – nadie iba a ningún lado."

"Protestantes contra la esclavitud de duendes?" Inuyasha le levantó una ceja.

"Personas protestando contra el trabajo de duendes bajo Papá Noel." Asintió Sango, antes de verlo resoplar. "NO estoy inventándolo!"

"Como sea. Aún quieres la operación?" preguntó él.

"Sí, por favor." Sango sonrió feliz.

Inuyasha le hizo señas y agarró algunas formas debajo del codo de Aki. Sólo señaló los lugares donde tenía que firmar. "Firma aquí, aquí, aquí, aquí, ahí, no – ahí! Aquí, aquí y… terminaste."

"Pero qué hay del resto de cosas que tengo que llenar?" preguntó Sango, mientras Inuyasha recuperaba su pluma púrpura.

"Aki llenará eso, no es así niña?" Inuyasha dejó caer los papeles en frente de Aki y comenzó a llevar a Sango por el corredor. "Conoces el camino a cirugía?"

"Sí, es por-"

"Bien – ve a encontrarte con Miroku, si no está muy ocupado y yo iré a revisar a Kagome."

"Pero-"

"Ocupado!" gritó él mientras corría.

Fue afortunado que corriera porque justo cuando alcanzó la habitación ella estaba comenzando a irse. No lo escuchó ni lo vio venir mientras cerraba con cuidado la puerta tras ella, así que naturalmente saltó del susto cuando Inuyasha golpeó un puño contra la pared y le gritaba en su oído, "A dónde crees que vas!"

"No HAGAS eso!" gritó Kagome, manteniendo una mano sobre su corazón mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. "Le haces eso a todos tus pacientes! Intentas darles ataques cardíacos!"

"Sólo a los que intentan huir!" replicó él.

"Yo no estaba 'huyendo'!" Kagome apretó sus puños. "Iba a ENCONTRARTE en realidad!"

"Inventa otra."

"Lo estaba!" Ella cruzó sus brazos. "Qué te tomó tanto? Podría estar en coma en este momento."

"Me distraje." Él la guió de nuevo a su habitación y señaló la cama. "Siéntate."

"No toma mucho distraerte verdad?" remarcó Kagome malhumorada mientras se desplomaba pesada en la cama y extendía su mano que tenía la aguja intravenosa.

"Detecto una indicación de amargura ahí?" preguntó Inuyasha. Él bajó la caja que había traído con él y la abrió para sacar la jeringa de diluido Xycrophobin con un pequeño tubo atado al extremo.

"Estoy sorprendida de que puedas notar la amargura." Dijo Kagome en el mismo tono de antes.

"Espera, he hecho algo para ofenderte?" Inuyasha detuvo sus suministros.

"Aparte de respirar… no…" Kagome se sonó.

Inuyasha regresó a trabajar.

"Pero así es."

Inuyasha la miró ceñudo. "Qué se supone que significa?" él tomó su mano gentilmente y comenzó a unir el tubo a la aguja en el reverso de su mano.

Kagome sólo suspiró y miró alrededor. "Soy una paciente moribunda y apenas estás aquí… estoy aburrida y todo lo que parece importarte son tus estúpidas formas y las enfermeras y el ser demando."

Él se congeló. "No demandarás por negligencia verdad?"

Ella le disparó una mirada.

"Sólo bromeaba, cielos…" él comenzó a apretar la jeringa y frotó su brazo gentilmente.

Por alguna razón Kagome deseaba que él estuviera frotando su brazo por afecto, pero sabía que sólo era porque la medicina era fría y su brazo se adormecía levemente mientras la dosis era administrada. Cuando terminó él empacó la jeringa mientras Kagome movía su brazo rígidamente. "Ahora puedes regresar con Kikyo."

Inuyasha se detuvo lentamente y la miró. "Bien. Si estás quejándote tanto de aburrimiento, sal."

Kagome resopló. "Esas es una buena idea. Excepto por el pequeño problema de que no estoy autorizada a salir de este hospital. Lo máximo que puedo hacer es ir a jugar bollares arriba con los pensionados."

"No querrás decir billares?"

"Um… probablemente."

"Bueno eso no es muy divertido, así que por qué no vamos al distrito Higashi por algo de diversión?" él sonrió levemente.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron ligeramente. "'Nosotros'?" repitió ella insegura.

"Dios sabe que necesito un descanso en algún punto – tengo tres días que puedo usar este mes, así que podemos salir esta noche si quieres."

Kagome abrió su boca para hablar, pero le tomó unos momentos encontrar las palabras. "Tú quieres salir… conmigo?"

"También tienes algún impedimento auditivo?" Inuyasha volteó sus ojos. "Eso fue lo que dije. Así que será mejor que saques tu tarjeta de crédito a las siete – y asegúrate de usar algo cálido, porque está haciendo frío allá afuera."

"Por qué mi tarjeta de crédito?" Kagome frunció de repente.

"Bueno, vas a pagar no?" Inuyasha sonrió de repente. "Sólo bromeaba, yo pagaré, pero cualquier cosa que quieras comprar para ti, tendrás que pagarlo. No es como si pronto extrañarás el dinero."

La enervó ligeramente que pudiera hablar sobre su muerte tan fácilmente… pero haciéndolo él, encontró que era menos enervante entre más decía cosas así. Tenía la sensación de que mañana probablemente se sentiría menos frágil por eso… especialmente después de pasar una noche con un tonto emocionalmente estreñido como Inuyasha.

"Tonto…" comentó ella secamente.

"Guarda los ruegos para más tarde, porque estaremos juntos por algún tiempo." Él le guiñó y agarró su caja mientras salía.

Kagome lo miró un rato antes de tumbarse, bocabajo, en la cama y gruñir. No le gustaban los crecientes sentimientos que estaba sintiendo por cierto doctor de cabello blanco.

Cielos… si le decía eso a cualquiera de sus amigas probablemente pensarían que quería a un doctor viejo… Nop… sólo uno joven.

------

Inuyasha arrebató un volante de la mano de Kagome mientras se sentaban en la mesa afuera de un café, desde que estaba lleno para comer adentro. "S.P.C.D? Qué demonios es esta basura?" preguntó él, leyendo el volante.

"La Sociedad Protectora contra la Crueldad a los Duendes." Dijo Kagome seriamente.

"Sabes que los duendes no existen, verdad?"

"Tenía mis dudas," sonrió Kagome. "Creo que es divertido."

"Le diste a esas personas de la SPCD mil yenes." Resopló Inuyasha.

"Bueno… por compasión…" ella palpó su bolsillo. "Además puedo permitirme botar los ahorros de mi vida, verdad?"

"No enloquezcas mucho, aún puedo encontrar una cura para ti."

"Mejor no. Si sobrevivo y boto todos mis ahorros seré una mujer muerta." Ella río y tomó el menú. "Qué quieres?"

"Sólo ensalada."

"Muy barato – yo Langosta!"

"Oye – Pago la comida, recuerdas?"

"Oh sí… de todas formas pido Langosta!"

"Dame eso." Inuyasha le regresó el volante y tomó el menú. "Oh dios mío… está en liras?"

"Bueno es Italiano." Señaló Kagome.

"Sí pero aún…" él la miró. "Confío en que escogerás el plato más costoso en Higashi."

"Si quieres, puedo pagar." Ofreció Kagome con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca. "Sí, pero eso te hará el caballero y a mi la dama parásito."

"Y qué, no hay cambio entonces." Ella esquivó la servilleta que le fue lanzada. "Sólo bromeaba! Pensé que los doctores era ricos!"

"Ya te dije – lo somos."

"Entonces por qué-"

"Hice una apuesta con un Cirujano miser…" él sonrió levemente. "Vamos a decir que mis bolsillos están considerablemente más ligeros de lo usual."

Kagome rió y miró alrededor buscando un mesero. "Bien, guardaré la comida costosa para que sea mi última comida. Sólo comeré un sándwich de pollo."

"Sabia elección." Inuyasha miró el menú para encontrar algo que sonara vagamente normal. No estaba seguro del tentáculo de calamar… Cuando levantó la mirada notó que Kagome estaba mirando en la distancia con una reprimida expresión. Él frunció y siguió su mirada para ver que estaba mirando una pareja en una mesa cercana. Una pareja romántica que estaba por los veinte y simplemente se abrazaban para calentarse del frío. De hecho estaba tan frío que estaba comenzando a nevar. Pequeños copos que no se pegaban al suelo, y se derretían.

"Cuál es el problema?" Preguntó Inuyasha sin rodeos.

Kagome volteó su mirada a la mesa. Aunque no parecía más animada. "Nada."

"Basura."

"Sólo estaba pensando…" Kagome suspiró. "Lo único que más quiero hacer antes de morir… es tener una familia propia…"

"Lo sé… lo dijiste antes." Inuyasha miró distraídamente a la pareja que ella había estado observando.

"No tengo miedo de morir…" ella mordió su labio y su voz tembló de nuevo. Inuyasha se sentó cuando sintió que algo le pasaba a sus ojos. "Sólo estoy… triste de que me perderé de muchas cosas…"

"No tienes que perderte de muchas cosas. Todavía puedes hacerlas. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirme lo que quieres ver." Inuyasha se inclinó para apoyarse sobre sus codos.

"Quiero ver a mis nietos."

"De acuerdo… tienes alguno?"

"Todavía no!" Kagome secó presurosa sus lágrimas. "Quería envejecer antes de morir… tu sabes… enamorarme, casarme, embarazarme – Quiero todas esas cosas más que una carrera como abogado."

Inuyasha no dijo nada.

"Sólo esperaba que llegara el hombre perfecto. Estaba GUARDÁNDOME! Y para qué? Para morir sola!" ella se derrumbó en la mesa en pequeños y silenciosos sollozos que sacudían sus hombros. "Todas mis amigas se mantenían diciendo que debía tener un novio – que la vida era muy corta para esperar y trabajar! Que tenía que divertirme porque mañana podría ser atropellada por un bus! Y yo decía que eso no pasaría si miraba en ambos sentidos – quería ser cuidadosa. No pensaba que había caso en apresurar las cosas – Me arrepentiría después. Pero ahora no he hecho absolutamente nada para arrepentirme… y me arrepiento de la mayoría de eso…"

"No deberías avergonzarte de esperar." Dijo Inuyasha suavemente. De hecho estaba bastante sorprendido de que Kagome no tuviera un novio… parecía una chica maravillosa… pero si había sido una decisión consciente de su parte en permanecer sola…

"Sí debería…" Kagome se estremeció. "Me arrepiento de todo! Nunca me he enamorado – Nunca me lo he permitido! Estaba esperando hasta que tuviera mi vida estable para hacerlo después… y ahora mira dónde estoy…"

"En un café agradable…"

"Voy a tener una maravillosa lápida, verdad?" Kagome se sentó e hipó. "Kagome Higurashi… mil novecientos ochenta y cinco a dos mil dos… no logró nada más que ver el milenio y billones de personas también vieron eso… murió una virgen!"

Ella había dicho eso realmente fuerte, y uno pocos habían volteado para ver a la chica gritando. Inuyasha sólo la miraba.

"Apesto! Mi pequeña y compasiva vida apesta! Y estoy tan… tan…" ella se desvaneció mientras escondía su cabeza en sus brazos, contra la mesa.

"Estás tan qué?" Inuyasha frunció, acercándose.

"… sola…" dijo ella en una voz pequeña.

Inuyasha suspiró compasivo de alguna forma. "Kagome… levanta tu cabeza."

"No…"

"Mírame…"

"No."

"Pero tu comida está aquí." Le dijo él.

Ella se sentó derecha para hacer espacio. "Pero no hemos ordenado nad-"

Ella se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de Inuyasha deslizarse por su quijada para detenerse al lado de su nuca. Estuvo por inquirir lo que estaba haciendo cuando lo sintió halar su cabeza para un suave y cálido beso. Contrastando, fríos copos de nieve cayeron en sus mejillas, y desde esta cercanía pudo ver uno derritiéndose en la nariz de Inuyasha.

No duró mucho, y pronto él se separó, pero no muy lejos, y no dejó caer su mano. Sonrió levemente al ver que Kagome había sido sacada de sus lágrimas y estaba mirándolo abiertamente.

"Por qué fue eso?" susurró ella.

"Has sido besada antes?"

"Sí…"

Inuyasha frunció ante eso. "Cuándo?"

"Justo ahora…"

"Bueno… ahí está tu primer beso…" él rozó un cálido pulgar sobre su mejilla, secando el rastro de las lágrimas y los derretidos copos de nieve. Kagome estaba en trance.

"P- Puedo tener el segundo?" preguntó ella vacilante.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Inuyasha, y por un momento pensó que él iba a rehusarse. Realmente no supo qué lo hizo besarla en primer lugar… supuso que era algo para hacer que dejara de llorar… y ahora?

Él se inclinó y se sintió satisfecho de verla cerrar sus ojos, antes de cerrar los suyos y darle un prolongado beso que duró mucho más que antes.

------

Continuará…

------


	11. Repercusiones

**28 Días**

(_28 Days_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 11

Repercusiones

------

------

Por primera vez, Inuyasha parecía estar teniendo un buen día - y no el usual buen día (como esos que duran dos horas y luego se tornan podridos) sino del tipo bueno que permanece bueno todo el día y todo iba sin sacudidas.

Sango estaba recuperándose de la cirugía en su habitación (al fin), Shippo no había regresado todavía - lo que significaba que probablemente estaba hablando de nuevo. Kikyo estaba bien desde que el cáncer había sido detectado en una etapa temprana - y la Doctora Fei parecía muy segura de que pronto estaría curada. Esto era suficiente para poner a Inuyasha de buen humor - lo cual lo hacía menos probable para espetar, maldecir o traumatizar pacientes - asegurando que no perdería más dinero con Miroku, y podía permitirse un café por primera vez en el almuerzo (uno que básicamente lo sedaba para hacer del día después del almuerzo uno también placentero).

Lo único bajo para el día era que el mundo afuera estaba cubierto en nieve y las calles cubiertas en hielo. Las personas se mantenían resbalándose y yendo al hospital con dios sabe qué roto y ya había habido unas llegadas de emergencia de accidentes de autos esa mañana. Pero ESO no iba a arruinar el espíritu de Inuyasha.

"Buenos días, Kikyo." Saludó Inuyasha felizmente cuando alcanzó la recepción, genuinamente contento de verla ahí.

Ella sólo lo miró. "Oh sí... 'grandiosa' mañana." Ella volteó sus ojos sarcásticamente y sopló su nariz con un pañuelo.

"Qué pasa contigo? No estás despejada?" preguntó él, golpeando su amada pluma púrpura en su tablero.

"No por el frío." Ella se sonó su congestionada nariz.

"Bueno viendo que regresaste al trabajo - tengo mensajes?" preguntó él mientras comenzaba a escribir cosas en su tablero.

"Unos pocos." Ella los levantó para que leyera. "Los del parqueadero dicen que tienes que dejar de parquear en los sitios de inválidos - no creen que ser un idiota sea un impedimento - tienes que parquear en otro lugar."

"Diles morderme."

"Lo hice." Ella se sonó y continuó. "Entonces hubo uno que llegó con una carta bomba esta mañana."

"Suena interesante. Qué decía?"

"'Socixelsid sol a netart'," leyó Kikyo con cuidado.

Inuyasha dejó de escribir y la miró, "Necesito inyectar mis orejas?"

"Nop... tienes que leerlo al revés."

"Oh..." Inuyasha asintió. "Bueno también diles 'emredrom'."

"Luego hay este anónimo... dice que van a matarte." Kikyo levantó la mirada. "Un antiguo paciente tal vez?"

"Ese sería Sess..." él se encogió indiferente y movió las prescripciones hacia ella. "Dile a esa fumadora... la Sra... Sra... cuálessunombre..."

"Gin?"

"Sí - esa. Dile venir a verme a la sala de revisión después del almuerzo." Inuyasha se inclinó contra el escritorio. "Y dile a la bebedora que tiene que quedarse en recuperación hasta que yo lo diga."

"Quiere más bebida."

"Bueno no le des!" Inuyasha frunció. "No hay caso en beber para ahogar sus penas... por lo que parece, las penas saben nadar."

Kikyo asintió y continuó con su archivo.

"Oye... estás bien?" preguntó él después de una corta pausa.

Kikyo levantó la mirada de repente, una mirada asustada en sus ojos antes de recuperarse con un rápido destello de una sonrisa... esa duró una fracción de segundo. "Sí, bien. Tu mamá es una buena doctora. Se ocupó bien de mi."

"Pero aún hay una probabilidad de que la cirugía no remueva completamente el problema." Inuyasha frunció. "Lo sabes, verdad?"

"Por supuesto que lo sé." Tuvo que intentar sonar rencorosa ahí. Después de todo era una enfermera, y sabía todo sobre esas cosas. Pero igual sonó preocupada.

"Si tienes algún problema no dudes en venir a verme, de acuerdo?" dijo él inusualmente gentil.

Kikyo lo miró un momento antes de desviar su cabeza y asentir rápidamente. No quería que la viera sonrojarse.

"Inuyasha!" llamó Miroku mientras llegaba. "Quieres tomar ese café del que has hablado toda la mañana?"

"De acuerdo." Inuyasha sonrió. "Pero después de darle a Kagome su inyección."

Miroku asintió en acuerdo y siguió a Inuyasha mientras tomaba su caja con las inyecciones de Xycrophobin, y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Kagome.

"Y a propósito dónde estuviste anoche?" Quiso saber Miroku mientras caminaban. "Te fuiste de repente."

"Me sentí enfermo."

"Vaya... y yo vi un cerdo en la sala de espera que había roto su ala volando hacia Godzilla."

"Espero que no sea uno de mis pacientes." Inuyasha ignoró su sarcástica estocada. "Para tu información, realmente estaba enfermo."

"Sí verdad... el día que te enfermes es el día que los extraterrestres invadan." Miroku sonrió. "Y cómo es que las enfermeras vinieron a mí y dijeron que uno de tus pacientes estaba perdido... Kagome, creo que era..."

"Probablemente huyó otra vez." Inuyasha se encogió. Su expresión no traicionó nada. "Pero ahora regresó."

"Y tú." Dijo Miroku imparcial sin una sonrisa.

Inuyasha le dio una corta y curiosa mirada antes de llegar a la puerta de Kagome y abrirla. "Buenos días."

"Mediodía en realidad." Kagome tocó su reloj desde donde estaba sentada en la cama (por primera vez en su bata de hospital). "Qué te tomó tanto?"

"Ocupado." Inuyasha sonrió con un movimiento de hombro y fue a pararse al lado de su cama mientras preparaba la dosis.

Miroku se quedó atrás para dejarlos continuar.

"Brazo." Ordenó Inuyasha y Kagome lo extendió sin cuestionar.

"Al menos eres mejor que mi paciente." Comentó Miroku. "Ella se rehúsa a tomar su medicina."

"Por qué?" preguntó Kagome.

"Cree que ha sido probada en animales." Respondió Miroku.

Kagome se estremeció, mitad porque Inuyasha estaba frotando su brazo mientras le administraba la droga. "Pruebas en animales es una horrible idea... se ponen todos nerviosos y comienzan a dar las respuestas equivocadas. Todos saben eso."

Inuyasha rió y terminó con la jeringa. Continuó frotando su brazo por unos momentos antes de dejar caer su mano para descansarla en su muslo. Ninguno pareció notar la acción... pero la sonrisa de Miroku desapareció de repente...

"Te sientes bien hoy?" preguntó Inuyasha, sólo para revisar.

"Genial. Siento como si pudiera saltar de altos edificios y vivir para contarlo."

"Genial - pero no lo intentes de verdad." Sonrió él. "O el paracaidismo está en tu lista?"

"Nah... realmente nunca soy buena en cosas la primera vez... y conoces el dicho..." Kagome se encogió. "Si al principio no tienes éxito entonces el paracaidismo realmente no es para ti."

"Tienes que realizar tus sueños antes del fin de mes - excepto aquellos donde estás cayendo o caminando a la escuela desnuda... no son buenos sueños para hacer." Le dijo Inuyasha.

Miroku se movió inquieto en la puerta cuando Kagome rió.

"Oh - a propósito - desde que estoy pronosticada a morir el 23 de diciembre... puedo tener mis regalos de Navidad antes?" preguntó Kagome dulcemente.

"Cualquier cosa por ti." Inuyasha sonrió. "Tengo que ir a almorzar ahora, pero regresaré en unas horas."

"Oh... bien." Kagome parecía un poco apagada, pero mantuvo una valiente sonrisa. "Te veré más tarde entonces."

"Nos vemos." Inuyasha se despidió mientras volteaba y salía con Miroku quien permaneció engañosamente callado. "Qué pasa contigo Miroku?"

"Estabas coqueteando." Fue la franca respuesta.

"Miroku... para ti, cualquier forma de comunicación entre un hombre y una mujer es coqueteo." Espetó Inuyasha, su buen humor comenzaba a evaporarse.

"No me malinterpretes, no es que esté sorprendido de que seas capaz de coquetear... es sólo... estás haciéndolo con un paciente." Dijo Miroku cuidadosamente.

"Y?" Inuyasha frunció. "No es contra la ley. Muchos doctores y pacientes salen..."

"Pero ella estará muerta en menos de dos semanas."

Parecía que su día estaba tornándose en su usual buen día que se volvía malo a la mitad. Parecía que esto era tan cercano a lo que él iba a tener de un buen día.

"Eso es SI no encuentro una cura!"

"Y SI no?" Miroku se detuvo y volteó hacia él, obligando a Inuyasha a detenerse también. "Qué harías entonces?"

"Viviría con eso!" gruñó él.

"Y si ella vive? Qué harás? Seguro que los doctores salen con sus pacientes, pero sabes que es ilegal, verdad?"

"Muérdeme Miroku."

"A su familia no le gustará."

"Y qué hay de ti? Sales con Sango!"

"Qué!" Miroku quedó boquiabierto. "Cómo lo sabes!"

"Oh por amor de dios..." Inuyasha gruñó. "Lo sabía antes que tú!"

"Pero esto es diferente! Ella no va a morir!"

"Pero le practicaste una cirugía - y una relación realmente podría haber perjudicado tu juicio!" Inuyasha lo regañó. "Y tú estás sobre mi por mirar a Kagome de forma equivocada!"

Miroku retrocedió. "De acuerdo... bien... supongo... que no es tan malo. No creo que afectará tu juicio en este caso... así que al menos no tengo que reportarte - eh - no era que fuera a hacerlo!"

Inuyasha volteó sus ojos.

"Pero tienes un problema. Tu mamá ha estado estudiando el Xycrophobin por años y no ha descubierto nada... tienes que trabajar en una cura por ti mismo si no quieres perderla."

Eso golpeó a Inuyasha, no había estado impresionándolo recientemente que Kagome ESTABA muriendo. Se mantenía olvidando ese importante factor cuando ella estaba tan feliz, normal y saludable. Pero eso no duraría mucho... y aunque él había estado hablando de eso, tratando y ayudando a Kagome... no lo había golpeado realmente.

Ahora sí... justo como la hebilla que había golpeado al repartidor en la cabeza... Pero intentó duro no dejar que Miroku viera que sí.

"Lo sé... voy a trabajar en eso esta noche."

"Espero que encuentres algo..." Miroku se desvaneció cuando su beeper sonó en su cintura. "Oh Sango... um... un paciente... me necesita."

Él lo golpeó rápidamente, dejando a Inuyasha tomar su café solo. Pero de repente no se sintió para tomar café, cuando dudó que lo calmara por el resto del día.

Así que sólo regresó a la recepción para continuar con pacientes.

"La fumadora está en la sala seis... tu paciente bebedora está en la sala doce y Shippo y la Sra. Kitsune están en la sala tres..." le dijo Kikyo cuando llegó. Él no interrumpió el paso mientras la pasaba y se dirigía a las tres salas.

Llegó primero con el paciente fumador e inmediatamente comenzó a toser cuando entró a una sala llena de humo. "Qué demonios...? No puede leer! Prohibido fumar en el hospital!"

"Ssh! Estoy en el teléfono!" siseó la mujer.

No era un buen día para hablarle a un reprendido doctor. Antes de ella saber lo que estaba pasando, el teléfono fue arrebatado de su mano, lejos de su oído, aplastado en un teléfono plano y lanzado en la desinfectada caneca detrás de Inuyasha. Ella quedó boquiabierta y lo miró con shock. "Qué demonios está haciendo!"

"Deteniéndola de tener cáncer cerebral... y deteniendo que otras personas que están en tratamiento para cáncer cerebral en las otras salas tengan interrumpidas sus cirugías por las señales de un celular!" Inuyasha arrebató el cigarrillo de su boca y lo estampó en el piso. "Cuán estúpida es!"

"Oiga! No puede entrar aquí y hablarme así! No soy una enfermera, sabe - soy un paciente! Y una que va a demandar si no comienza a ser un poco más educado!" gritó la mujer.

"Cree que me importa!" respondió Inuyasha. "Sabe, fumar es malo para usted - como para todos los demás. Es su culpa si ha estado haciéndolo por tanto tiempo y ahora tiene problemas en el pecho y condiciones cardíacas - mis malditos modales no van a salvarla o a matarla ahora!"

La mujer echó humo... lo cual era difícil de ver realmente por todo el humo.

"Quiere que la ayude a mejorar?" preguntó Inuyasha furioso. "Deje de fumar! Deje de empujar su vida hacia el borde del acantilado deliberadamente! Deje de desperdiciarla mientras hay cientos de personas allá afuera que desean tener una oportunidad como usted!"

"Bueno, eso es! Me voy al hospital público. Si quisiera ser tratada como una idiota habría ido a trabajar. Adiós."

Inuyasha no sentía verla ir. Y ambos se precipitaron en diferentes direcciones - la mujer dirigiéndose a la salida e Inuyasha hacia la mujer bebedora. Él entró a la sala para verla llorando.

"Él me dejó!" chilló ella cuando se detuvo corto ante la vista. "Se fue con esa falsa rubia de veinte años con el bronceado - nunca va a regresar!"

"Tal vez no va a regresar porque es una alcohólica." Dijo Inuyasha cortamente, y nada amable.

La mujer estalló más fuerte en lágrimas. Inuyasha permaneció inmóvil.

"No sabe lo que es para nosotras las mujeres ser dejadas por sus hombres!"

"Sabe lo que es para nosotros los hombres ser dejados por nuestras mujeres?" respondió Inuyasha.

"Es lo mismo!" gritó ella roncamente. "Debería terminar con mi miserable existencia ahora!"

"No se moleste..." Inuyasha hizo una mueca. "Puede vivir por tanto tiempo como quiera, no importará al final. Aún estará muerta por la misma cantidad de tiempo."

"Qué?" ella dejó de llorar para fruncirle.

"No soy un psiquiatra - no trato con alcohólicos - vaya a hablar con alguien que le importe!" Él señaló la puerta. "O mejor aún - a alguien que tenga una buen día!"

La mujer salió enojada. Pero al menos no estaba llorando más.

Cuando Inuyasha planeó en continuar a la siguiente sala, de repente se topó con Miroku. "Qué?" gritó él.

Miroku levantó su portalápices lleno de dinero con una sonrisa y movió los contenidos ruidosamente. "Eso serán doscientos yenes, gracias."

"Oh - ve a joder a un cerdo volador!" espetó Inuyasha y fue con el tercer paciente. Estaba en un rollo. Dos pacientes con quienes tratar en dos minutos... eso tenía que ser una especie de récord. (No importaba que se fueran sin curar e insatisfechas).

Pero ahora era el turno de Shippo... y si el mocoso estaba de regreso entonces el humor de Inuyasha realmente no podría mejorar. Abrió la puerta y miró a las dos personas adentro. Sólo cuando notó lo que estaba viendo todas esas violentas urgencias de matar y mutilar desaparecieron.

Principalmente porque alguien más ya había desquitado esas urgencias en Shippo.

"Siento molestarlo doctor..." La Sra. Kitsune tocó una de las manos de su hijo gentilmente... era obvio que ella había estado llorando. "Pero no tenía otro lugar para llevarlo..."

Inuyasha apenas la escuchó hablar. Estaba muy ocupado mirando a Shippo. Un horrible corte pasaba por su ceja y parecía que el hueso de su quijada había sido golpeado en la derecha. Su brazo derecho también parecía dañado... ensangrentado y maltratado.

Shippo no dijo una palabra... tampoco levantó su mirada del piso.

------

"Oye Kikyo - has visto una pluma púrpura por aquí en algún lugar?" preguntó Miroku esperanzadamente cuando alcanzó la recepción.

Kikyo no pareció responder. Estaba suspendida sobre el borde del mostrador como si estuviera lista para alzar vuelo, mordiendo su labio preocupada. Miroku miró alrededor y le frunció. "Pasa algo?"

"Mm." Respondió Kikyo distraída.

"Estoy interrumpiendo?" preguntó Miroku. "Porque felizmente iré a joderme si está bien contigo?"

Kikyo no respondió... mayormente porque parecía como si estuviera concentrándose duro. Era algo que Miroku no veía todos los días. "Tratando de recordar lo que viene después del siete?"

"Ocho..."

Miroku tuvo la extraña sensación de que Kikyo estaba en otro plano de la realidad. "Cómo está la horca Kikyo?"

"Baja..." ella se alejó del escritorio, antes de aparentemente cambiar de opinión y regresar antes de chocar sus manos en el mesón y verse determinada. "Esto es ridículo! Tengo que ir a decirle al departamento médico!"

"Sobre qué?" Miroku preguntó tras ella mientras se marchaba. "Digo - juro que no PLANEAMOS usar a esos duendes como esclavos."

Kikyo no le prestó atención a su broma y se apuró. Trabajo forzado en duendes era una cosa... pero salir con un paciente era otra... ella tenía que hacer esto por el propio bien de Inuyasha, y también por el propio bien de Kagome.

Ella pensó brevemente que tal vez sólo estaba haciéndolo por su propio bien personal... pero eso era inaceptable.

------

"Cómo pasó esto, Shippo?" preguntó Inuyasha seriamente mientras acercaba su silla a la mesa de revisión. Con cuidado, retiró el cabello de Shippo para examinar la extensión del daño. Debía doler porque la herida se extendía sobre su línea del cabello... pero Shippo no hizo mueca. Inuyasha miró ligeramente acusatorio a la Sra. Kitsune.

"Yo..." ella luchó por hablar normalmente. "No tenía idea... pensé... la enfermera... cuando ella dijo que mi esposo podría haber... no lo creí... y luego..."

Inuyasha la miró, no menos molesto. "Va a dejarlo?"

La mujer asintió sin titubear. "Sólo me preocupa... ser una madre soltera de un hijo adoptado... la agencia podría quererlo de regreso..."

Inuyasha resopló. "Como si importara ahora." Él retiró sus manos de Shippo y suspiró. "Necesitarás sutura y sugiero que se quede esta noche. Y debe tener una consulta con el psiquiatra APROPIADO."

"Pero pensé que usted era el psiquiatra...?" La Sra. Kitsune frunció.

"Uh..." Inuyasha evadió esa pregunta... no quería ser demandado todavía. "Medio tiempo."

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y se abrió sin ninguna invitación. Inuyasha volteó, por decirle a quien fuera irse... hasta que reconoció que era la Doctora Fei... quien se veía muy solemne sin duda. Tal vez todavía estaba molesta por la chica en el apartamento en la mañana.

"Ahora qué pasa?" preguntó Inuyasha sin rodeos.

"Sal Inuyasha," lo invitó su madre gentilmente.

"Estoy en medio de-"

"Está bien... sólo tomará un minuto." Dijo ella con una falsa sonrisa.

Eso preocupó a Inuyasha ligeramente, pero se disculpó, salió de la sala y cerró la puerta tras él. Estuvo por demandar cuál era el problema cuando notó a otros tres superiores médicos luciendo serios con sus manos cerradas apretadamente.

La única vez que cuatro oficiales aparecían en un lugar era en las reuniones principales... reuniones externas eran extrañas y usualmente decía problemas (algo que Kikyo no podía pronunciar muy bien).

"Esto es por botar el ántrax?" preguntó Inuyasha rápidamente. "Porque si lo es - juro que sólo fue azúcar!"

"No es por eso Inuyasha." Su madre movió su cabeza lentamente.

"Estamos relevándote de uno de tus pacientes." Declaró el hombre tras ella.

Inuyasha frunció sus ojos. "Cuál?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

Por alguna razón se sintió medio agradecido. De repente un peso se había levantado de su conciencia. "Por qué?"

"Escuchamos de un pequeño coqueteo..." dijo el hombre otra vez, luciendo severo. Inuyasha maldijo mentalmente a Miroku. "Además, estamos de acuerdo en que tal vez darte este particular paciente fue un error... un poco fuera de tu competencia."

"Pero soy un experto en todos los campos." Gruñó Inuyasha.

"No en la muerte."

Su madre intervino. "Vamos a dársela a otro doctor. Tomará la investigación para la cura... está fuera de tus hombros. No tienes ninguna razón para hablar más con ella."

"Entendido?" el segundo hombre levantó una ceja.

"Sí..." Inuyasha suspiró y bajó la mirada. "De todas formas iba a ir a ustedes y pedir otro doctor para manejarla..."

La expresión de la Doctora Fei se suavizó. "Sé que es difícil, hijo... creo que esto es lo mejor."

"También lo creo..." él colocó un pequeño frunce antes de levantar la vista. "Ahora si me disculpan, tengo un paciente con quien regresar."

Eso era todo lo que había que decir. No había razón de que debiera ver de nuevo a Kagome a menos que se encontraran por casualidad. Pero entonces su madre tenía que decir lo peor posible cuando comenzó a regresar hacia la puerta.

"El Doctor Kouga se hará cargo."

Inuyasha casi pasa un puño por la puerta. De repente su madre recordó la no - tan - amistosa rivalidad entre los dos jóvenes doctores e hizo una mueca. "Lo siento..."

Inuyasha apretó sus puños y se obligó a permanecer calmado. "Está bien. Puede tenerla... no me importa."

Ahora si Kouga conseguía encontrar una cura después de todas las noches sin dormir que Inuyasha había pasado despierto en el laboratorio tratando de encontrarla... Inuyasha podría poner un ratón y saltar del edificio después de todo.

Él cerró la puerta en una forma controlada, asegurándose de no tirarla y alarmar a las dos víctimas en la sala. Sonrió apretadamente mientras se sentaba en su silla y extendía una bandeja. Él chasqueó sus dedos ante el rostro de Shippo para llamar su atención y pretendió sonreír confortante. "Sólo voy a darte anestesia local... y luego suturaré esa herida en tu cabeza, de acuerdo? Tendrás que ir a ver a Miroku para arreglar tu quijada. Así que no intentes hablar entre ahora hasta después de tu cirugía."

Shippo asintió dócilmente mientras Inuyasha se instalaba para trabajar, tratando muy duro de no pensar en Kagome.

------

Kagome suspiró oscuramente mientras se echaba hacia atrás para revisar cómo estaba su esmalte de uñas. Arrugó su nariz críticamente y cambió al otro pie. Cuando terminó movió sus dedos... o los habría movido... excepto que no podía...

Ella intentó moverlos otra vez, pero sólo podía mover sus pies. Se sentía como si sus dedos estuvieran entumecidos... y cuando los pellizcó no sintió mucho, sólo un ligero susurro de hormigueo.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta, desviando momentáneamente su pánico y levantó la vista con una sonrisa aliviada para ver que Inuyasha al fin había llegado. Se había ido por horas. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció abruptamente cuando vio entrar a un doctor de cabello oscuro. Él sonrió plácidamente y avanzó para extender su mano.

"Hola Kagome, soy el Doctor Kouga," él sonrió mientras ella tomaba su mano vacilante y las estrechaba.

"Uh... hola..."

"Soy tu nuevo doctor."

"Qué pasó con Inuyasha?" preguntó Kagome rápidamente, casi dejando caer su esmalte.

"Te entregó a mi por la duración de tu enfermedad." Él asintió. "Te trataré de ahora en adelante."

Kagome no podía encontrar las palabras para describir cómo se sentía. Pero después, las enfermeras quienes la atendieron sólo pudieron describirlo como un 'viaje a la colina de la salud'.

------

Continuará...

------


	12. Un giro hacia lo peor

**28 Días**

(_28 Days_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 12

Un giro hacia lo peor

------

------

Miroku volteó la esquina en el laboratorio y se detuvo en corto cuando vio que Inuyasha estaba adentro. No era que Inuyasha estuviera haciendo algún trabajo… de hecho estaba arrancando páginas de su bloc y arrugándolas en pelotas para hacer malabares. Miroku miró su reloj con un frunce. "No deberías estar acostado en tu cama ahora? Deberías haberte ido hace horas."

"Estoy aquí todas las noches, Miroku. Lo sabes." Dijo Inuyasha imparcial, lanzando dos pelotas en la caneca opuesta a su mesa y arrancó tres nuevas de su libreta.

"Sí… pero usualmente estás trabajando…" En una cura para Kagome.

"Ahora no. No puedo molestarme en ir a casa. Cuál es el punto? Tengo que regresar de nuevo en seis horas."

"Oh maldición… estás deprimido?" Miroku suspiró. "Porque si lo estás - creo que necesitas tomarte unas vacaciones."

"Muérdeme."

Miroku se movió incómodo. "Escuché lo que pasó… transferiste a Kagome a Kouga." Todos sabían que Inuyasha nunca le daría voluntariamente un paciente a Kouga… tal vez a alguien más… pero nunca a Kouga. "Supongo que el consejo médico descubrió sobre-"

Él se detuvo corto cuando el bloc que Inuyasha estaba usando lo golpeó en la cara. Miroku se sonó y meneó su nariz, revisando si estaba rota. "Bien… puedo ver que no quieres hablar de eso. Así que seguiré mi camino."

Inuyasha continuó haciendo malabares hasta que se quedó sin papel y la caneca estuvo sobrecargada con pelotas. Él suspiró y golpeó sus dedos contra el escritorio, preguntándose qué demonios debía hacer ahora. Estaba cansado… pero no quería ir a casa… si algo se estaba sintiendo culpable por abandonar su búsqueda por una cura.

Tal vez debería jugar al coma para pasar el tiempo…?

------

"Aquí está el resto de la investigación de Inuyasha en la enfermedad." Aki bostezó mientras le alcanzaba a Kouga unas carpetas.

"Algún incidente registrado de ella perdiendo en control motor en sus piernas?" preguntó él.

Aki movió su cabeza, frotando sus cansados ojos mientras permanecía en su escritorio.

"Entonces este es un nuevo desarrollo." Remarcó Kouga. "Bien… envía a las chicas a revisarla durante la noche, de acuerdo?"

Aki asintió levemente hasta fruncir. "Alguna de las demás han notado que está echando para atrás."

"Echando para atrás?" Kouga le frunció.

"Sí… bueno… como, ayer parecía toda feliz… hoy regresó a la Fase Cuatro… Depresión. No comió, no habló, no salió…"

Kouga movió su cabeza. "Eso no causa depresión. Quién podría ponerse emocional por esa alcornoque?"

'Kikyo…?' Fue la silenciosa adivinanza de Aki.

"Puedes regresar a tus deberes." Le informó Kouga abruptamente.

Aki ahogó otro bostezo y dejó su sala de revisión para regresar a sus rondas. Su primera parada por supuesto fue la habitación de Kagome. Abrió la puerta tranquilamente y sonrió mientras se acercaba a la cama. "Estás bien, Kagome?"

El inexpresivo rostro de Kagome permaneció mirando directo al frente hacia la pared opuesta. Había estado postrada en la cama durante el último día ahora que no podía usar sus piernas. No había dicho una palabra desde entonces.

"Necesitas algo?" preguntó Aki.

Kagome no respondió… casi como si no hubiese escuchado nada. Aki no dejó mostrar su preocupación y sólo sonrió plácidamente mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia la puerta. "Usa el botón para llamar si quieres algo, siempre hay alguien por el corredor si los necesitas."

Kagome aún no respondió.

Aki cerró tranquilamente la puerta tras ella y fue a revisar uno de los más recientes pacientes de Miroku. Sango.

Alguien realmente debió haberle advertido a Aki que Sango hablaba rápido y podía sacar casi todo lo que quisiera de una persona…

------

"Aquí hay alguien que salió de la cama del lado equivocado." Sango saludó a Inuyasha la mañana siguiente. Lo había escuchado venir… los varios gritos furiosos lo habían delatado. Luego notó que todavía estaba con la misma ropa de ayer. "O debo decir caer de la banca de trabajo… qué te pasó?"

"No comiences conmigo, Sango." Gruñó él con rabia apenas contenida. "No estoy de humor para preguntas rápidas."

"Es por Kagome, no es cierto?"

"No."

"Kouga?"

"No!"

"Es por los dos?" Sango hizo una mueca. "Ooh… eso suena a picado."

"Lo es - espera - cállate Sango!" Espetó Inuyasha y se precipitó al lado de su cama.

"Déjame adivinar…" Dijo Sango vagamente mientras tomaba sus brazos y comenzaba a desenrollar los vendajes. "Estás muy cansado o asustado de cuidar a Kagome así que se la entregaste al Doctor Kouga?"

Inuyasha se paralizó y la miró.

"Justo una puñalada en la oscuridad." Su tono era ligero pero ella no forzó una sonrisa. Por primera vez lo miró molesta. "Tus enfermeras hablan demasiado sobre tus otros pacientes."

Los puños de Inuyasha se apretaron. "No deberían, es contra la regulación. No deberías saber el nombre de Kagome."

"Qué voy a hacer con él?" Sango volteó sus ojos. "Mi profesión me compromete a la confidencialidad. No estoy autorizada a hablar sobre mis clientes de pacientes a nadie… tampoco lo haría por ti."

La expresión de Inuyasha permaneció paciente mientras volteaba sus manos de un lado a otro para revisar sus muñecas.

"Entonces eres un cobarde, realmente eres tan frío como para deshacerte de un paciente?" preguntó Sango de repente. "Supongo que realmente no te gustan tus pacientes después de todo. Supongo que todo lo que ves cuando nos miras es un producto. Los que se van son llevados directamente para el ataúd - los que viven son embarcados tan pronto como sea posible."

"Vaya forma de demostrar lo que sabes." Respondió Inuyasha apretadamente.

"Dios… No sé por qué lo intento…" Sango resopló y movió su cabeza. "Eres tan idiota que también quiero entregarla a Kouga. Tal vez se preocupe más… y SÉ que tiene más modales."

Inuyasha 'accidentalmente' presionó muy duro en sus curadas incisiones.

"Ow!" Sango retiró su brazo. "Cuidado!"

"Oops." Dijo él nada convincente y haló sus manos. "Cómo se sienten?"

"Lista para hacer huecos en ciertas cabezas duras." Siseó Sango entre dientes. "Quieres ver?"

"Déjalo Sango. Mis pacientes no son asunto tuyo - así que cállate y concéntrate en curarte de una vez en vez de meter tu nariz en los asuntos de otras personas." Espetó Inuyasha.

"Debería darte un pedazo de mi mente…" le gruñó ella.

"Antes de que hagas eso mejor asegúrate de que tengas suficiente para desperdiciar." Él sonrió.

"Oh que gracioso…" Sango le dio una fulminante mirada. "Me encantaría continuar la batalla de inteligencia pero no pareces tener mucha munición."

"Como sea…"

"Supongo que te enorgulleces…" Provocó Sango. "Enfermando a una pobre joven."

"A quién? A ti?" Inuyasha resopló. "Apuesta que sí."

"Estoy hablando de Kagome." Espetó Sango.

Inuyasha le disparó una ilegible mirada antes de fruncir sus ojos. "De qué hablas? Kagome está bien."

Sango rió sin humor. "Oh seguro… no está enferma! El hecho de que perdió el uso de sus piernas debido a un deterioro muscular - gracias a ese virus que la matará pronto! Oh - y Kouga también ha actualizado su expectativa de vida! No tiene dos semanas… tiene tres días máximo para vivir."

Inuyasha la miró.

"Felicitaciones, Doctor. Has conseguido evitar que otro paciente muera contigo." La mirada de Sango casi era lívida, aunque no conozca a Kagome. "Pero supongo que está dirigiéndose hacia ese ataúd desde el principio…"

"Quién te dijo todo esto?"

"Una de las enfermeras. Anoche."

"Cuál?"

"Como si fuera a decirte eso." Sango flexionó sus dedos enojada, algo que sólo había podido hacer recientemente. "Todo lo que necesitas saber es que es tu culpa."

Inuyasha movió su cabeza. "No sabes nada. Cómo puede ser mi culpa - hice todo lo que pude por ella!"

"Y un poco más también, lo sé!" espetó Sango. "Pero luego actúas todo frío y calloso con ella y la entregas a otro doctor sin explicar por qué! La pobre chica probablemente piensa que la odias - probablemente piensa que va a morir sola, no amada y paralizada!"

Inuyasha abrió su boca para desquitarse pero Sango fue muy rápida. "Eso es tu culpa! Ve a verla ahora mismo y discúlpate!"

"Un momento - soy tu doctor! No puedes decirme qué hacer!"

"VE!" gritó Sango y señaló la puerta.

"No!" Inuyasha mantuvo su posición. "Oblígame!"

"O juro que te arrepentirás!" Siseó Sango tan peligrosamente que Inuyasha reconsideró su decisión.

Después de unos momentos de silencio Sango habló. "Lo estás reconsiderando?"

"Estoy reconsiderando, reconsiderando." Él apretó sus puños. "Bien… Iré DESPUÉS de que vea a mis otros pacientes."

Sango se echó hacia atrás molesta mientras lo veía salir. Cuando se fue estalló en una amplia sonrisa. "Novato…"

Kagome era más inteligente de lo que le daban crédito…

------

El Sr. Takeo fue el siguiente paciente en sus rondas, pero infortunadamente… Tenía que compartir al ciego con Miroku. Alguien que Inuyasha no deseaba ver o hablar en ese momento.

"Viste a Kagome recientemente?" preguntó Miroku distraídamente cuando Inuyasha llegó a la sala de revisión.

"Debería verla?" respondió Inuyasha con malicia apenas contenida. "Pensé que me dijiste que no estaba autorizado?"

"Uh…" Miroku se vio perplejo. "No… puedes verla… por qué no estarías autorizado?"

Palabras descaradas viniendo del hombre que había hablado de Inuyasha y Kagome.

"Hola? Puedo recibir tratamiento en algún momento de hoy?" El viejo Sr. Takeo preguntó desde donde estaba tomando su café.

Inuyasha le disparó una mirada. "Sabe lo que estoy haciendo? Estoy dándole el dedo."

Miroku volteó sus ojos cuando obviamente Inuyasha no estaba haciendo tal cosa, e hizo un gesto de dinero al otro doctor que le mereció otra mirada.

"No engañes a un anciano." El Sr. Takeo reprimió a Inuyasha con un dedo mientras bajaba su café en la mesa de revisión. "No estás dándome un dedo."

"Estás seguro que eres ciego?" Inuyasha le levantó una ceja.

"Está bien… sólo estoy pretendiendo."

Inuyasha murmuró algo que sonó sospechosamente como 'loco'.

"Oye - no estoy loco! Sólo soy un hombre cuerdo viviendo en el cuerpo de un loco." Asintió el Sr. Takeo convincentemente.

"Bien entonces…" Miroku miró a Inuyasha. "Vas a tomar su presión sanguínea o lo hago yo?"

"No lo sé, Miroku." Dijo Inuyasha con su espalda volteada. "Usualmente te gusta tomar mi presión, así que por qué no lo haces?"

Miroku lo miró. "Sólo estoy suponiendo… pero estás molesto conmigo por alguna razón?"

"Qué te hace decir eso?" Inuyasha volteó con enervante calma.

"Sólo está suponiendo." Respondió el Sr. Takeo por Miroku.

Inuyasha le disparó a Takeo una fría mirada mientras Miroku captaba. "Oh… crees que fui YO quien le dijo a los directores médicos sobre Kagome!"

"Ciertamente veo por qué pasaste TU examen de cirujano."

"Inuyasha - juro que no dije nada!" Dijo Miroku rápidamente. "Te dije que no diría nada y no lo hice!"

"Buen intento Miroku - pero eras el único que lo sabía! Quién más le habría contado al consejo médico!" gruñó Inuyasha.

"No lo sé - pero ciertamente no fui yo." Miroku se infló y cruzó sus brazos. "Como si fuera la única persona quien te vio hacerte muy amigo de Kagome."

"Esto es mejor que los culebrones…" murmuró Takeo.

"Y si no fuiste tú entonces quién?"

"No sé… Aki… Kouga… Kikyo…" Miroku se encogió de hombros. "Ellos podrían saber de eso."

Inuyasha apretó sus puños furioso.

"Entonces descubre el pastel." El Sr. Takeo frotó sus manos. "Esto suena como un picante romance si me preguntan-"

"Nadie está preguntándote nada." Gruñó Inuyasha.

"Kagome es una enfermera? Tu novia? O mejor aún… un paciente?"

Inuyasha miró un momento antes de alcanzar en silencio y golpear una bandeja vacía al lado de su taza de café, haciendo saltar la taza. "Cuidado, Sr. Takeo! Café caliente está salpicando por todos lados!"

El Sr. Takeo no reaccionó. "No engañes a un anciano, muchacho."

Miroku suspiró. "Sr. Takeo, tiene un bigote en su mejilla."

"Oh…" el anciano se volteó para frotarla. La compasión no estaba ahí para comenzar.

Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos y miró a Miroku mientras tanto. "Pero supongo que has escuchado de Sango sobre Kagome… retrocediendo… verdad?"

Miroku asintió. "Aki me dijo esta mañana."

Aparentemente Aki parecía estar diciéndole muchas cosas a la gente.

"Creo que debes ir a verla…" dijo Miroku gentilmente. "Realmente no ha pasado mucho…"

Inuyasha frunció levemente, mirando su mano que descansaba en la mesa.

El Sr. Takeo volteó. "Se fue?"

Miroku movió su cabeza. "Todavía está ahí."

"Y qué voy a decirle?" preguntó Inuyasha de repente. "No es como si pueda confrontarla… va a morir pronto…"

Miroku se encogió. "Dile que te preocupas… que no la odias… aún si no te preocupas por ella no tienes que decirle. Al menos debe morir feliz…"

Inuyasha permaneció en silencio, pensando en eso.

"Puedes ir a verla ahora… me encargaré del Sr. Takeo." Ofreció Miroku.

Después de un breve momento de titubeo, Inuyasha volteó y salió. Miroku regresó al Sr. Takeo quien señaló su mejilla. "Todavía está ahí?" Miroku sonrió y movió su cabeza. "También tiene uno en la otra mejilla."

------

Sorpresa, sorpresa… Kagome no estaba en su habitación cuando Inuyasha llegó. Por un momento se rompió la cabeza ya que realmente no podía haber salido caminando… antes de darse cuenta que una silla de ruedas debe haber estado por ahí. Notó algo en la cama y avanzó para levantar la nota.

"Tengo que ir a encontrarme…" leyó él, antes de voltearla y mirar el revés. "Si regreso antes de que regrese, por favor dime esperar….?"

Tal vez Kagome finalmente lo perdió.

Mejor ir a revisar el primero.

Mientras se dirigía por el corredor se preguntó vagamente lo que iba a decirle. Estaba acostumbrado a verla actuar complacida y feliz ahora… qué iba a decir para sacarla de la depresión. Giró una esquina y llegó a un rechinante alto.

"No estarás riendo cuando pase una vara por tus ruedas!"

Dos manchas lo pasaron y su cabello voló suavemente hacia un lado. Le tomó un momento para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Kagome y Sango estaban teniendo una carrera de sillas de ruedas por el corredor principal con animados espectadores en cada extremo. Él miró al par que fueron rápidas alcanzando la línea de llegada (un rollo de vendaje blanco).

Sango llegó primero y levantó sus manos para gritar. "Oh sí! Quién es la mejor!"

"Eso no es justo! Tú tienes una silla de ruedas eléctrica!" protestó Kagome, pero ella estaba riendo y girando en círculos.

Inuyasha había visto suficiente. "Kagome! Sango!"

Ambos jóvenes levantaron la vista y Sango sonrió tontamente. "Oh mierda… bueno… um… debo irme… nos vemos Kagome!" ella saltó de su silla y se precipitó… obviamente sus brazos se estaban sintiendo mucho mejor.

Kagome sonrió mientras se conducía hacia donde estaba Inuyasha… las ruedas temblaban inquietantes.

"Yendo por el voto de compasión?" preguntó Inuyasha tranquilamente.

"Crees que realmente me dejaría agotar por un pequeño detalle como este?" Kagome rió y lo pasó. "En realidad esto es muy genial! No tengo que caminar a ningún lado - todos mantienen las puertas abiertas y la gente actúa realmente amable cuando escuchan venir mis rechinantes ruedas."

"Kagome…"

"Eso es por qué no dejo a nadie darme nada de aceite para ellas." Kagome giró su cabeza. "No te he visto en un tiempo. Has estado extra ocupado?"

"Bastante…" Inuyasha frunció. Esto no era lo que había esperado. "Estás bien? Digo… todos estaban diciéndome que estabas triste y deprimida…"

"Oh eso!" Kagome gritó ahogada y sonrió. "Bueno escuché de una de tus enfermeras que tú y el Doctor Kouga tenían una rivalidad. Así que pensé que podría desenmascararlo si de repente me veía realmente enferma y deprimida. Quién es el mejor doctor?"

"Aún él… todos me culpan por eso." Frunció Inuyasha.

"Por qué? Sólo me entregaste a él porque estabas preocupado." Dijo Kagome simplemente.

Inuyasha la miró. "Qué?"

Kagome volteó sus ojos. "Eres tan obvio. Al principio pensé que no te agradaba… o que querías terminarlo porque iba a morir y estabas asustado - hasta que me di cuenta que no eras así. Lo terminaste porque te gustaba muchísimo. Estabas preocupado de apegarte mucho, verdad?"

Cómo demonios podía ser tan perceptiva. Ella había golpeado la uña en la cabeza y puesto en palabras lo que Inuyasha no podía resolver en su cabeza. De repente entendió sus propias razones porque Kagome las había descifrado antes que él.

"Eso…" él le movió el dedo. "Eso es muy inteligente… pero olvídalo."

"Oh en verdad?" Kagome levantó una ceja. "Entonces por qué ME entregaste a Kouga?"

Porque Kagome pronto iba a morir e Inuyasha no creía que podría manejarlo si la amaba más de lo que la amaba en ese momento…

Una extraña expresión había pasado por el rostro de Inuyasha, y Kagome miró alrededor, notando que las personas aún estaban por ahí. Ella quería una conversación privada así que se levantó con cuidado, empujando la silla de ruedas a un lado y tomó la mano de Inuyasha.

Él parecía sorprendido. "Cómo puedes-"

"Sólo por un momento - entra a mi oficina." Ella abrió la puerta de un depósito y entró, arrastrándolo adentro antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sólo entonces Inuyasha notó lo pequeños que eran esos cuartos… y estar encerrado dentro era muy… enervante.

"Bien, nadie puede escucharnos aquí a menos que nuestros enemigos tengan el lugar lleno de micrófonos." Él realmente esperaba que estuviera bromeando. "Así que puedes hablar."

"Kagome… realmente necesitamos hablar…" él respiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos, tratando de luchar con la sensación de que las paredes estaban cerrándose sobre él.

Ella volteó sus ojos. "Eso es lo que estamos haciendo."

"Siento mucho haberte entregado a Kouga… es sólo… que tuve que… alguien descubrió de la vez que te saqué… ellos le dijeron a los directivos y lo decidieron."

"Entonces no tuvo nada que ver contigo?" Kagome frunció mientras Inuyasha parecía estar muy incómodo.

"En realidad… probablemente lo habría hecho de todas formas…"

Kagome parpadeó sorprendida. "Porque no querías apegarte?"

Él no quería mentir… pero tampoco podía permitirse dejarla apegarse. "No… te entregué a Kouga porque… porque… um…"

"Inuyasha… eres claustrofóbico?"

"No!" respondió él rápidamente antes de doblarse. "De acuerdo - sí - pero no le digas a nadie!"

"Oh… entonces eres un claustrofóbico del CLOSET." Kagome sonrió.

"Ho, ho, ho…" Inuyasha movió su cabeza. "De cualquier forma… de qué estábamos hablando?"

"Por qué me entregaste?"

"Oh sí… porque yo… no quería animarte…" Dijo Inuyasha lentamente. "Estuvo mal besarte… no debí haber hecho eso, te engañé… lo siento."

La sonrisa lentamente desapareció del rostro de Kagome. "Quieres decir…"

"No quise mentirte…"

Kagome se echó un poco para atrás… "Oh… ya veo…"

"Kagome, mira, realmente lo siento, nunca quise ir tan lejos y lastimarte así-"

"La gente me dijo que eras un idiota." Kagome lo interrumpió. "Pero ahora puedo ver que no lo eres… sólo eres un completo idiota sadista."

"Bueno eso fue un poco - espera!" él intentó sostenerla cuando se lanzó a la puerta con un inestable tambaleo. Kagome sólo lo alejó.

"Puedo hacerlo sola - no te necesito!" Espetó Kagome, saliendo del depósito hacia su silla de ruedas.

Lo último que escuchó él fue el rechinar de sus ruedas mientras se alejaba. Inuyasha se pateó mentalmente y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared. Por supuesto que ella tenía razón… era un completo idiota…

------

Continuará…

------


	13. Remordimiento

**28 Días**

(_28 Days_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 13

Remordimiento

------

------

Tres días habían pasado… y Kagome aún estaba viva, haciendo que Kouga repensara su predicción sobre su muerte. Había tomado más muestras de sangre y las envió para examinar. Por supuesto había tenido que hacer el gracioso comentario de que Kagome probablemente estaría muerta para cuando tuvieran los resultados.

De todas formas… Kagome no se sentía tan maravillosa de morir. Kouga la hacía sentir incómoda… que morir pasaba y lo único que podía hacerse era predecirla. En tanto, no había visto evidencia de que estuviera trabajando en una cura…

Inuyasha había sido mejor en su libro. Bromeaba con ella… sabía que trabajaba en una cura. Algunas veces se había escabullido de noche para ir a encontrar algo de acción arriba en las salas de juegos… una vez lo había encontrado trabajando en un laboratorio… o más como durmiendo en el laboratorio.

Había entrado para revisar que no hubiera roto sus cadenas, sólo para descubrir que había caído rendido trabajando en su cura. Su corazón realmente se había llenado de calor por él. Le había dado esperanza y la había tratado como un ser humano… Kouga la trataba como un paciente. Él se distanció y ya había decidido que moriría pronto así que no había caso en esforzarse extra por una cura.

Pero él la había sorprendido.

"Llamé a tu familia y la cité aquí hoy para discutir un posible tratamiento para tu virus." El Doctor Kouga se sentó a los pies de la cama de Kagome mientras la madre y el abuelo de Kagome estaban vacilantes a su lado.

"Qué tratamiento?" preguntó la Sra. Higurashi tranquilamente, pero obviamente estaba esperanzada.

"Puede ser un poco radical… pero no veo ningún daño en intentarlo." Kouga se encogió. "De todas formas va a morir, así que el riesgo vale aceptarlo, creo."

La mano de Kagome se movió ligeramente ante su despreocupación. Inuyasha había sido casual… pero de alguna forma esto era diferente. Era ser casual sin preocuparse. Inuyasha había sido casual porque había sabido que era como Kagome lo aceptaría. A Kouga no le importaba.

"Qué tratamiento?" preguntó Kagome repitiendo la pregunta de su madre.

"Lo que estoy proponiendo es una completa transfusión de sangre." Kouga fue al grano. "Pero con tu cuerpo en tan frágil estado normalmente estaría pidiendo por una muerte segura. Pero si funciona entonces hay una oportunidad de que el virus sea eliminado de tu sistema."

"Y mejoraré?"

"Sí."

El abuelo de Kagome frunció. "Por qué el otro doctor no sugirió esto?"

"Probablemente no se le ocurrió." Kouga sonrió levemente, haciendo a Kagome querer patearlo. Y probablemente lo hubiera intentado si no estuviera sentado en sus pies. "Pero no puedo estar cien por ciento seguro de que esto funcionará. Y durante el procedimiento no podremos darte sedantes o anestesia porque el virus lo rechaza y te hace ajustarte. Así que el dolor tendría que soportarse…"

"Cuáles son la probabilidades de que ella soporte?" preguntó la Sra. Higurashi, su padre colocó una gentil mano en su hombro.

"No puedo estar seguro, pero rudamente diría alrededor del área de… quince por ciento de éxito y completa recuperación."

A Kagome no le gustaron esas probabilidades, y debió haberse reflejado en su rostro.

"Es mejor que el cero por ciento de probabilidad de sobrevivir, Kagome." Le dijo Kouga directamente. "Quieres intentarlo?"

Kagome no respondió. Simplemente se giró en su cama y cerró sus ojos, terminando la discusión. La muerte para entonces era una idea más bienvenida… porque estar viva sólo era un dolor tras otro, físico y mental…

Estaba cansada de vivir.

------

"Entonces vas a dejarlos dejarte morir?" Sango no la entendía. "Por qué?"

"Porque…" Kagome agarró otro globo y lo reventó con un par de tijeras.

"Porque?" Sango retiró sus globos de Eduardo manos de tijera antes de que los fuertes estallidos le destrozaran los nervios.

"Porque quiero morir." Kagome suspiró con un frunce mientras tiraba las tijeras y comenzaba a rodar fuera del pabellón de Sango. Sango sólo la siguió.

"Entonces ahora eres suicida?" Sango frunció. "Te das cuenta de lo patético que suena? No recuerdas escuchar sobre personas que quieren morir y recuerdas querer gritarles dejar de ser unos patéticos tontos llorones y salir a conseguir una cita?"

"No es ser suicida. Se llama aceptación." Kagome frunció mientras sus ruedas chirreaban. "Pasé por todas las fases como dijo Inuyasha. Negación, Rabia, Negociación, Depresión y Aceptación. Acepto que voy a morir - no hay forma de que pueda regresar… estoy cansada… Y alguien me traerá aceite para esta maldita rueda!"

Sango volteó sus ojos y agarró los mangos detrás de Kagome para enderezar la silla.

"Suelta!" Gritó Kagome enojada.

"No - Voy a llevarte a ver a alguien."

------

Miroku miró a Inuyasha al otro lado de la mesa en la cafetería. Estaba contento de que el idiota no pudiera encontrar el corazón para comer, merecía sufrir. "No puedo creer que fueras y le dijeras eso después de lo que te dije."

"No quiero que se apegue a mi." Gruñó Inuyasha.

"Tampoco quiero que se apegue a un tonto como tú." Espetó Miroku. "Pero si va a morir entonces al menos hazla feliz."

"Qué hay de mi?" respondió Inuyasha. "De esta forma su dolor sólo durará un tiempo porque pronto morirá. Pero si me apego a ella entonces mi dolor durará toda la vida."

Miroku frunció sus ojos. "Cobarde."

"Deja de decir eso!" Siseó él. "Sango también dijo eso."

"Lo sé. Sólo estoy recordándotelo." Miroku cruzó sus brazos. "Estas preocupado porque si te apegas a ella entonces destrozará tu corazón cuando muera? Estás diciendo que te enamorarías de ella… porque eso no es bueno."

Inuyasha golpeó su cuchara furioso contra la mesa, apretando su mentón para evitar espetarle a Miroku.

"Pero… si sabes que te enamorarás… eso no significa que ya estás ENAMORADO de ella?"

"Maldición Miroku!" Inuyasha golpeó su puño. "Pasas demasiado tiempo alrededor de Sango, sabes! Toda esa perceptibilidad se te está pegando - no es natural para ti ser así de comprensivo!"

"Puedo ver de dónde vienes…" Miroku asintió con conocimiento. "Puedo ver cómo mi comprensión de tu estado emocional podría hacerte sentir irritado, molesto y enojado… pero sabes que siempre puedes hablar conmigo. Estoy escuchando…"

"No molestes…" Los ojos de Inuyasha habían mirado hacia otro lado al comienzo de toda esa basura. Se levantó significativamente y fue a traer un café nuevo desde que había dejado el primero enfriarse antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de beberlo.

Así era lo mucho que estaba afectándolo Kagome.

"Oiga Dogtor!" gritó una furiosa voz.

Ah… esto haría valer el día. Inuyasha volteó con una maliciosa sonrisa. "Sí?"

"Qué demonios se supone que es esto?" El repartidor se condujo en su silla de ruedas y señaló su yeso.

"Esa sería una escayola." Dijo Inuyasha simplemente. "Nosotros los doctores lo inventamos para sostener tu pierna para que no se rompa al final… quieres que lo retire y lo deje? Porque te lo advierto… tu pierna podría caer."

"Sé lo que es - POR QUÉ es rosado!" Claramente el hombre estaba ultrajado.

"Eso no es rosado." Inuyasha lo miró. "Es pardo rojizo…"

"Es ROSADO fluorescente, radioactivo y de luz de árbol de Navidad!"

"Podría ser…" Inuyasha se encogió. "Cómo voy a saber? No se supone que los perros son ciegos al color?"

"Recibirá lo que merece…!" el repartidor le disparó una peligrosa mirada, antes de parecer pensativo. "A menos que sea por correo!"

"Grandioso, entonces sólo tendré a alguien más para entregarlo." Inuyasha sonrió. "Hay alguien más reemplazándote en este momento. En realidad me gusta más…todo ese cabello rubio y cuerpo firme… que pena que ese overol lo esconda."

El repartidor se fue otra vez, gruñendo bajo su respiración.

"Tranquilo estafador!" gritó Miroku. "Son cincuenta yenes - cobraré la mitad porque él lo pidió."

Inuyasha frunció otra vez mientras colocaba su taza bajo el dispensador de café y presionaba el botón. La máquina era tan rápida como una ballena varada… y permaneció ahí esperando irritado porque continuara.

"Revisando el café?" Kouga llegó a su lado. "Cómo te metes todo eso? Debes beber un galón de esa cosa cada hora."

La única persona con la que Inuyasha no quería tratar se había aparecido. Tuvo que trabajar especialmente duro para contener su temperamento, no le rompería la nariz a este hombre… no sería justo para Kagome tener un doctor pudín.

"Sabes, apenas me diste a Kagome a tiempo." Kouga sonrió antes de ponerse serio. "Encontré un tratamiento para ella… qué pena que le hayas lavado el cerebro para pensar que la muerte es la única cura."

"Qué tratamiento sería?" preguntó Inuyasha, tratando de no sonar muy interesado.

"Una completa transfusión de sangre."

Inuyasha se bufó de repente. "Piensas que funcionará? Has visto sus resultados de laboratorio. El virus no sólo está en su torrente sanguíneo, ha invadido las células de sus órganos y músculos - eso es por qué no puede caminar. Tonto. Eso es obvio. Seguro que te desharás del virus en su sangre pero aún habrá virus en sus tejidos. Se multiplicarán otra vez y regresarás al comienzo."

Kouga lo miró, viendo su error de una vez.

"Y eso sólo sería si ella sobrevive a la transfusión lo cual seriamente dudaría." Inuyasha le dio una disgustada mirada. "Viviría más sin que tú la mediques."

"Bueno, al menos tengo la cara para tratar a un paciente moribundo. Le das un vistazo y vas corriendo a esconderte detrás de tu mamá."

La mano de Inuyasha dejó caer el platillo que sostenía con un golpe. "NO hables de mi madre."

En una mesa cercana, Kikyo y Aki miraban preocupadas a los dos doctores. Miroku no estaba preocupado. Estaba feliz de sentarse y dejarlos pelear.

"Sí." Kouga sonrió. "Y no creo que encajes para ser doctor aquí. La única razón por la que pasaste fue por el Doctor Hatsuyo. Si algún otro anciano te hubiese enseñado, habrías fallado miserablemente. Apuesto que él hizo todos los exámenes por ti. Era parcial."

Inuyasha ladeó su cabeza levemente… antes de alcanzar a su lado por un pastel de limón… y lo estrelló en el rostro de Kouga. Un silencio rodeó la cafetería… arruinado sólo por el Sr. Takeo quien miraba los alrededores ciegamente. "Qué? Qué pasó? Por qué tan callados?"

Kouga limpió tranquilamente el pastel de su rostro para ver a Inuyasha igualmente calmado. Ellos permanecieron así por un momento antes de que Kouga lanzara duro su puño, chocándolo contra la quijada de Inuyasha, haciendo que su cabeza se echara hacia atrás. Y la pelea comenzó.

"Kouga! Basta! Inuyasha!" Kikyo corrió cuando los dos jóvenes cayeron al piso, Inuyasha encima golpeando repetidamente a Kouga en la cara. "Inuyasha!"

Ella no era lo fuerte suficiente, incluso con Aki, para separarlos a los dos y miró implorante a Miroku quien estaba sentado en su silla, obviamente sin intención de interferir. Podía ver que Kouga también había pedido la ira de Inuyasha.

"Miroku!" siseó Kikyo. "Haz algo!"

"Oh…" Miroku aclaró su garganta antes de llamar en un vago tono. "Inuyasha…?"

El llamado falló en llevar a Inuyasha o a Kouga a un alto y Miroku se le encogió a Kikyo quien lo miró. "Gracias por nada!"

Aki tuvo una mejor idea. Forzosamente medio separó a Inuyasha de Kouga para así quedar entre ellos. "Continúen peleando y entonces saldré lastimada y entonces demandaré."

Ella había dicho la palabra mágica D, y de una vez los doctores detuvieron sus forcejeos y se miraron mutuamente. Inuyasha dio una última retaliación de golpear la cabeza de Kouga contra el piso y comenzó a levantarse, pero no antes de que Kouga golpeara su mentón con su pie, comenzando de nuevo la pelea.

"La oficina de los abogados está por el corredor!" Espetó Kikyo. "Voy ahora?"

"No!" gritaron los dos y se separaron bruscamente, jadeando por aire. Para entonces Kouga tenía un ojo negro y un labio roto. Inuyasha tenía una quijada lastimada y unos cortes en sus puños.

"Cristo…" Kikyo los levantó con una reprochante mirada. "Kouga - regresa a tu piso - Inuyasha - tu próximo paciente llega para su examen de próstata en cinco minutos, vayan!"

"No puedes ordenarnos!" Espetó Kouga.

"En realidad… puede…" Inuyasha tocó tentativamente su quijada, haciendo mueca ante el dolor. "Es la Hermana…"

"Muévelo Doctor!" Kikyo le espetó a Kouga antes de girar hacia Inuyasha. "Iré contigo a la recepción."

"Por qué? Temes que huya?" Retó Inuyasha.

"Lo hiciste la ultima vez que un paciente entró para su examen de próstata."

------

"Se supone que debía animarme?" le preguntó Kagome a Sango mientras dejaban el pabellón.

"Bueno…" Sango suspiró y afirmó. "Sí…"

"Bueno no funcionó."

"Por supuesto que no - él no estaba ahí." Sango cruzó sus brazos enojada. "Se supone que iba a mostrarte que hay un punto para tomar riesgos como la transfusión de sangre."

"Oh sí…" Kagome aplaudió. "El hecho de que se desmayó esta mañana realmente me motiva."

"Bueno al menos la enfermera te dio aceite para tus ruedas."

"Supongo que eso hace que mi vida valga un rato…"

"Deja el sarcasmo, Kagome." Dijo Sango cansadamente.

"Lo siento… es sólo…" Kagome miró furiosa el piso. "Es sólo que… oh, no importa…"

"No, dime."

"Pensé que conocía a Inuyasha…" Kagome suspiró y dejó que Sango guiara su silla. "Pero entonces se dio la vuelta y dijo todas esas cosas… no puedo creer que me hiciera eso."

"Estaba asustado." Dijo Sango suavemente. "Créeme… no las dijo en serio."

"No estuviste ahí, no lo sabrías." Dijo Kagome enojada. "Fue tan brusco y… y ahora estoy con Kouga… y voy a morir miserablemente… y saber que voy a morir miserable me hace aún más miserable…"

"Aún quieres morir?"

"Nunca quiero morir…" Kagome frotó sus ojos, contrarrestando las lágrimas antes de que se extendieran. "Sólo pensé que si tenía que morir… al menos tendría a alguien como Inuyasha guiándome… pero no lo está más…"

"Lo siento…" Sango tocó su hombro.

"No es tu culpa." Dijo Kagome rápidamente. "Tengo que irme, se supone que Kouga va a pasar por mi habitación a darme mi medicina."

Ella rápidamente soltó su silla del agarre de Sango y siguió su propio camino. Sango la observó por un momento antes de suspirar y voltear para ir a la cafetería y encontrar a Miroku.

Kagome estaba tan profunda en sus pensamientos que casi pierde a Inuyasha. Casi. Se detuvo rápidamente y retrocedió un poco para mirar por el corredor que había pasado. Sintió una punzada de celos verlo alejarse de ella con una de las enfermeras jefe. Se mantenía tocando su rostro por alguna razón… bueno al menos él se mantenía retirándola cuando ella lo hacía.

Se llamaba espiar, pero Kagome observó un poco más para ver a dónde iban. De repente Kikyo detuvo a Inuyasha a medio camino y alcanzó para besarlo.

El corazón de Kagome se detuvo con un grito ahogado mientras observaba. Inuyasha no se separó… o hizo mucho por detenerla o motivarla. Terminó rápidamente y Kikyo se adelantó.

No pudo soportarlo más y se alejó fuera de vista… pero su corazón estaba teniendo problemas en comenzar de nuevo… literalmente…

Un dolor horrible se extendió por su pecho al lado izquierdo y pudo sentir a su corazón latiendo dolorosamente duro e irregularmente fuerte. Ella colocó su mano sobre su pecho, apretando sus dedos contra sus costillas mientras jadeaba por aire que parecía escapársele.

Estaba teniendo un infarto…?

De repente la silla de ruedas era muy estrecha, no podía moverse, no podía respirar… tuvo que salir. Ella se levantó, tambaleó unos pasos antes de que sus piernas se doblaran y cayera al suelo. Su corazón aún estaba corriendo tan rápido que pensó que explotaría…

Kagome desesperadamente luchaba por algo que la ayudara, algo a qué aferrarse… cualquier cosa. Pero estaba sola en medio de un corredor desierto. Inuyasha estaba rodeando la esquina… o no? Tal vez se había ido…

Ella levantó la mirada y vio alrededor, pensando vagamente en el cuadro que colgaba en la pared opuesta. Lo había pasado tantas veces.

La oscuridad pareció envolver todo su cuerpo y el dolor se desvaneció de una vez cuando la oscuridad alcanzó su cabeza… y se entregó sin pelear. Estaba cansada… quería descansar.

------

Kouga rodeó la esquina con una hoja de lechuga fría contra su ojo. Al momento que ubicó a Kagome maldijo, en voz alta.

"Mierda…" él corrió a su lado y asimiló su pálida complexión antes de revisar su pulso…

Él maldijo otra vez y golpeó su beeper para reunir cualquier cantidad de enfermeras y paramédicos disponibles. Tal vez había una oportunidad de que aún pudiera revivirla.

------

Continuará…

------


	14. Realización

**28 Días**

(_28 Days_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 14

Realización

------

------

"Estás nervioso?" preguntó Inuyasha, haciendo sonar sus guantes de goma.

"Um…" el hombre se movió nerviosamente desde donde estaba sentado en la mesa. "Lo estoy ahora que se mantiene sonando esos guantes."

Inuyasha le destelló una breve sonrisa. "Bien. Ahora sólo tenemos que esperar a que Aki llegue de una vez y entonces podemos… examinar tu próstata-"

Él fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió y Aki entró terminando su bebida. "Siento llegar tarde – sólo estaba-"

"Comiendo. Entiendo. Ahora vamos a hacer y a terminar con esto." Inuyasha contuvo un escalofrío. Esta había sido la razón número uno de por qué había protestado sobre volverse doctor.

Justo entonces el buscador de Aki sonó y ella bajó la mirada. "Es Kouga. Uno de sus pacientes ha colapsado… necesita paramédicos para revivirla. Debo ir?"

Ella levantó la mirada sólo para encontrar la puerta cerrándose y a Inuyasha por ningún lado. Ella suspiró. "Cualquier excusa para huir…" Aunque no dudó en seguirlo.

El paciente golpeó los dedos contra la mesa al ser abandonado. "Qué descortés."

------

Las enfermeras más cercanas estuvieron en escena pronto, junto con Kikyo.

"Qué pasó?" preguntó ella cuando encontró a Kouga agachado sobre el pálido cuerpo de Kagome.

"Se desmayó, necesitamos revivirla." Él le lanzó el estetoscopio a Kikyo. "Revisa si su corazón comienza a latir – ustedes dos – traigan una cama y un desfibrilador."

Las otras dos enfermeras se apresuraron.

"Comienza la RCP." Dijo Kikyo de una vez.

"Lo sé." Espetó Kouga irritado. No le gustaba que una simple enfermera le dijera qué hacer.

Rápidamente levantó su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a presionar en su pecho. Kikyo mantuvo el estetoscopio al lado de sus manos y esperó por el susodicho latido, pero nada llegó. Justo antes de que Kouga pudiera cerrar su boca sobre la boca de Kagome para introducir aire en sus pulmones, Inuyasha llegó, seguido rápidamente por Aki.

"Qué pasó?" demandó él.

"Qué parece?" espetó Kouga. "Golpeó la pared. Su hora llegó."

Inuyasha gruñó. "Idiota - a ella le quedan dos semanas!" él empujó a Kouga e ignoró la nerviosa mirada que Kikyo le envió. "Tú sólo concéntrate en su pecho yo le daré la respiración!"

"Ella es mi paciente!" espetó Kouga.

"Dejen de ser tan posesivos y hagan algo antes de que sea muy tarde!" les dijo Kikyo a ambos, callándolos primeramente.

Inuyasha fue quien cerró su boca sobre la de Kagome y sopló. Kouga continuó golpeando su pecho furioso. Aki esperó ansiosamente, agachándose para sostener la mano de Kagome en caso de que despertara.

"No está funcionando." Dijo Kouga finalmente, deteniendo su trabajo. "Hora de muerte es-"

"Cállate!" Inuyasha lo golpeó sonoramente en la cabeza. "Continúa!"

"Está muerta, Inuyasha!"

"Aki!" Inuyasha le indicó a l joven hacer el trabajo de Kouga. Ella miró nerviosa al doctor de cabello oscuro antes de moverse para agacharse al lado de Inuyasha y continuar presionando intermitente.

Pasó un corto tiempo antes de que Kikyo saltara. "Tiene pulso!"

Bueno todo había sido bueno mientras duró. Finalmente todo el dolor y el cansancio habían desaparecido y estaba rodeada por nada. Ella ERA nada. No había dolor, ni Inuyasha, ni placer, ni emoción. Pero era pacífico y calmado…

Ella protestó fuerte y vocalmente cuando el dolor regresó por todo su cuerpo y fue regresada a la tierra. Lo primero de lo que fue consciente, asombrosamente era de la presencia de la boca de alguien cerca a la suya. Por alguna razón sólo sabía que era de Inuyasha… y así retiró su cabeza y se concentró en encogerse y morir otra vez.

"Kagome - quédate con nosotros." Ella escuchó la voz de una mujer llamándola. Sabía que era Kikyo…

"No…" protestó ella débilmente mientras manos agarraban sus hombros y costados para enderezarla. Se rehusaba a abrir sus ojos… no quería estar aquí…

Kouga retiró a Inuyasha del camino y rápidamente ayudó a Kagome a sentarse mientras llegaba la cama. "No te esfuerces Kagome, has pasado por mucho… chica valiente."

Su cuello estaba al alcance… y no estaba mirando…

Inuyasha tuvo que luchar por evitar que sus manos se cerraran alrededor de la garganta de Kouga, sólo para escuchar el satisfactorio ahogo que causaría. Pero no mientras sostuviera a Kagome - no quería que Kouga la dejara caer.

Inuyasha sólo podía observar inútilmente mientras las enfermeras y Kouga ayudaban a levantar a Kagome a la cama y comenzaban a alejarla. Kouga miró a Inuyasha con una sonrisa y un saludo. "Gracias perrito, ahora puedes regresar a trabajar. No te necesitamos más."

Los puños de Inuyasha se cerraron inconscientemente a sus lados hasta que sintió a Aki tirar de su manga. "Doctor? Su paciente aún está esperando por su examen de próstata."

Inuyasha se tensó. "En realidad… Aki… me siento un poco débil, querida… voy a ir a recostarme en algún lugar…"

Él pretendió tambalearse hasta que volteó la esquina, antes de dispararse hacia la cafetería. Se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante.

------

"Crees que estará bien?" preguntó Sango sobre los juegos de cuna que estaba haciendo con Miroku.

"No lo sé…" Miroku se encogió. Él también había sido llamado por Kouga, pero como no había sido de mucha utilidad no había ido. "Supongo que sabremos cómo está cuando Inuyasha aparezca."

"No - no tomes ese - toma ese hilo junto a ese…"

"Lo siento…" Miroku corrigió su agarre.

"De cualquier forma…" continuó Sango. "Conoces bien a Inuyasha. Qué hará si ella está bien?"

"Andar malgeniado…" se encogió él.

"Y si está muerta?"

"Más malgeniado?" Miroku se veía perdido. "Es difícil de decir con ese joven… tiene un límite de tres emociones. Rabia, irritación y risa ante cosas horribles."

"Eso es lo que pensé…" Sango se concentró en los juegos.

"Oye - nunca sabes. Podría entrar aquí llorando en unos minutos." Miroku se encogió otra vez.

"Sí verdad. Ese será el día que pida por mi ayuda profesional." Sango suspiró. "Realmente espero que ella esté bien…"

De repente una voz irrumpió en su conversación. "Sango! Necesito tu ayuda profesional!"

"Quién demonios…?" Sonaba como a Inuyasha, pero no podía ser cierto. Sango levantó la vista y lo vio corriendo hacia ellos. Finalmente alcanzó la mesa, sacó a Miroku de su asiento opuesto a Sango y se sentó en su lugar.

"Necesito tu ayuda!" él golpeó la mesa para enfatizar su punto.

"Felicitaciones, Inuyasha." Miroku frotó su ofendido hombro mientras se movía para sentarse al lado de Sango. "El primer paso es admitir que necesitas ayuda."

"Pensé que no necesitabas un psiquiatra?" Sango dejó caer su hilo sobre la mesa y le frunció duro.

"No un psiquiatra - necesito una mujer."

"Busca la tuya." Miroku lanzó un posesivo brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sango quien continuaba mirando a Inuyasha con preocupación.

"Al menos admites que ahora es tuya." Inuyasha lo miró. "El primer paso hacia el compromiso, escuché."

El brazo de Miroku soltó el hombro de Sango antes de que alguien más lo notara.

Sango ignoró la competencia de machos. "Entonces cuál es el problema?"

"Kagome murió y-"

"Lo siento tanto…" Sango levantó una mano hacia su boca en shock.

"Espera - déjame terminar. Murió pero luego despertó, y me di cuenta de algo." Inuyasha parecía increíblemente nervioso entonces.

"Qué?" presionó Sango.

"Soy un completo idiota bastardo."

Miroku sonrió. "Felicitaciones - admitirlo es el primer-"

"Esa broma sólo funciona una vez en la misma conversación, Miroku." Le dijo Sango significativamente antes de regresar a Inuyasha. "Bueno, al menos no estás engañándote más."

"Probablemente me odia - y con toda razón, no me importa." Inuyasha le frunció a la mesa. "Pero me he dado cuenta que pronto VA a morir…"

"No digas eso." Sango frunció. "Kouga aún podría encontrar una cura."

"No… no lo hará." Inuyasha movió su cabeza. "He continuado mi búsqueda y he llegado a un mortal final. He analizado el virus, el veneno que estaba en la picadura de abeja, el Xycrophobin y no hay NADA que pueda contrarrestar los efectos del virus."

"Vaya…" Miroku hizo una mueca. "Entonces… entonces VA a morir?"

"Has continuado trabajando en ella?" Sango se veía asombrada. "Eso es muy… amable… de ti Inuyasha."

"Gracias, pero ese no es el punto. Va a morir infeliz y no puedo soportar verla así." Él tomó uno de los paquetes de azúcar del tazón y comenzó a jugar con él. "Y es por mi que es infeliz… no sé qué hacer."

Sango resopló. "No es obvio?"

Inuyasha la miró. "Sango, soy un hombre, tienes que decir las cosas por nosotros."

"Ve a DECIRLE cómo te sientes!" Gritó Sango con angustia. "Maldición - puedes ser un genio pero cuando se refiere a personas eres tan pesado como-"

"Sango - lenguaje, querida."

Sango se calmó un poco. "Lo siento… pero te tomó tanto tiempo darte cuenta lo tonto que estabas siendo?"

Inuyasha le frunció. "Bueno, cuando Kikyo me besó me di cuenta que-"

"Tú hiciste qué!" Sango y Miroku le gritaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo retroceder un poco a Inuyasha en su silla.

"Por qué?" demandó Sango.

"Cuán estúpido puedes ser!" gruñó Miroku.

"Qué si Kagome vio - qué si lo descubre!"

"Estará destrozada!"

"Te odiará para siempre!"

"Cómo pudiste besar a Kikyo!"

"Cielos - esa imagen es peor que la imagen de Aki con el Doctor Hatsuyo… ew…"

"Qué estabas pensando!"

Inuyasha retrocedió un poco. "Está bien! Calma! Fue un error! Pero ella se me lanzó y estaba tan sorprendido que no pude moverme. Quiero decir… qué harías tú si Kikyo te besara Miroku?"

Miroku abrió su boca para hablar antes de mirar de lado a Sango quien estaba mirándolo intensamente. "Me abstengo de responder esa pregunta por temor a tener mis espinillas abolladas por los zapatos de Sango."

La mesa saltó y Miroku gritó ahogadamente de dolor cuando Sango decidió patearlo de todas formas.

"Sugiero que vayas ahora." Dijo Sango, ignorando los movimientos de Miroku. "Ve a explicarle antes de que sea muy tarde."

"Pero no puedo verla. No es mi paciente - y si la directiva lo descubre seré despedido." Inuyasha suspiró.

"Bueno sólo si lo descubren." Señaló Miroku. "Yo sería despedido si alguien descubre sobre Sango y yo - me importa?"

"Vive al extremo, Inuyasha." Le dijo Sango. "Ve ahora o también abollaré tus espinillas."

Viendo la obvia agonía en la que estaba Miroku, Inuyasha decidió que escuchar a Sango probablemente era la decisión más sabia. Titubeó sólo por un momento antes de levantarse y salir de la cafetería.

En realidad le tomó un tiempo encontrar a Kagome. Había sido movida de su antigua habitación al pabellón de Cuidados Intensivos. Tenía una nueva habitación para ella, aún más grande que la última y muchos equipos de emergencia alrededor de la cama. Kagome estaba dormida… y mientras avanzaba tranquilamente hacia la cama se dio cuenta lo pequeña que se veía… y tan frágil.

La enfermera probablemente estaría por ahí en un rato para revisarla… así que no tenía mucho tiempo. Pero no podía ponerse a despertarla… se veía agotada.

Con un pequeño suspiro se desplomó en la silla al lado de su cama y apoyó sus codos en el borde. Si hubiera estado despierta estaba seguro que se habría alejado de él. No la habría culpado. Tal vez era mejor para ella estar dormida. Quería hablarle… decirle por qué había hecho lo que había hecho… pero indudablemente lo interrumpiría y probablemente lo haría sentir aún peor.

Así que comenzó su conversación con ella, sin ella… cierto.

"Lo siento…" dijo él de repente. Esas dos pequeñas palabras no iban a mejorar todo, lo sabía. Pero era una buena forma de comenzar como ninguna. Realmente no sabía por qué lo sentía específicamente… básicamente lo sentía por todo. "Siento no haber encontrado una cura… siento haber dicho todas esas cosas… siento haber besado a Kikyo - pero para ser justo ELLA me besó. Fui usado. Me sentí tan violado…"

Actuando por el voto de compasión con una joven durmiente no iba a funcionar. Él movió su cabeza y se preguntó cómo iba a arreglarlo todo cuando despertara. Miró su débil mano por un momento, antes de alcanzar y tomarla en la suya, sintiendo lo fría que estaba.

"He estado pensando sobre lo que dije… y ahora me doy cuenta lo real… realmente egoísta que he sido." Él suspiró, descansó su mentón en su palma y distraídamente observó su rostro serenamente calmado. "Tenías razón cuando dijiste que estaba asustado de apegarme. Te alejé porque estaba asustado por mi… si morías y te amaba entonces yo… sería miserable por mucho tiempo supongo…"

Él frunció profundamente por un momento antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejar caer su cabeza para descansar en su antebrazo que descansaba en la cama al lado de sus manos unidas. Cuando habló parcialmente fue amortiguado por la cama.

"No pensé que serías infeliz ahora… fui estúpido… espero que me perdones." Inuyasha apretó su mano. "Viéndote así… me odio por eso. Es por mi que estás… haría cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz otra vez… amaría… Te amaría si eso significa hacerte feliz… aún si significa matarme después…"

Ella le creería cuando le dijera todo eso? Aceptaría su disculpa?

"Kagome… aún si me rechazas todavía te amaré. Me dolerá cuando te vayas… así que no seas generosa después y recházame en caso de que me duela cuando mueras. No me importa eso… es muy tarde ahora, te amo…"

Cómo reaccionaría a eso?

"Confía en mi al enamorarme de una mujer moribunda… finalmente conozco a la chica que quiero… y está muriendo… Y lo más gracioso es que lo supe todo el tiempo y no pude detenerme de amarte!" Él sonrió a pesar de sí mismo. "He visto lo que eres… te conozco. Puedes ser brava y destructiva… aún más destructiva que yo… pero no lo escondes. Eres dulce y preocupada y agradable de tener alrededor… hasta que alguien te molesta. No puedo salvarte pero quiero hacerte feliz mientras pueda…"

De repente su mano apretó la suya en respuesta y él se sentó para ver que estaba parpadeando hacia el techo.

"Estás despierta…?" susurró él.

"Estuve despierta… todo el tiempo…" dijo ella planamente.

"Entonces tú-"

"Shh…" ella cerró sus ojos y se volteó en su cama para encararlo, recogiéndose levemente y colocó su mano para descansarla bajo su mentón. "Estoy cansada… quédate conmigo…"

Ella cayó dormida, apropiadamente esta vez, e Inuyasha la observó por un momento antes de suspirar. Él recostó su cabeza en la cama, y cerró sus ojos. En realidad no había dormido en unos días… así que no fue difícil para él dormirse.

------

Mientras tanto el pobre Sr. Paciente de la Próstata todavía estaba esperando por su doctor…

------

Y en otro lugar…

Miroku llegó a recepción para encontrar a Kikyo haciendo su trabajo normal, aparentemente más animada de lo que había estado en un tiempo. Sospechaba que había sido porque había besado a cierto doctor.

Estuvo por preguntar sobre eso cuando ubicó un destello de púrpura en el mesón. Desvió su mirada hacia el origen y sonrió.

Ah… Inuyasha finalmente había dejado su pluma púrpura desatendida y al aire libre. Se arrepentiría de eso después.

------

Continuará…

------


	15. Un cambio de plan

**28 Días**

(_28 Days_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 15

Un cambio de plan

------

------

"Es esa época del año otra vez…" comentó Kikyo mientras tomaba su soda.

"Eso significa…" Aki inspeccionó la sala del personal. "Que uno de ustedes tiene que ser Santa para el pabellón de los niños."

Noventa y nueve por ciento de todos los doctores y cirujanos en la sala tosieron y de repente escondieron sus narices en su trabajo. Inuyasha fue el único que no se molestó en mantener algún pretexto y continuó observando los dibujos animados en la T.V. "Yo lo haré."

Aki le parpadeó.

"Él no va a hacerlo! Lo hizo el año pasado!" Dijo Kikyo rápidamente. "Alguien más tiene que hacerlo!"

Discretamente todos voltearon otra vez mientras una lenta sonrisa se extendía en el rostro de Inuyasha.

"Por qué Inuyasha no puede hacerlo otra vez?" preguntó Aki. "Obviamente está entusiasmado."

Miroku dio una carcajada. "Oh sí… recuerdo el año pasado. Cuando los niños tocaban su falsa barba él amenazaba que despertarían el día de Navidad con cabezas de renos en sus camas."

Inuyasha sonrió plácidamente ante el inocente recuerdo.

"Y no olviden todas las cartas a Santa que tuvo en sus manos." Suspiró Kikyo. "Las estampó todas con 'sueña niño' y las devolvió."

"Todo en el espíritu de la Navidad, bah tonterías y todo…" Inuyasha cambió el canal con un bostezo.

Kikyo lo miró. "Shippo va a pasar después. Le dije a su madre que otra vez podía pasar el día contigo."

"Qué!" Eso sacó a Inuyasha de su buen humor. "Por qué demonios le dijiste eso!"

"Eres el único además de Kagome a quien Shippo responde!" gritó ella. "Quiere que hable ahora que el padre está fuera de escena."

"Bueno por qué no le dijiste a la mujer que podía ir con Kagome!"

"Porque está enferma y muriendo! No puede cuidar a un niño pequeño!"

"Entonces por qué no podías hacerlo tú!"

"Estás discutiendo conmigo!" Kikyo presionó sus puños contra sus caderas. De repente Inuyasha se dio cuenta que estaba levantándole la voz a una enfermera… y que cada miembro del personal estaba observando.

Él sólo hizo un gesto italiano involucrando su uña pulgar y sus dientes y se desplomó para continuar observando T.V con un frunce en su rostro. Kikyo frunció sus ojos y miró alrededor de la sala, casi como si estuviera preguntando si alguien más quería un poco de ella. Todos los doctores y cirujanos prontamente desviaron la mirada.

"Vamos Aki." Llamó Kikyo mientras se giraba y salía. La enfermera más joven hizo una mueca y la siguió lentamente.

Inuyasha puso una cara e hizo una llorona impresión de la orden de Kikyo. "Vamos Secuaz!"

Miroku levantó la mirada de su revista (saben la revista de la que hablo) y se movió del lado de cirugía de la sala hacia el lado de los doctores para sentarse cerca a Inuyasha. "Así que… soy yo o sentí un poco de frío aquí."

"Háblale al portero, la unidad de aire acondicionado probablemente está rota." Dijo Inuyasha planamente mientras observaba la pantalla.

"Supongo que las cosas han estado un poco tensas desde ese beso, huh."

"En realidad… se volvió tenso al momento que Kikyo se topó conmigo y Kagome en la UCI."

"Ooh…" Miroku hizo una mueca. "Déjame adivinar… ella entró en algún serio momento."

Inuyasha le dio una sucia mirada. "Esa es tu nueva palabra del día?"

"Tengo razón?"

"No estábamos haciendo nada marrullero, cretino…" Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Sólo estaba revisando mis párpados por agujeros al lado de la cama de Kagome… mientras tomaba su mano…"

"Ah…" Miroku sonrió. "Entonces te perdonó?"

Inuyasha gruñó.

"Por qué no te vez feliz por eso?"

"Sólo cállate y ve a hacer algo serio con Sango." Refunfuñó Inuyasha.

"Estar ahí, hacer eso, y tener la nueva palabra para probarlo." Miroku sacó su pluma y anotó algo en la esquina de su revista, antes de romperla y dársela a Inuyasha. "El número de Sango… en caso de que quieras alguna ayuda profesional después, sí?"

Inuyasha lo miró antes de notar el color de la tinta. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe ante la pluma que Miroku sostenía. "Esa es mi pluma?"

"Posiblemente." Miroku lo retiró de vista. "Ahora debo irme, muchos pacientes para conversar, tu sabes."

Inuyasha lo observó ir con una mirada perpleja antes de desplomarse de nuevo y lanzar el número de Sango. "Bastardo… robar mi pluma…"

------

"Parpadea si puedes escucharme Kagome." Le dijo Kouga gentilmente mientras destellaba una pluma de luz en sus ojos.

Kagome parpadeó en respuesta.

"Puedes hablar?"

Kagome no dijo nada.

"Puedes apretar mi mano?" él tomó su pequeña mano en la suya y esperó. Kagome sólo cerró sus ojos y volteó su cabeza.

"Está bien, puedes descansar." Kouga suspiró profundamente y colocó su estetoscopio alrededor de sus hombros. Dejó la habitación tranquilamente, con otro gran e inquietante suspiro.

"La reina del drama…" murmuró ella antes de sentarse y cruzar la cama. Cuando alcanzó el borde tomó un profundo respiro y se deslizó del borde. Una vez en el suelo se puso a avanzar hacia su silla de ruedas… una tarea difícil cuando no podía usar sus piernas del todo.

Ella escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero ignoró a quien había entrado. "Buena impresión oruga." Comentó Inuyasha antes de sentir fuertes manos agarrar su cintura para levantarla en la silla.

"Gracias, pero podría haberlo logrado sola."

"Dadas o tomadas unas horas." Él sonrió y se acurrucó ante ella para retirar su desordenado cabello de sus ojos. "Cómo te sientes?"

"Aparentemente he alcanzado la fase final de mi vida." Kagome volteó sus ojos. "Parálisis total de cuerpo y pérdida del habla junto con una pérdida del apetito y conciencia de los alrededores. Y encima de todo eso he sido prescrita de nada sino puro oxígeno." Ella gesturizó hacia el tanque al lado de la cama junto con la máscara de gas. "Qué saben ellos…?"

"Estás fingiendo otra vez." Él le dio una reprimente mirada antes de sonreír. "Ahora quién es el doctor basura?"

"Exactamente. Todavía planeo hacer despedir a Kouga antes de irme. Sabes… hacerlo caer conmigo…" Kagome sonrió y tocó su brazo. "Mientras estás aquí te importaría conducirme en dirección de la cafetería - todo este ayuno para Kouga está matándome de hambre."

"Bien por ti." Inuyasha se levantó y tomó las manillas tras ella.

Era bueno que todavía pudiera hablar, aún tener apetito. Era bueno que estuviera abierta y despreocupada de morir… ya había aceptado su destino y estaba aprovechando al máximo el tiempo que le quedaba. Pero aunque su inminente muerte no era una pérdida para ella… era una pérdida para Inuyasha.

Kagome suspiró cuando entraron al elevador y las puertas se cerraron cuando Inuyasha golpeó el botón superior hacia el piso de arriba. "Qué pasa?" preguntó él.

"Sólo aburrida…" Kagome se encogió de hombros.

"No hay mucho que hacer aquí que ir a la cafetería, ir a hablar con Sango o ir a hablar con los pensionados de edad." Kagome ladeó su cabeza. "Bueno… los ancianos no son tan malos… son muy interesantes…"

Ella ignoró su despectiva sonrisa. "Oye, tú serás viejo algún día. Así que cierra la boca." Ella lo reprendió. "Llegará el momento cuando hables sin parar de los viejos días y de cómo cien yenes solían valer mucho más ahora que en el futuro."

Inuyasha habría sonreído… excepto por la fugaz idea de que Kagome nunca envejecería como él… Daría cualquier cosa por envejecer con Kagome… pero no parecía que el destino fuera a ser de esa forma.

"Pero entonces… yo no envejeceré." Dijo Kagome tranquilamente, casi diciendo en voz alta los pensamientos de Inuyasha.

"No es tan malo." Dijo él de repente, yendo contra sus propias preocupaciones mientras se agachaba ante ella y descansaba sus manos en sus rodillas. "Al menos de esa forma todos te recordarán como la hermosa joven Kagome. Aún cuando tu hermano pequeño tenga cincuenta, tú siempre serás joven y hermosa para él… y para mi…"

Kagome lo miró intensamente por un momento antes de irrumpir en una pequeña sonrisa y alcanzar para tocar su mejilla. "Siempre sabes qué decir."

"Sé como complacer a una mujer." Él sonrió y se inclinó para dejar un corto beso en la comisura de su boca. Kagome volteó su cabeza mientras hacía eso, así que la besó por completo en los labios.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron con un timbre y la voz de la madre de Inuyasha irrumpió el momento. "Oh hola, hijo!"

"Esa maldita pestaña!" Inuyasha se levantó rápidamente y pretendió tirar la pestaña imaginaria que había retirado del rostro de Kagome, sólo entonces se dio cuenta que su madre estaba ahí. "Oh hola, Fei!"

Kagome tragó levemente. Así que esta era la mujer que había saludado en el teléfono cuando había estado en el apartamento de Inuyasha.

"Subo." Le dijo la Doctora Fei a Inuyasha quien otra vez presionó el botón de arriba en el panel. Ella le sonrió al par. "Que bueno verte Kagome, cómo te sientes hoy?"

"Rechazada… por el Doctor Kouga." Kagome dio un dramático suspiro con una débil sonrisa. "Es tan afortunado que Inuyasha estuviera por ahí para cuidarme. Si no hubiera pasado, quien sabe cuánto tiempo habría estado luchando en el piso para encontrar mi silla de ruedas."

Sólo por dos minutos hasta que la enfermera llegara a revisarla otra vez, pero la Doctora Fei no necesitaba saber eso.

"Aw… eso es tan amable de ti Inuyasha." Su madre le sonrió mientras las puertas se abrían otra vez. "Te veo después."

Inuyasha hizo la señal de la cruz en su espalda en retirada.

"Vas a comer conmigo?" Preguntó Kagome mientras él la sacaba del elevador hacia las puertas de la cafetería.

"Seguro…" Él miró su reloj. "Aunque tengo que ir a recoger a Shippo en un rato."

"Cómo está él?" preguntó Kagome de repente. "No he escuchado de él en un tiempo."

"Oh… tú sabes… fue golpeado por su padre adoptivo, tuvo rota la mandíbula y regresó a la mudez." Inuyasha asintió. "Pero aparte de eso está genial."

"Oh dios…" Kagome mordió su labio. "Está bien?"

"Mejor. Bueno, lo estará una vez que lo deje contigo." Inuyasha la descargó en la mesa antes de que tuviera tiempo de protestar. No era que hubiera protestado de todas maneras.

Cuando Inuyasha regresó a la mesa con dos cafés, se dio cuenta que Kagome estaba escribiendo en una servilleta. "Qué es eso?"

"Mi lista." Respondió ella.

"De qué?"

"De personas con las que me gustaría tener sexo antes de morir." Kagome sonrió traviesa.

"Estoy en ella?"

"Um… sí…" ella frunció. "Pero cerca al final. Tenía que ubicar a Superman, Elijah Woods y Orlando Bloom en el top tres."

"Así que esto es lo que hacen las vírgenes en sus tiempos libres?" Inuyasha rió.

"Shh!" ella miró alrededor. "No tan fuerte!"

"Ahora qué estás haciendo?"

"Encerrando con los que me arrepentiría de tener sexo a la mañana siguiente." Canturreó ella.

Inuyasha le quitó su pluma y encerró toda la lista.

"Por qué fue eso?" ella le parpadeó.

"Sólo encerrando los que se arrepentirán contigo también."

"Oh bien…" ella le dio una mirada burlona. "Una forma muy madura de tratar con tus celos."

Él sonrió y estuvo por decir algo más cuando notó que su mano, sujetando la pluma en sus dedos estaba temblando. Miró su rostro para ver si estaba enojada o perturbada, pero se veía plácida y normal. "Qué pasa?"

"Nada." Ella le parpadeó.

Inuyasha miró su mano otra vez, la cual aún estaba temblando en rápidos y pequeños espasmos. "Estás temblando…"

Kagome miró su mano y de repente apretó su puño alrededor de la pluma para detener el temblor. Ella le dio una débil sonrisa. "Lo siento… ha estado haciendo eso últimamente…"

Ella había movido su otra mano para agarrar su puño, pero aún así, el temblor aún era notable. Inuyasha sintió algo tirar en su pecho y alcanzó para tomar sus manos en las suyas. "Tus nervios están…"

Kagome se tragó su falsa sonrisa y asintió. "Bueno hay un tapón en la conversación…" ella parecía avergonzada. "No te preocupes por eso, estoy bien."

Ella no estaba bien… daño nervioso, parálisis… Los síntomas eran típicos de un cuerpo decadente. Pronto perdería sus sentidos, su mente, y el control sobre todo en su cuerpo… incluso respirar sería muy difícil para ella. Y no sería necesario dar una orden particular.

No pasaría mucho tiempo…

------

"Oye, Kikyo, has visto a Miroku por ahí?" preguntó Sango distraídamente mientras se recostaba contra el escritorio de la recepción.

"Intenta en la sala del personal."

Sango asintió… aunque no se movió de su lugar. Después de unos momentos de silencio Kikyo levantó la vista hacia ella para ver a Sango inspeccionando sus uñas. "Quieres algo?"

"Hm? Oh - no!" Sango sonrió recostada contra el escritorio. "Sólo quería algo de compañía femenina por una vez."

Kikyo asintió estoicamente. "De acuerdo… por qué no vas a casa, estoy segura que encontrarás mejor compañía femenina ahí."

"Nah… Miroku quiere que me quede en el hospital para observación." Sango se encogió. "Además… mi casa está dominada por hombres, me siento más segura aquí."

Kikyo sólo dijo 'hm' y regresó a firmar algunas formas más. Sango suspiró tan levemente… hacer hablar a Kikyo era como intentar hacer sangrar un canto. No era una chica muy conversadora.

"Y…" Sango golpeó sus dedos contra el mesón con leve impaciencia. "Qué hay de nuevo en tu vida amorosa?"

Kikyo tiró su pluma y parecía furiosa. "Él te lo dijo no es así?"

Sango luchó por ser completamente inconsciente. "Quién me dijo?"

"Inuyasha! Sobre el beso!" Kikyo resopló. "Soy tan tonta…"

"No lo eres…" Sango la consoló sin entusiasmo. "Estoy segura que sólo fue… en el calor del momento…"

"Sí… pero también estaba esperando que resolviera todo." Kikyo suspiró miserablemente.

El interés de Sango destelló. "En verdad? Cómo…?"

"Pensé… pensé que tal vez si alejaba el interés de Inuyasha de Kagome… entonces se lastimaría menos cuando muriera." Kikyo frunció el ceño. "Supongo… que también estaba actuando por algún deseo egoísta de besarlo… pero realmente estaba intentando ayudarlo."

"Muy mal que Inuyasha no esté interesado más en ti." Dijo Sango planamente.

Kikyo permaneció en silencio.

"Alguna vez lo estuvo… recuerdas?"

"Sí…"

"Pero estabas saliendo con ese hombre Naraku… y echaste a Inuyasha." Sango hizo una mueca. "No es de extrañar que no sienta por ti tanto como aquellos días. Perdiste tu oportunidad niña."

"Lo sé… y sé que lastimé a Kagome más de lo que debí… casi la mato." Kikyo mordió su labio. "Eso no era lo que quería."

Ellas quedaron en silencio, mientras Sango esperaba a que Kikyo continuara. "No sé qué hacer… Inuyasha me odia… No quiero arruinar las cosas como lo hice…"

"Entonces mi consejo sería olvidar lo que pasó." Dijo Sango sabiamente. "No espetar a nadie, bueno… no espetar a nadie más de lo que normalmente espetas… qué? No me mires… De cualquier manera, no evites a Inuyasha, tampoco te le pegues, sólo… actúa normal. Estoy segura que si actúas normal entonces las cosas regresarán a como eran antes. Y tal vez con el tiempo acabarás tu enamoramiento por Inuyasha… igual como él terminó con el suyo."

Kikyo asintió levemente. "Supongo que tienes razón…"

"Bien…" Sango miró alrededor. "Y dónde está Miroku?"

------

"Y esto es?"

"Un escalpelo…"

"Y esto es…?"

"Una jeringa…"

"Y esto…?"

"Probablemente algo peligroso también… pero no puedo molestarme en mirar." Dijo Inuyasha desde donde estaba recostado en su silla balanceando dos bolas de papel en sus ojos.

Shippo bajó los electrodos del desfibrilador y miró alrededor. "Estoy aburrido…" dijo él con voz cantada.

Inuyasha respondió en el mismo tono cantado. "Oh cielos…"

"Dame algo que hacer!" Shippo saltó sobre la banca al lado de Inuyasha.

El joven doctor suspiró mientras las esferas rodaban de sus ojos sobre el piso. "Bien… nombra los siete enanos."

"Oh eso es fácil…" Shippo arrugó su nariz. "Dormilón, Tontín, Doc, Gruñón, Estornudo, Tímido y… Marihuana."

Inuyasha le levantó una ceja.

"Bueno… todos parecen haber sido nombrados como drogas… y no pude recordar el último así que tuve que suponer."

"Tiene sentido…" Inuyasha suspiró. "Está bien… nombra las cuatro fases de la división biológica de la célula, o mitosis."

"Uh… profase, metafase, anafase… y telifase…?"

"Error! Es telOfase." Lo corrigió Inuyasha.

"Cielos… qué tengo que hacer para impresionarte?"

"Nombra a los Ciento un Dálmatas, listo."

"Bien… Patch… Nibbles… Spike…"

------

"… Dipstick… y Podgy."

Inuyasha lo miró, medio dormido. "Sólo estás inventándolo…"

"No completamente." Resopló Shippo. "He visto esa película muchas veces."

De repente Aki llegó a la puerta del laboratorio. "Doctor Inu - pensé que debería saber - Kagome ha colapsado - está en coma! Creemos que le han dado sedantes!"

Inuyasha se paró en un destello y corrió tras ella.

"Oye! Espera! Qué debo hacer ahora!" gritó Shippo tras él.

Inuyasha pausó impaciente. "Sólo - quédate aquí hasta que lamas tu codo!"

"Mi codo?"

"Sólo hazlo!" espetó él mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

Shippo se sentó en el piso y levantó su brazo y sacó su lengua… sólo para descubrir el problema. "Ah…"

(Apuesto a que ahora están lamiendo sus codos, jeje)

------

El continuo pito del monitor cardíaco era el único sonido en la habitación. Inuyasha miró a cada enfermera individualmente, junto a ellas estaban Aki y Kikyo.

"Y bien?" espetó él y señaló a Kagome en su cama, inconsciente.

Las enfermeras se miraron mutuamente, cada una viéndose confundidas e inocentes.

"QUIÉN le dio los sedantes!" gritó él, haciendo saltar nerviosas a las enfermeras más jóvenes.

"Doctor Inu…" dijo una de ellas calmada. "Ninguna de nosotras estuvo aquí para administrar la droga…"

"Bueno entonces quién lo hizo!" Le espetó Inuyasha, haciéndola callar. Kikyo estaba frunciéndole, golpeando sus dedos contra su brazo. No tenía la autoridad para aterrorizar así a las nuevas reclutas.

La puerta se abrió y todos miraron alrededor para ver entrar a Kouga. Él le dio un vistazo a su paciente y luego otro a Inuyasha y a las enfermeras. "Qué carajo está pasando aquí?"

"Tú!" Inuyasha se le lanzó y lo tiró contra la puerta, haciéndola saltar. Varias enfermeras quedaron boquiabiertas y rápidamente se abalanzaron para agarrar los brazos de Inuyasha para detenerlo de atacar al otro doctor.

"Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" Kouga se recuperó rápidamente, caminando hacia la cama de Kagome. "Qué le hiciste?"

"Nada! TÚ fuiste quien le dio sus sedantes!" Siseó Inuyasha, soltándose de los agarres de las chicas.

"Sedantes?" Kouga le frunció. "Qué soy, estúpido? Ella es alérgica a los sedantes - SÉ que el virus reacciona violentamente contra los sedantes! No le daría sedantes en un millón de años!"

"Entonces quién lo hizo?"

Kouga fue a los pies de la cama y miró la gráfica. "Aquí dice… no administrar sedantes o morfina… por qué una enfermera no lo notaría?"

"NOSOTRAS no hicimos nada!" irrumpió Kikyo. "No estábamos aquí! Ninguna de nosotras está autorizada a dar sedantes sin su permiso, Doctor Kouga! No nos atribuya esto!"

La mano de Inuyasha se extendió y golpeó un jarrón de flores para romperlo en el piso, ganando rápidamente la atención de todos. "No sé quién le dio las drogas… pero sé que, como su doctor Kouga, eres responsable por esto."

El labio de Kouga se curvó. "Esto no es mi culpa!"

"Sí lo es! Es tu paciente - tienes responsabilidad! Espera hasta que el consejo escuche de esto!" Inuyasha se movió hacia la puerta. "Voy a recuperarla."

"No puedes hacer eso! No tienes el derecho a recuperarla!" Kouga se precipitó tras él.

Inuyasha se detuvo y volteó abruptamente tan repentino que Kouga frenó en seco nariz con nariz. Inuyasha sólo frunció sus ojos. "Mírame… Kagome estaba más segura conmigo… y va a volver a ser de esa forma."

Él se fue, tirando la puerta tras él. Kouga humeó silenciosamente.

Kikyo llegó tranquilamente tras él, aplaudiendo lenta y sarcásticamente. "Bien hecho genio… podrías perder tu trabajo por esto."

"Cállate!" Le espetó Kouga.

Los puños de Kikyo chocaron contra su cintura. "Qué!" espetó ella.

Kouga saltó ante el tono de su voz. "Nada…"

"Bien." Kikyo lo empujó pasándolo. "Mantengan chequeos cada cinco minutos… infórmenle al Doctor Inu de cualquier cambio en su condición."

------

Continuará…

------


	16. Cruel para ser amable

**28 Días**

(_28 Days_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 16

Cruel para ser amable

------

------

Era lunes otra vez… lo cual significaba que, como siempre, el hospital estaría inundado de pacientes y trabajo. No ayudaba que también era víspera de Navidad. La Víspera de Navidad era el día más popular del año para intentar suicidio - y seis veces de diez, la mayoría de las personas fallaban en llegar a morir (mayormente porque el suicidio dolía y se rendían a la mitad). Los hospitales públicos se sobre poblaban y enviaban más pacientes a los hospitales privados. Y lo que era peor, siempre enviaban a los peores pacientes, los que habían intentado suicidio y eran miserables sodomitas.

El único otro día que era tan ocupado como NAVIDAD, sería la víspera de Año Nuevo, cuando las personas pensaban en otro traumático año e intentaban romper sus cadenas (generalmente esos eran los intentos fallidos de suicidio que quedaban de Navidad).

Inuyasha bostezó mientras pasaba por las puertas dobles a las seis de la mañana, usando su ropa normal y cargando su usual bolsa. Por primera vez le hubiera gustado un día libre para Navidad… pero no era como si tuviera a dónde más ir. Todos sus amigos también trabajaban en el hospital, y aún si no, entonces probablemente entraría a visitar a Kagome cada media hora.

Él bostezó otra vez mientras pasaba por la ocupada sala de espera y se detenía al lado del dispensador de agua. Habría preferido café, pero no tenía tiempo para ir a la cafetería por la bebida, desde que ya iba tarde. Debería haber llegado a las cinco en punto.

Él le dio una mirada a la recepción mientras tomaba un sorbo de su agua, justo cuando Miroku levantó la vista y lo ubicaba. Él curvó su dedo, llamando a Inuyasha para ayudar con el trabajo y la cantidad de pacientes y familias que estaban en el escritorio. Inuyasha sólo sonrió y levantó su dedo medio en respuesta. De ninguna manera tenía que comenzar a trabajar hasta que se colocara bata blanca de doctor.

Hasta entonces podía ser sólo el chico en el rincón con el conjunto caqui. Al minuto que se colocara esa bata era el Doctor Inu, el supuesto psiquiatra de todos y el imán para cada problema a diez metros de radio. Bueno estaba harto esa mañana… o harto en general, así que decidió poner el trabajo en espera un poco más.

Inuyasha se bebió lo último de su agua y arrugó el vaso, lanzándola en la caneca cercana y pasó la recepción por uno de los corredores. Kikyo levantó la vista mientras pasaba y frunció. "A dónde va?"

"A alistarse?" Miroku arriesgó una suposición mientras otra enfermera lo pasaba para archivar algo más.

"Bien. En tanto como no haga hoy su rutina usual de los lunes entonces estaremos bien." Kikyo estaba comenzando a tener un dolor de cabeza de todo el trabajo que estaba teniendo que maniobrar.

"No irá temprano a casa… es víspera de Navidad por amor de dios." Miroku estaba balanceándose de puntas cuando otra enfermera lo empujó. "Qué, soy invisible aquí?"

"Desde cuándo la víspera de Navidad iba a detenerlo de irse." Kikyo agarró su cuello y lo alejó del escritorio. "Muchos cocineros dañan el caldo, Miroku - regresa a cirugía."

"Oh, pero entonces tendré que trabajar de verdad."

Kikyo le dio una brusca mirada.

"Bien… voy…"

------

No tenía sentido. Sus signos vitales eran normales, sus latidos del corazón eran continuos, como su respiración. No necesitaba usar la máscara de oxígeno, no necesitaba ayuda vital de ningún tipo, y no necesitaba más el goteo.

Entonces por qué aún estaba en coma.

Inuyasha rascó su cabeza mientras dejaba caer su bolsa en la silla de visita al lado de su cama. Movió su mano ante su rostro antes de revisar otra vez la gráfica al extremo de su cama. Después de un momento regresó a su lado y la miró.

Por un momento jugó con un mechón de su cabello que yacía al lado de su oreja… antes de subir su mano para pellizcar su nariz.

Sólo pasaron unos segundos, antes de que Kagome estuviera tosiendo y balbuceando mientras despertaba. Él le sonrió mientras ella retiraba su mano. "Levántate y brilla bella durmiente."

"Urgh…" Kagome mantuvo sus manos sobre su rostro, escudando sus ojos de las luces. "Qué hora es…?"

"Seis y diez de la mañana…" él metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. "Es víspera de Navidad."

Kagome dejó de frotar su cara y lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. "Estás seguro?"

Inuyasha miró su reloj otra vez. "Síp, estoy seguro que ahora es Navidad. El memo era difícil de perder."

"Pero…" Kagome miró sus manos como si fueran a tornarse transparentes. "Debería estar muerta para entonces."

"No ahora…" dijo Inuyasha tranquilamente. "Pero no contengas tu respiración."

"Entonces…" Kagome dejó caer sus manos a sus lados. "Qué pasó?"

"Pensé que podrías decírmelo?" Inuyasha frunció. "No recuerdas quién te dio los sedantes?"

"Qué sedantes…?" Kagome frunció. "No he recibido ningún sedante. Creo que me perdí de algo aquí… Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?"

"Unos días."

"Vaya…" Kagome bostezó. "Y asombrosamente, aún estoy tranquila."

"Estás segura que no recuerdas?" presionó Inuyasha.

"Recordar qué?"

"Oh no importa…" Inuyasha se desplomó en la silla para visitas, dejando descansar sus pies en el costado de la cama. Kagome volteó para que pudiera encararlo a su lado.

"Por qué hoy no estás con la ropa de doctor?"

"Mi día libre." Mintió él descaradamente. "Es Víspera de Navidad después de todo."

"Lo es?" Kagome pareció sorprendida.

Él le frunció. "Sí… Te lo dije hace un par de segundos."

"Sí…?" Kagome se encogió de hombros. "No debí haberte escuchado."

"Sí…" El corazón de Inuyasha lentamente estaba hundiéndose. Su mente se estaba yendo al fin. Cuánto tiempo tenía ahora? Realmente no tanto… Él dejó caer sus pies de la cama mientras se movía para levantarse. "Mira, debo ir a encargarme de algunas cosas. Estarás bien sola por un rato?"

"Sí." Ella asintió mientras amortiguaba un bostezo con el revés de su mano. Cuando avanzó hacia la puerta ella llamó otra vez. "A propósito qué hora es?"

Inuyasha pretendió mirar su reloj y le sonrió. "Es tarde, debes dormir algo más. Siento despertarte."

"No me despertaste, verdad?"

"Sólo duerme más Kagome." Él apagó la luz y la observó acomodarse antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tranquilamente tras él. Afuera se recostó contra la pared y frunció el ceño mientras presionaba una mano contra su corazón, como si eso hiciera ir la punzada de temor y dolor que sentía. No funcionó.

Un movimiento por el corredor lo hizo enderezarse de una vez y levantó la vista para ver a su madre acercarse con un tablero bajo su brazo. Ella sonrió cuando lo vio. "Hola. Escuché que lograste sacar a Kouga del caso de Kagome."

"Sí…" él no se molestó en intentar igualar su tono animado. Por alguna razón hoy no se sentía muy feliz.

"Oh anímate." La Doctora Fei golpeó su hombro compasivamente, sintiendo el tono miserable de su hijo. "No dejes que trabajar en Navidad te desanime. Los pacientes filtrarán todo al final del día."

"Gracias." Respondió Inuyasha apretadamente, aunque eso no había eliminado por lo que había estado preocupado.

"De cualquier forma - llegas tarde! Apúrate y trae tus cosas, aún está ocupado por aquí." Le ordenó ella y observó cuando volteó sus ojos y se empujó de la pared para caminar. "Oh - y a propósito! El consejo médico quiere que comparta a Kagome contigo."

Inuyasha se volteó. "Qué! Por qué!"

"Porque todavía recuerdan todo eso de la 'relación'." La Doctora Fei suspiró. "Por favor dime que le pusiste un fin a eso?"

"Mm." Inuyasha se encogió y volteó para retirarse.

"Mm? Qué significa 'Mm'!" ella lo llamó. "Inuyasha, regresa aquí ahora mismo!"

Él la ignoró y continuó para encontrar los vestidores del personal.

------

"Por favor señor, si gusta sentarse estaremos por aquí para servirle." Dijo Kikyo mientras guiaba a un anciano en un abrigo hacia un asiento libre de la sala de espera.

"No - he estado esperando dos horas para ser tratado y no me voy a ningún lado!" discutió él.

"Porque estamos atendiendo a las personas en orden de importancia." Le dijo Kikyo calmada.

"Soy importante!"

"Señor, tiene una cortadura de papel en su muñeca." Señaló Kikyo. "Primero estamos tratando gente sin cabeza y ojos y cosas como esas."

Él se levantó obstinado al momento que ella soltó su brazo. "Atiéndame o volaré este lugar hasta el cielo con la bomba bajo mi abrigo!"

Nunca digas la palabra 'bomba' en un lugar concurrido. Esa y 'ántrax'. El efecto fue instantáneo cuando las personas a su alrededor captaron la palabra B y comenzaron a entrar en pánico y a alejarse - algunas mujeres incluso gritaron. Kikyo estaba menos que impresionada. "En verdad?"

"Sí - si no me atiende ahora volaré este lugar!" Dijo él otra vez con un gran movimiento de cabeza.

Miroku y varias otras enfermeras en el escritorio estaban mirando con preocupación. Kikyo estaba empujando al viejo… nada bien a menos que supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

"Bueno, vamos a verla entonces." Lo incentivó Kikyo. "Nunca he visto una bomba antes. La hizo usted mismo?"

"No, la compré." Él se preparó para abrir su abrigo. "Ahora - tiemblen de miedo!"

Él abrió el abrigo y un silencio se extendió por la sala por unos momentos antes de que Miroku gritara desde el escritorio. "Parece que hoy olvidó traer su bomba!"

"Qué?" el anciano miró hacia abajo.

"También parece haber olvidado su ropa." Le dijo Kikyo, manteniendo su mirada neutral en su rostro.

"Oh sí - ahora recuerdo!" el anciano dejó caer su abrigo al suelo completamente mientras varios pacientes a su alrededor hacían muecas y desviaban la mirada. "Volar el mercado DESPUÉS de explotar los hospitales!"

Él corrió por uno de los corredores riendo como un maniático. Varias risitas estallaron del escritorio alrededor de las enfermeras mientras Miroku estaba teniendo un momento difícil en continuar trabajando por reír tan fuerte.

Kikyo pasó su cabello sobre su hombro molesta y regresó a la recepción para levantar el teléfono. "Seguridad por favor… Sí, tenemos un caballero mayor corriendo por el hospital… Una descripción?… Bueno… es viejo, arrugado y desnudo. Qué más quiere?"

Ella colgó ese teléfono y miró alrededor de la tranquila sala. "Se terminó, regresen a trabajar."

Las enfermeras obedecieron mientras Miroku lentamente regresaba a archivar con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Santo Dios déjanos envejecer tan graciosos como él."

Kikyo movió su cabeza y regresó a revisar el correo. "Carta bomba… carta bomba… carta bomba… cuentas… carta bomba…" ella tiró todas esas en el cesto de desperdicios a sus pies. "Cuentas… cuentas… advertencia final de regresar el libro Miroku." Ella le alcanzó su carta de la biblioteca.

"Gracias." Él la tomó y miró dentro. "Maldición… olvidé regresar 'Lo que el viento se llevó'…"

"Cuentas… cuentas…" Kikyo revisó entre ellas hasta que llegó a una interesante. "Para el Doctor Inuyasha?"

Ella la abrió a pesar del hecho que tenía 'privado' estampado en el frente en letras gruesas. Sacó la carta y la leyó.

"Qué es eso?" preguntó Miroku distraído.

"Los resultados de laboratorio de Kagome…" musitó Kikyo. "Tomados después de esa ingestión de sedantes…"

"Sí… me pregunto quién le dio eso. Tonto demente… apuesto que fue Kouga." Dijo Miroku.

Kikyo le dio una mirada antes de ver los resultados. De acuerdo… la dosis había fallado en hacer su trabajo la última vez…

Ella hizo la carta a un lado en el buzón de Inuyasha para que lo recogiera después. Silenciosamente se prometió hacer funcionar los sedantes la próxima vez.

------

Inuyasha le destelló una pequeña pluma de luz en los ojos de Shippo antes de retroceder. "Cómo te sientes?"

"Mejor." Shippo continuó balanceando sus piernas sobre el borde de la mesa.

"Sí, bueno te curas rápido." Dijo Inuyasha aburrido. "Supongo que es porque aún eres un mocoso."

"Qué es lo que pasa con tu cara?" preguntó Shippo de repente.

"Nada!" gritó él defensivamente.

"Hoy estás todo decaído y miserable!" gritó Shippo. "Sigue así más tiempo y entristecerás a todos en el hospital! Ya está pegándoseme!"

"No entenderías. Sólo eres un niño." Inuyasha volteó y comenzó a retirar algunos de los instrumentos que habían sido dejados en la sala de revisión por los anteriores doctores y enfermeras. No tenía que hacerlo… sólo quería ocupar sus manos.

"Pruébame." Dijo Shippo alegremente. "Puedo ser joven pero entiendo mucho más que tú."

Inuyasha lo miró. "No hay manera de que vaya a decirte algo con esa actitud."

"Oh por favor!" suplicó Shippo. "No le diré a nadie! Será un secreto! Lo juro!"

"Lo prometes?"

"Lo juro por la tumba de mi padre adoptivo."

"Pero… él no está muerto." Inuyasha frunció.

Shippo sonrió malvadamente. "No todavía. De cualquier forma - lo juro con la mano en mi corazón y una aguja en mi ojo."

Inuyasha lo miró sospechosamente antes de inclinarse e invitarlo más cerca. "Realmente quieres saber lo que está perturbándome?"

"Sí!" Shippo sintió que había puesto elevados sus deseos para entonces.

"Bueno… es porque…" Inuyasha suspiró dramáticamente. "Miroku robó mi pluma púrpura… y ahora la perdió… y no tengo forma de recuperarla."

Shippo lo miró un momento antes de saltar de la mesa y salir de la sala. "Si me quieres estaré en el pabellón de los niños."

Inuyasha sonrió triunfante antes de también salir para ir a revisar otros pacientes. Particularmente no estaba mirando a dónde iba y accidentalmente se topó con un anciano desnudo. "Oh - lo siento!" se disculpó él rápidamente.

"Estás perdonado." Canturreó el anciano antes de huir cojeando otra vez.

Inuyasha continuó su camino antes de paralizarse de repente y voltearse para mirar tras el anciano. Repentinamente hizo una mueca y desesperadamente intentó sacudir su ropa. "Ew! Lo toqué!"

Aki llegó tras él, jadeando como si pareciera haber estado persiguiendo al hombre por algún tiempo. "Seguro… corre rápido… para ser un anciano…" jadeó ella.

"Seguro tiene el trasero de un anciano…" Inuyasha se estremeció antes de voltear rápidamente. "Debo irme."

------

Ella estaba dormida otra vez, igual que la última vez.

Kikyo movió las luces a una luz tenue para que no despertaran a la joven. No lo haría para que despertara en medio de todo esto. Ella avanzó hacia la cama tranquilamente y bajó la botella y la jeringa esterilizada a los pies de las cobijas y cautelosamente revisó sobre su hombro.

Nadie iba a revisarla en otros cinco minutos, así que tenía suficiente tiempo para hacer el trabajo.

Con tranquila y práctica facilidad removió la jeringa del envoltorio estéril y metió la aguja en el corcho de la botella del sedante. Ella miró a Kagome insegura, sólo para asegurarse de que la joven aún estaba dormida mientras llenaba la jeringa con el claro líquido.

Esta vez iba a aplicar la dosis máxima… tal vez un poco más… tenía que asegurarse que no fallara como la última vez.

Antes de suministrar la dosis ella se inclinó sobre el brazo de Kagome para revisar que la aguja intravenosa estuviera correctamente insertada y que el goteo estuviera desconectado antes de continuar. Estaba por retirarse cuando una débil mano agarró su muñeca, haciéndola saltar.

"Kikyo… qué estás haciendo?" Kagome le parpadeó adormilada a la enfermera.

Kikyo sonrió gentilmente y retiró sus dedos forzadamente de su muñeca. "Sólo vuelve a dormir, Kagome. Todo terminará pronto, lo prometo."

"Eso es lo que ellos dicen." Kagome bostezó pero rápidamente regresó a dormir sin mucha protesta. Kikyo esperó unos momentos antes de revisar sus ojos para asegurarse de que realmente estuviera dormida esta vez.

Ella movió la jeringa y la insertó en el recibidor intravenoso y se preparó para presionar el pistón… tuvo que esperar unos momentos para reunir su coraje antes de hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Kikyo se enderezó cuando la Doctora Fei entró con Inuyasha. Ambos miraron a la enfermera sorprendidos, hasta que la mirada de Fei cayó en la aguja en la mano de Kikyo. "Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó ella bruscamente.

Inuyasha se movió directo hacia la cama y primero revisó el pulso de Kagome antes de ubicar la botella al lado de su muslo. La levantó y leyó la etiqueta.

Un intenso golpe de silencio pasó antes de que Inuyasha le diera una mirada a Kikyo. "Fuiste tú! Tú fuiste la que administró los sedantes!"

"Qué?" La Doctora Fei avanzó para tomar la botella de su hijo. Ella leyó los contenidos por un confuso momento antes de mirar a Kikyo. "Eso es verdad?"

"Um… no entienden - ella me pidió hacerlo!" Kikyo tartamudeó. "No es lo que parece!"

"Esto es atroz, Kikyo." La Doctora Fei la miró atormentada. "Nosotros NO cometemos eutanasia en este lugar. Este es un hospital DECENTE!"

"Esperen - no entienden-"

"Ven conmigo." Fei agarró su brazo rudamente, haciéndola soltar la aguja en el piso mientras la doctora sacaba a Kikyo de la habitación. Kikyo dejó la protesta mientras era halada lejos.

Justo antes de que fuera sacada por la puerta, miró a Inuyasha. "Lo verás - estaba intentando hacer lo correcto!"

Inuyasha no podía creer que Kikyo hubiera caído tan bajo… estaba un poco escaso de palabras entonces… el shock había paralizado su lengua de algún cortante remarque mientras se iba.

Eventualmente se recuperó y se agachó para recoger la jeringa del piso. Miró la dosis y maldijo… era una sobredosis por supuesto…

Él se enderezó y cuidadosamente colocó la jeringa en un cajón con llave al lado de la cama. Tomó la llave y la colocó en su bolsillo, no queriendo que nadie tuviera acceso al cajón - especialmente un niño como Souta cuando viniera de visita.

"Kagome?" él movió gentilmente su hombro.

La joven frunció en su sueño antes de reconocer su voz y lentamente abrió sus ojos. Ella sonrió cuando lo vio. "Hola…"

Él sonrió débilmente. "Cómo te sientes?"

"Como si pudiera saltar edificios altos." Le dijo ella, una voz levemente ronca.

"Es en serio. Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó él sin humor.

Ella suspiró y rodó su cabeza a un lado. "Nada bien… continúo… teniendo dolores… en mi espalda. Mis manos no dejan de temblar… Tengo frío."

"Quieres que aumente la calefacción?"

"Como si hiciera mucha diferencia…" dijo Kagome tristemente. "Inuyasha… realmente duele…"

"Lo sé…" él suspiró, no sabiendo realmente qué más hacer. Sólo agarró su temblorosa mano en silencio y se agachó para que pudiera descansar su brazo en la cama y su mentón en su antebrazo mientras ella miraba la puerta.

Kagome estaba reflexionando tranquilamente sobre las cosas. "Yo… no voy a durar mucho más… verdad?"

Inuyasha pausó un largo momento antes de responder. "No." Dijo él plana y honestamente.

"Cuánto tiempo?" preguntó ella tranquilamente.

"No lo sé… pero en el pasado, pacientes con tus síntomas no duran mucho más que unas horas… un día máximo…"

Kagome contuvo su urgencia de sollozar en voz alta… era demasiado orgullosa para permitirse llorar en las últimas horas de su vida. Iba a ser fuerte…

"Puedo llamar a tu familia si quieres." Le dijo él de repente. "De todas formas planean visitarte hoy."

"No… no quiero que me vean así…" Kagome agarró su mano fuertemente mientras sus temores se incrementaban. Inuyasha la miró en respuesta y frunció. Realmente no se veía bien… su rostro estaba pálido y demacrado y sus ojos estaban tristes y más oscuros de lo normal. Su cabello estaba plano y lacio alrededor de su cabeza y su piel lucía pálida.

"Luces hermosa." Ofreció él.

"Cállate, sé que no." Ella clavó sus uñas en su mano con una pequeña risa.

"He visto peores…" él se encogió.

Un largo silencio se extendió antes de que Kagome volteara a mirarlo. "Morir… duele…?"

Él la miró, viendo lo seria que estaba por eso. Suspiró antes de hablar. "Depende… si mueres de un infarto duele… si mueres en tu sueño no duele del todo."

"Qué hay de mi? Cómo moriré?" ella lo observó reprochante.

"Dolorosamente." Dijo él tranquilamente, después de un momento o dos.

"Oh…" ella suspiró. "Bueno… no hay alguna forma de hacerlo menos doloroso?"

"No…" él movió su cabeza. "Supongo que el método menos doloroso sería darte sedantes… te noquearían y luego morirías… pero no podemos dártelos."

"Por qué no?" preguntó Kagome.

"Porque entonces estaríamos matándote. No podemos hacerlo. Es contra la ley." Le dijo él.

"Pero… si voy a morir de todas formas, cuál es la diferencia?" señaló ella.

"Una mayor!" él soltó su mano de repente. "Es llamado eutanasia - no voy a matarte sólo para aliviar tu dolor!"

"Moriré unas horas más temprano… y qué?" discutió Kagome. "No quiero que mis amigos y familia me vean retorciéndome de dolor o lo que sea sólo porque fuiste demasiado gallina para hacerlo rápido y sin dolor!"

"No soy gallina!" espetó ella. "Ellos hacen pruebas! Sabrían que fuiste asesinada deliberadamente! Y de todas formas - crees que sería fácil para mí matarte! Te amo!"

Kagome se calló. "Lo siento… no quería forzar algo así en ti…"

"Por supuesto que no lo hacías…" Inuyasha suspiró.

"Soportaré el dolor por ti…" le dijo ella cansadamente.

"Cielos, gracias." Él se enderezó mientras se levantaba. "Sólo duerme más, te ves agotada."

"Siempre me veo así." Respondió ella.

"Lo sé, pero duerme." Le dijo él tocando su mejilla gentilmente.

"Despertaré otra vez?" preguntó ella suavemente.

"Sí…"

Ella cerró sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. "Entonces diré mi adiós cuando despierte…"

Él la observó acostada por unos segundos antes de inclinarse y besarla en la mejilla para susurrar algo en su oído. "Te amo…"

"Igual…" susurró ella con una pequeña sonrisa antes de caer dormida. Estaba tan exhausta que no le tomó mucho detenerla de dormirse así de rápido.

Él permaneció a su lado un poco más antes de dirigirse afuera, con la intención de bajar a recepción y recoger su agenda de pacientes para el resto del día. Pero como antes, sólo consiguió caminar un par de metros antes de hundirse contra la pared, incapaz esta vez de detenerse de deslizar el apoyo hasta que estuvo en cuclillas en el piso.

Esto era patético… un doctor que estaba destrozado cuando un paciente muere en sus manos? No era profesional y no se escuchaba de esto… bueno… en realidad no era así de raro. Pero usualmente los doctores que se destrozaban tan pronto renunciaban a sus trabajos.

Si no era cuidadoso, pronto los turistas vendrían para obtener su foto con el doctor llorón.

Él inhaló tembloroso y pasó sus manos sobre su rostro para presionar el talón de sus manos contra sus ojos. "No puedo hacerlo…"

No podía ser un doctor… si así era como le hacía frente entonces no había una oportunidad como una bola de nieve en el infierno de que tuviera éxito. Tenía el cerebro, el conocimiento y la habilidad física para ser doctor y cirujano si quería… pero no tenía la voluntad de serlo.

No tenía el comportamiento con un enfermo y no tenía el entusiasmo que todos los doctores necesitaban poseer. Ser doctor nunca había sido su idea de cualquier modo… había sido de su madre… y con los grandes ingresos de la familia había logrado pagar por sesiones de tutoría privadas, especialmente para que Inuyasha se volviera un doctor como ella. Eso es por qué se había graduado temprano, eso es por qué encontró tan rápidamente un trabajo de oro en tan lujoso hospital…

Pero no podía soportarlo más.

El viejo pasó y saludó al jorobado doctor. "Anímate, Doc, no es el fin del mundo."

Inuyasha no se molestó en levantar su cara de sus manos. "Ahora hay un punto de vista optimista…"

"Oiga!" los guardias de seguridad voltearon la esquina y ubicaron al anciano y rápidamente le dieron persecución.

La borrosa multitud pasó pronto a Inuyasha, ignorando completamente al deshecho doctor en el piso. A Inuyasha no le importó de todas formas…

Le tomó un tiempo encontrar sus pies de nuevo, y aún entonces el dolor estaba fresco por dentro. Se separó de la pared a su lado… golpeando un gran agujero en el yeso perdió estrechamente un cable de electricidad. El dolor de quebrar sus nudillos contra los ladrillos detrás del yeso fue suficiente para distraerlo del dolor interno por un momento… y retiró su puño con un siseo de dolor e hizo una mueca ante la sangre que ahora manchaba su mano.

"Bueno, eso fue inteligente." Dijo una voz cerca detrás. Él volteó bruscamente para ver a Sango de pie mirándolo con sus brazos cruzados. Obviamente había visto su pequeño estallido emocional… y a la vez se tornó hostil.

"Qué!" espetó él.

La expresión de Sango se suavizó un poco. "Lo siento… duele no…"

"Qué sabrías?" espetó él, volteando para intentar alejarse.

"Quiero decir Kagome - está lastimada - está sufriendo." Dijo Sango rápidamente. "No estaba hablando de ti."

"Oh…" Inuyasha dejó de caminar, molesto de haber saltado a la conclusión equivocada. Se había delatado.

"Estás molesto por eso, verdad?" Sango suspiró. "También lo siento por eso."

"No lo sientas. No eres quien la está matando…" refunfuñó él, recostándose contra la pared por apoyo en caso de que sus piernas fallaran en su tarea.

Sango miró por el corredor, no vio venir a nadie por un rato. Todos estaban en la recepción o la unidad de emergencia, nadie sino Inuyasha y ella estarían escondiéndose por esos corredores. Ella miró a Inuyasha. "No hay nada que puedas hacer… para salvarla, quiero decir?"

Inuyasha movió su cabeza vehementemente. "No. En unas horas va a morir. Dos horas antes de que muera se atascará mientras sus órganos internos comienzan a cesar uno por uno hasta que sus pulmones colapsen. Sabes lo doloroso que será!" él se enojó otra vez, golpeando su ileso puño contra la pared. "La colocarán en una máquina para mantenerla respirando e intentar alimentar sus fluidos - sólo para prolongar su dolor! Y luego su corazón eventualmente se rendirá - y entonces intentarán revivirla. Tal vez tengan éxito una o dos veces, pero no durará. Morirá y no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarla… no puedo darle sus analgésicos…"

Sango se abrazó un poco más fuerte. "No pueden… dejarla ir en paz?"

"No… es contra las regulaciones. Tenemos que hacer todo lo que podamos para mantenerla viva - incluso si está en agonía." Él gruñó. "Y una vez que comience a colapsar no hay vuelta atrás… nada para salvarla de chiripa… una cura milagrosa…"

Sango permaneció en silencio, incapaz de encontrar palabras consoladoras para decirle. Si algo… ella necesitaba un poco de consuelo. Kagome también era su amiga…

"No puedo hacerlo, Sango." Dijo Inuyasha de repente, repitiendo una declaración anterior.

"No puedes hacer qué?" preguntó ella automáticamente.

"No puedo ser doctor." Él apretó sus puños. "Voy a renunciar. Al minuto que Kagome se vaya y no tenga de quien encargarme, renunciaré…"

"Pero…" Sango lo miró perpleja. "No puedes hacer eso! Qué hay de tus otros pacientes! Tu madre! Eres un BUEN doctor Inuyasha, no puedes renunciar sólo por esto! Este tipo de cosas pasa todo el tiempo!"

"No puedo soportar este tipo de cosas! Eso es lo que me hace un mal doctor! Me apesta la medicina!"

"Supongo que podrías verlo de esa forma…" Sango suspiró. "Pero estás seguro? Es un riesgo tirar tu carrera así…"

"Nunca he estado tan seguro de nada en toda mi vida." Inuyasha se enderezó con una determinada expresión. "Necesito ver a mis otros pacientes - y TU necesitas ir a casa! Has estado aquí por la mayor parte del mes! Qué pasa contigo?"

Sango se encogió. "Quiero quedarme aquí por Miroku… estoy actuando como una consejera temporal y no oficial."

"No bromees…"

"Pero hay un pequeño problema…" Sango hizo una mueca. "Seguridad está intentando echarme."

Inuyasha pensó por un momento antes de quitarse su bata y tirársela a ella. "Toma, si te ves como un doctor no te echarán, verdad?"

"Pero… no la necesitas?" ella se la alcanzó.

"No después de hoy." Él se encogió y avanzó, sin lucir más como un doctor que el repartidor.

"Oye, Inuyasha - puedo ver a Kagome?" dijo ella tras él.

"No. Está durmiendo. Déjala en paz." Contestó él sobre su hombro mientras desaparecía por otra esquina.

Sorpresivamente, llegar a la recepción fue mucho más fácil cuando no usaba su bata. Los pacientes no saltaban sobre él, rogándole o demandando que los viera primero. Él se escabulló entre la ruidosa multitud hacia la recepción y detrás del escritorio, mirando su buzón.

"Qué le pasó a tu bata?" gritó Miroku sobre el jaleo.

"Sango la tiene!" respondió Inuyasha.

"Qué, te asaltó!" Miroku sonrió, obviamente un poco fuera del asunto de la condición de Kagome de lo contrario no estaría tan animado.

"Algo así…" murmuró Inuyasha, muy tranquilo en la ruidosa recepción para ser escuchado. Pero estaba distraído por la carta que había pescado de su bandeja.

Él miró el contenido, antes de darse cuenta que estaba mirando un par de resultados de exámenes de sangre tomadas de la última vez que le habían dado sedantes… sedantes administrados por Kikyo.

Lentamente leyó la información, maldiciéndose por no ser capaz de hacer algo por ella.

Pero entonces… tal vez podía…? Al menos terminar su dolor…?

Él miró más duro los resultados por un momento antes de arrugar la hoja de papel y tirarla en la caneca junto con todas las cartas bomba y cuentas…

Tal vez Kikyo había estado haciendo lo correcto después de todo… Bueno, eso no importaba. Al menos ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Miroku levantó la vista mientras Inuyasha se retiraba otra vez sin aún haber mirado su agenda. "A dónde vas?"

"A encontrar a Sango… tiene una llave de un cajón en el bolsillo de mi bata que necesito…"

------

Continuará…

------


	17. Termina una vida, Comienza otra

**28 Días**

(_28 Days_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya e IR-CHAN

------

------

Capítulo 17

Termina una vida, Comienza otra

------

------

Inuyasha entró tranquilamente a la habitación de Kagome, una llave sujeta firmemente en su puño derecho. Cerró la puerta sonoramente y avanzó directo hacia la ventana para cerrar las cortinas a medias para que ninguna luz brillante interfiriera con su trabajo.

Kagome despertó al minuto que lo escuchó meter la llave en la cerradura al lado de su cama. "Inuyasha…?" ella frunció y trató de voltear y verlo.

"Buenas tardes." Saludó él, dudando un momento en alcanzar el cajón para sacar la jeringa.

Kagome miró su sospechosa postura y frunció. "Qué estás haciendo?"

Él dudó otra vez… antes de suspirar y alcanzar adentro para sacar la jeringa, levantándola para que la viera.

"Xycrophobin?" supuso ella.

"Sedantes." La corrigió él.

Kagome le dio una asustada mirada. "Sedantes… para mi?"

Él asintió en silencio.

"Aliviará… aliviará el dolor?" ella se relajó ligeramente con una mueca, como si reforzara el dolor en el que estaba.

"Lo quitará completamente." Le dijo él gentilmente.

"Pensé que no ibas a hacerlo…" susurró ella.

"Las cosas han cambiado." Dijo él simplemente.

"Pareces horriblemente abrupto de repente." Ella le frunció. "Estás asustado?"

"Tú?"

"Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no…" ella hizo una mueca. "Lo estoy… un poco, supongo."

"No lo estés…" Él pasó una mano por su cabello. "Te hablaré por todo esto…"

------

"Dónde está la enfermera en jefe, Kikyo?" le preguntó el oficial de policía a la Doctora Fei mientras llegaba ante él y unos pocos de sus compañeros oficiales.

"Está detenida arriba por los directivos médicos." Les dijo la Doctora Fei estoicamente, no complacida del todo por el comportamiento de la joven. Ella comenzó a guiarlos fuera de la sala de espera, a través de la masa de pacientes. "Por favor, Kagome Higurashi está por acá."

Sango y Miroku observaban en silencio mientras los oficiales pasaban por el escritorio, bajando por el corredor en dirección del pabellón de las salas del personal. Miroku fue el primero en hablar. "Parece que alguien hizo algo ilegal."

"No fuiste tú, verdad?" Ella lo miró con cautela.

"Bueno… nada recientemente ilegal." De repente se vio preocupado. "Aunque recientemente conecté cable porno gratis en la sala de arriba de recreación… para los pacientes."

Sango lo miró.

"De acuerdo… sólo para el personal en la sala de personal…"

Ella continuó mirando.

"Está bien - lo conecté en el TV de la sala de calderas para mi - feliz!"

"Estás enfermo." Sango volteó sus ojos.

"Eso es por qué estoy en un hospital." Respondió él, volviendo a su papeleo.

------

"Suena simple…" Kagome observó mientras Inuyasha movía la jeringa, moviendo todas las burbujas de aire hacia arriba y sacándolas para que no hubiera riesgo de meter aire en sus venas.

"Porque es simple, Kagome." Dijo él tenso, bajando la jeringa cerca a su brazo. "Estás lista?"

Kagome inhaló un continuo respiro de aire y su mano alcanzó para agarrar su mano libre. Él la apretó tan fuertemente mientras ella apretaba la suya. "Inuyasha…" gimoteó ella en un tono ligeramente asustado.

"No te preocupes, no será doloroso." Él sonrió levemente. Tuvo que retirar su mano de la suya por un momento mientras insertaba cuidadosamente el extremo de la jeringa en la aguja intravenosa en su mano. Pero al momento que lo hizo regresó a tomar su mano fuertemente. "Estaré aquí contigo todo el tiempo…"

"Lo sé…" ella sonrió levemente, aunque un sudor frío había bañado su rostro y brazos desnudos. "Cuidarás de mi… siempre lo hiciste…"

Él sonrió y apretó su mano otra vez. "Te amo mucho. Eres tan fuerte."

"También te amo…" ella suspiró y cerró sus ojos. "Ahora todo estará bien…"

"De acuerdo?" él esperó por su permiso para continuar.

"Sí…" asintió ella levemente.

Inuyasha no vaciló como Kikyo lo había hecho, tenía todo el coraje que necesitaba para hacer esto ahora. Él presionó el pistón y observó como el líquido en el tubo se deslizaba hasta que la jeringa estuvo vacía.

Le tomaría unos momentos.

Pero mucho podría pasar en esos momentos. La puerta se abrió de repente y su madre entró con las peores personas en el lugar en ese momento. La Doctora Fei llegó a un alto, bloqueando momentáneamente a los hombres tras ella. Ella dio una sorprendida mirada desde su hijo, a la jeringa en su mano, la botella vacía de sedantes que no había sido retirada… y al fin a Kagome, justo a tiempo para verla tranquila en su cama, su cabeza caía fláccidamente al lado.

"Qué has hecho!" preguntó su madre en un tono agudo de voz.

Los oficiales fueron rápidos en descifrar lo que había pasado, y de una vez pasaron a la Doctora Fei mientras se lanzaban por Inuyasha. No se molestó en forcejear o protestar, cuando agarraron sus brazos y lo alejaban de la cama para mantenerlo a un metro de los pies.

"Llegan muy tarde." Les dijo él con un movimiento de hombro.

La Doctora Fei se apresuró a la cama y agarró la jeringa que él había soltado. Estaba vacía… había administrado una dosis completa… ella miró con horror a su hijo. "Cómo pudiste…?" ella asimiló su determinada y puesta expresión antes de precipitarse furiosa hacia él para agarrarlo por el frente de su camisa. "No eres mejor que un asesino!"

"No es asesinato! Estoy ayudándola!" gritó Inuyasha. "No entenderías - no hay tiempo!"

"Qué?" ella lo miró, frunciendo con disgustada confusión. "No lo creo… es enfermo… esto está MAL!"

El labio de Inuyasha se curvó levemente y forcejeó ligeramente, tratando de soltarse del agarre de los oficiales de policía, pero eran seis hombres grandes y muy fuertes.

Un repentino y fuerte jadeo sonó de Kagome y todos miraron bruscamente a la cama para ver a la inconsciente joven comenzar a convulsionar. La Doctora Fei no le prestó más atención a su hijo mientras corría hacia la cama y miraba alrededor las máquinas pitando fervientemente. "Mierda - Inuyasha!"

"No la toques!" Inuyasha forcejeó algo más. "No interfieras!"

"Lo siento - es mi trabajo!" espetó ella furiosa a su hijo.

Las alarmas ya habían disparado una llamada de emergencia a la recepción momentos antes, y justo entonces unas enfermeras llegaron a la escena, Aki junto con ellas.

"Qué sucede?" preguntó Aki, dando un vistazo a la habitación ante la preocupada vista del Doctor Inuyasha siendo sujetado por la policía.

"Sobredosis de sedantes." Dijo la Doctora Fei cortamente, causándoles a las enfermeras darle una temerosa mirada a Inuyasha. "Retira sus almohadas y sábanas, Umiko."

La enfermera más joven obedeció de una vez, retirando gentilmente la ropa de cama del contorsionado cuerpo de Kagome.

"Déjenla!" espetó Inuyasha.

"Llévenlo afuera!" ordenó la Doctora Fei, obviamente sus sentimientos hacia su hijo no eran un asunto cuando se refería a trabajo y deber.

Inuyasha maldijo bajo su respiración cuando la policía comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la puerta. Realmente esperaba que lo valiera. Cuando fue sacado por la puerta escuchó las máquinas acelerar el paso y miró sobre su hombro preocupado.

"Vamos." El oficial de policía en su brazo izquierdo le dio un tirón.

"Oye - la dama dijo llevarme afuera - no llevarme lejos!" protestó Inuyasha. "Voy a quedarme justo-"

Él cerró su boca cuando el incesante pito dentro de la habitación cambió de intermitente a un continuo zumbido. Su corazón se atascó en su garganta y se volteó de repente para mirar sobre su hombro para ver lo que estaba pasando. Sólo escuchó la leve voz de su madre sobre el fuerte ruido del monitor cardíaco. "Tiene línea llana - comiencen RCP!"

"Suéltenme!" Inuyasha se soltó repentinamente de su agarre y regresó a la habitación. De alguna forma consiguió reunir la fuerza para forzar la puerta tras él contra los seis hombres, y asegurar la gran cerradura que los mantendría afuera.

"Fuera Inuyasha!" gritó su madre mientras empujaba duro contra el pecho de Kagome. Ella pausó un momento para permitir a una de las enfermeras soplar en la boca de la joven.

"Se suponía que esto no iba a pasar!" espetó Inuyasha, moviéndose hacia la cama.

"De qué hablas - esto es lo que querías, verdad?" le espetó ella enojada.

"Quítense!" él hizo a un lado a su madre. "La RCP no va a funcionar - traigan los electrodos."

Aki dudó sólo un momento antes de voltear para rodar la máquina desfibriladora. Inuyasha retiró los electrodos y miró a su madre. "Carga a trescientos."

Ella lo miró cuestionante. Sin entender más sus motivos. Efectivamente había matado a su paciente… y ahora estaba intentando revivirla… no tenía sentido. Pero ella no discutió - su interés era revivir a Kagome - hacer las preguntas vendría después. Ella se movió y giró los botones de la máquina para cargar a trescientos voltios, escuchando el chillido que producía mientras comenzaba a cargar.

"Aki - trae el gel y retira su ropa." Inuyasha miró a la enfermera, sosteniendo los electrodos bien lejos de él.

Aki agarró las almohadillas debajo de la cama, pero titubeó en remover la bata de hospital de Kagome. Inuyasha miró a la joven impaciente. "Aki!"

"Nunca he hecho esto antes!" protestó ella, retirándose levemente.

"Ahora no es momento para ser tímida con nosotros!" gruñó Inuyasha. "Quítale la bata, AHORA!"

Aki hizo una mueca ante su tono de voz y rápidamente hurgó por el tirante detrás del cuello de Kagome y desató el nudo. En cuestión de segundos la bata estuvo suelta y la bajó hasta la cintura de Kagome, desnudando su alto cuerpo, pero no removiendo completamente la bata para darle algo de modestia.

"Baja las almohadillas." Gritó Inuyasha.

Aki rápidamente colocó las almohadillas entre los senos de Kagome después de que la enfermera a su lado colocara algo de gel sobre la piel en preparación. Inuyasha bajó los electrodos sobre las almohadillas si titubear. "Despejen!"

Todos retrocedieron mientras él presionaba el botón en ambos electrodos, enviando un corrientazo por Kagome que casi la hace caer de la cama. Aunque no ayudó a su corazón. Inuyasha tomó un profundo respiro, como si intentara calmarse. "Otra vez - quinientos esta vez!"

Su madre cambió los números en el desfibrilador y cargó. Inuyasha bajó los electrodos. "Despejen."

Todos retrocedieron otra vez cuando una gran sobre tensión pasó por Kagome. Medio se levantó de la cama como si fuera empujada desde abajo, pero pronto bajó otra vez.

"Otra vez - seiscientos!" el volumen de la voz de Inuyasha aumentaba mientras se desesperaba más.

Esta cargó y él sacudió a Kagome de nuevo, pero una vez más, no tuvo efecto.

"Otra vez!" ordenó él.

Su madre dudó por un momento antes de cargar. Inuyasha colocó los electrodos pero no recibió más que un espasmo de su cuerpo.

"Otra vez!"

"Inuyasha-" su madre intentó tocar su hombro pero él la rechazó bruscamente.

"Otra vez!" espetó él.

Ella inhaló aire y volteó para cargar la máquina una última vez. El desfibrilador chilló e Inuyasha colocó los electrodos.

Pero entonces todo cambió. El monótono pito al fondo irrumpió en pequeños sonidos y aquí gritó. "No la sacudas! Regresó!"

Inuyasha se echó hacia atrás, habiendo estado a un segundo de oprimir el botón y efectivamente, atacar el corazón de Kagome para matarla otra vez. Ese no hubiese sido un buen movimiento.

Él reubicó los electrodos y volteó hacia la cama, a tiempo para ver a Kagome despertar e inhalar un laborioso respiro, ojos miraban alrededor desesperadamente. Nada podría haber descrito lo aliviado y feliz que estaba de verla despierta.

"Está despierta…" Era el asombroso talento de Aki para declarar lo obvio.

"Kagome - Kagome!" Inuyasha agarró una de sus agitadas manos y la haló por su cuerpo hacia él, para que su brazo cubriera su pecho para darle algo de cubrimiento. "Puedes escucharme? Me conoces?"

Le tomó unos momentos calmarse antes de asentir rápidamente, varios músculos en su cuerpo aún se contraían después de las extremas corrientes de electricidad que habían sido destelladas por ella.

"Recuerdas dónde estás?" preguntó él rápidamente.

Ella asintió otra vez. Él sonrió ampliamente aliviado.

"Funcionó…?" preguntó ronca ella, casi inaudible.

"Sí… funcionó…" él cepilló su cabello.

Kagome miró alrededor a las caras perplejas antes de notar algo diferente. Miró bruscamente a Inuyasha. "Estoy desnuda…"

"Me conoces… cualquier excusa." Él le dio una sonrisa, mientras levantaba una sábana para cubrirla. "Nos tenías preocupados…"

"Yo… dijiste que podría morir…" ella asintió. "Morí?"

"Sí, sólo por un momento y-"

"Un momento!" La Doctora Fei interrumpió de repente, marchando para tirar de la oreja de Inuyasha y alejarlo de la cama. "TU tienes muchas explicaciones que dar! No puedo creer que arriesgaras su vida así - tomar ventaja de su débil estado mental para tener su permiso para-"

"Para qué?" espetó él, soltándose. "Para curarla!"

"Camelo!" frunció su madre. "Trataste de matarla!"

"No lo hice! Y Kikyo tampoco!" Inuyasha frotó su ofendida oreja y miró a Kagome. "La maldita enfermera lo descubrió primero - No creo que-"

"Qué?" gritó Fei bruscamente, no entendiendo lo más mínimo.

"La razón de por qué el virus reaccionó tan violentamente a los sedantes era porque estaban atacando el virus - aunque parecía como si estuviera matándola." Inuyasha regresó al lado de Kagome quien estaba luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos y permanecer despierta. Se agachó a su lado y retiró su cabello de su rostro y tomó su mano, aliviado de que no temblara más. "Kikyo debe haber descubierto lo que estaba pasando cuando vio los primeros resultados de sangre después de que accidentalmente le diéramos sedantes…"

"Pero… por qué se lo guardó?" preguntó la Doctora Fei.

"Eso es lo que me gustaría saber…" dijo Inuyasha distraído, apretando la mano de Kagome. "Cómo te sientes?"

"Como…" ella entrecerró sus ojos. "Como si recientemente hubiera tocado una cerca eléctrica. Mi cabello está parado?"

"Nah…"

"Entonces está bien…" ella sonrió débilmente. "Todo está bien ahora?"

"Sí…" él sonrió. "No morirás…"

"Me recuperaré?"

"Lo veremos…" él no iba a hacer ninguna promesa. El daño a su cuerpo podría ser irreparable. Podría no poder caminar otra vez… podría no poder pensar claramente otra vez.

"Inuyasha… realmente estoy cansada…" murmuró Kagome, cerrando sus ojos dudosa.

"Está bien, puedes dormir." Le dijo él gentilmente.

"Gracias…" ella se durmió prontamente, cayendo en un profundo sueño. Inuyasha se enderezó y sintió la mano de su madre en su hombro. Él miró su expresión levemente perturbada. "Qué?"

"No lo terminaste… verdad?" preguntó ella, sus cejas juntándose en un leve frunce. Estaba hablando sobre su relación con Kagome…

"No… pero no importa más." Él volteó para irse.

"Tienes menos y menos sentido cada día - y a dónde vas ahora?" preguntó ella mientras él abría la puerta y revisaba cautelosamente por oficiales de policía.

"A encontrar a Kikyo." Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y miró a Aki y a las otras dos enfermeras. "Vigílenla - asegúrense de que esté bien. Regresaré en unos minutos."

Con esa última orden volteó y se fue. Pero no planeó irse por mucho tiempo…

------

"Dios… todos son idiotas…" Kikyo exhaló un gran suspiro y continuó contando baldosas del techo desde su posición en el sofá de la sala de personal, de espalda por supuesto.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Kikyo se sentó y abrió su boca para hablar, titubeó levemente cuando vio que era Inuyasha. Sin duda iba a estar especialmente molesto… síp… tenía una expresión inusualmente calmada - una obvia señal de que algo cercano a una erupción volcánica estaba moldeándose bajo la superficie.

"Y…" comenzó Kikyo, viendo cómo Inuyasha no iba a hacer ningún movimiento para comenzar una conversación. "Qué le pasó a tu bata?"

"Por qué lo hiciste, Kikyo?" preguntó Inuyasha sin rodeos.

"Ah - verás, la cosa es…" ella se movió con una débil sonrisa. "Sé que esto suena extraño pero no estaba intentando matar a Kagome - estaba intentando salvarla-"

"Lo sé." Él se encogió. "Pero por qué no me dijiste que encontraste la cura? Pudiste habernos ahorrado todo este desastre con la policía."

La sonrisa de Kikyo se desvaneció levemente. "Qué? Debía decirte sobre mi descubrimiento y luego dejarte recibir todo el crédito Sr. Doctor?" ella resopló. "No soy estúpida…"

Inuyasha frunció de repente. "Y qué si te hubieses equivocado - qué si no hubiera sido la cura después de todo? Qué si la hubieras matado por accidente - necesitas MI permiso para hacer cosas como esa, Kikyo!"

Kikyo se levantó para enfrentar su rabia. "Repito - NO soy estúpida Inuyasha - sólo porque soy una enfermera no significa que tengo un bloque académico que pone mi cerebro justo debajo del de los doctores! He sido una enfermera por años! SÉ mucho más que tú y también he VISTO mucho más! Sabía lo que estaba haciendo! Además! Tenía las neuronas para ser doctora - no fue mi culpa que mis padres no fueran lo ricos suficiente para pagar la escuela médica! Sé tanto como Miroku o alguien más!"

"Debiste decirle a alguien!"

"Sabes la definición de una enfermera estos días!" preguntó Kikyo cortamente. "Las despreciadas - sobreexplotadas - malpagadas - succionadoras del hospital! A diferencia de los doctores, nosotras nos PREOCUPAMOS por nuestros pacientes! Deberíamos continuar luchando para recibir un mejor trato - pero no lo hacemos! Porque eso dañaría a los enfermos!"

Inuyasha la miró por un momento, parpadeando. "En realidad la definición de diccionario de una enfermera es una persona empleada para cuidar enfermos-"

"Cállate! Estás escuchando mi punto!"

"Tienes uno?"

Kikyo gruñó y empujó sus dedos en su cabello para presionarlos contra su cabeza. Él era exasperante… "Mi punto es… la hubiera curado… y todos estarían dándome palmaditas en la espalda - no a ti!"

"Momento - esto no es que estás vengándote de mi por rechazarte después de ese beso, verdad?" Inuyasha de repente lucía presumido. "Porque lo siento, pero si aceptara los afectos de cada chica que se me lanza entonces sería un polígamo. Tendría chicas en Europa si eso fuera-"

"Sacarías tu cabeza de tu trasero por un minuto y dejarías de ser tan vanidoso. Esto no tiene nada que ver con ese beso!" Kikyo estaba sonrojada de alguna manera. "A propósito… no veo a nadie lanzándose a ti…"

"Sólo porque no lo ves, no significa que no pase." Dijo él arrogante.

"No ha pasado, verdad?"

Inuyasha inhaló aire como si fuera a protestar, pero lo dejó pasar. "No… no realmente…"

Kikyo volteó sus ojos y se sentó en el sofá con su espalda hacia él y la puerta. "No importa… tú solo has descubierto la cura y fuiste y la salvaste. Todos te felicitarán ahora…"

Inuyasha frunció y se movió incómodo. "Bueno… no la habría descubierto si tú no lo hubieras intentado primero…"

"No necesito tu compasión." Gruñó Kikyo.

"No es compasión." Le dijo él cortamente. "No te engañes, la gente sabe que eres una buena enfermera. Eres amable con los pacientes… a diferencia de mi… las personas lo notan."

Kikyo lo miró un poco esperanzada.

"Y… descubriste la cura antes que yo." Inuyasha hizo una mueca. "Supongo que eso te hace más inteligente que yo."

"Sí." Kikyo no tenía que ser modesta.

"Realmente… lo único en lo que apestas es en archivar." Le dijo honestamente. "Para decirte la verdad, Miroku hace mejor el trabajo femenino."

"Mm…" dijo ella, mirando su regazo.

"Bueno, en cualquier caso, estás libre de cargos de asesinato y bla, bla, bla." Él aligeró su tono. "Eres libre de regresar a trabajar y puedes decirle a todos que encontraste la cura primero si quieres."

"Me dejarás?" ella le parpadeó sorprendida mientras se levantaba.

"Síp. No es que me importe." Él se encogió despreocupadamente. "Voy a ver cómo va Kagome. Sólo vine a decirte que está curada… vivirá gracias a ti."

Un sonrojo se levantó en sus mejillas otra vez. "Gracias, Doctor."

Él se detuvo a medio camino de la puerta y le sonrió. "Sólo llámame Inuyasha."

"Qué?" Dijo Kikyo tras él sorprendida, pero ya había salido por la puerta.

Cortamente después que se fue el anciano desnudo pasó la puerta, guiñándole a Kikyo en la sala de personal. Ella miró mientras una multitud de guardias pasaba unos momentos después…

Dios… nunca se había dado cuenta de lo extraño que era este hospital…

------

------

1 mes después…

------

------

"Ahí está!" Miroku dejó el teléfono en su base cuando ubicó a Inuyasha pasando por las puertas en el área de espera. "He estado intentando localizarte en el teléfono - no lo tienes encendido?"

"Por supuesto que sí." Inuyasha volteó sus ojos mientras pasaba por la leve multitud de pacientes esperando.

"Entonces por qué no puedo localizarte - cada vez que te llamo responde una mujer hablando inglés." Miroku frunció.

"Eso será porque desvié todas las llamadas del hospital al reloj americano." Inuyasha sonrió levemente ante su propio ingenio.

"Sabes cuánto cuestan las llamadas de larga distancia?" Demandó Miroku.

Inuyasha resopló. "Duh, por supuesto que sí. Eso es por qué lo hice."

"Me rindo…" Miroku volteó sus ojos y regresó a lo que estaba haciendo. Rápidamente Sango apareció.

"Fuiste a Matalan como pedí? Recogiste el vestido azul?" preguntó ella rápidamente.

"No fui." Respondió él cortamente, mientras comenzaba a seleccionar plumas del lapicero en el escritorio del frente y los guardaba en su bolsillo. "No sería visto muerto en Matalan, tengo una reputación que mantener."

"Pero es el último día de las ofertas de enero!" chilló ella. "Ahora tendré que ir yo!"

"Adelante - no es como si tuvieras trabajo que hacer." Dijo Inuyasha.

"Tú eres quien habla." Respondió Sango y comenzaron una pequeña competencia de miradas.

"Señoritas!" Miroku movió su mano, rompiendo su contacto visual. "Ahora no, estamos muy ocupados para-"

"Miroku - no abras esa carta." Inuyasha le arrebató el correo que estuvo por abrir.

"Oye!"

Inuyasha la dejó caer al piso y se paró en ella antes de retroceder. Unos momentos después la carta estalló con un fuerte bang y un remolino de humo - muchos de los residentes en la sala de espera saltaron mientras el resto corría por las puertas o golpeaban el piso.

Inuyasha sonrió. "Carta bomba. Funciona aún mejor que gritar - Oh dios mío está esparciendo ántrax por doquier!"

Los pacientes que no habían salido ya, lo hicieron después de eso.

Inuyasha se alejó riendo para sí. Sango le dirigió a Miroku una plana mirada. "No creo que vayamos a deshacernos de él, verdad…?"

"No pronto…"

------

"Kagome!"

A Kagome casi le da un infarto cuando alguien pequeño la agarró desde atrás, brazos la apretaban alrededor de su cintura. Ella se giró molesta para ver quién era, y su rostro se iluminó de una vez. "Souta - ya regresaste del campamento!"

"Síp!" él aflojó su agarre levemente para que pudiera retirarse de la ventana y agacharse para atraparlo en un abrazo de oso. "Te ves mucho mejor."

Kagome rió y lo miró de arriba abajo. "Te has encogido?"

"Sólo parece eso porque finalmente estás de pie." Él le dio un pequeño empujón, emocionado de que no se tambaleara como una débil. Ella regresó a ser su enérgica hermana mayor.

"Nop… definitivamente has perdido una pulgada o dos." Ella se levantó y despelucó su cabello. "Dónde está mamá y el abuelo?"

"Bueno, el abuelo está en una de las camas por el corredor." Le dijo Souta, mientras iba a investigar los contenidos de su habitación.

"Desde cuándo?" Kagome quedó boquiabierta.

"Desde que pensó que mezclar Gin y Sake era una buena idea." Dijo Souta planamente. "Su estómago se infló. Otra vez. Mamá está con él."

"Deberíamos comenzar a recibir un descuento en este lugar, huh?" Kagome volteó para mirar por la ventana. "Como las millas de aviadores frecuentes…"

"Kagome?" La incorpórea voz de Souta llamó desde el baño.

"Sí?"

"Qué le pasó a todas las toallas, jabón, gorros de baño y crema de afeitar? Y esos pequeños kits de costura?"

Kagome sonrió para sí. "Deben haberlos perdido."

"No, aquí están!" Dijo Souta cerca tras ella, pescando los artículos en sus empacadas bolsas. Desde cuándo se movía tan rápido entre habitaciones?

Kagome retiró sus manos y guardó de nuevo las cosas robadas en la bolsa. "Bueno no tengo gorros de baño-"

"O crema facial de afeitar." Añadió Souta.

"- En el nuevo apartamento." Kagome continuó. "No es como si el hospital los extrañará."

Souta volteó sus ojos y se trepó en la cama de hospital, desordenando las sábanas pulcramente dobladas. "Descubre el pastel Kag! Cómo es morir! Dos veces!"

"Como…" ella luchó por las palabras. "No sé… realmente no estuve ahí."

"No estabas asustada?" preguntó Souta.

"Posiblemente…" Kagome sonrió levemente. "Antes de que pasara Inuyasha me dijo lo que podía pasar si no funcionaba… me asustó un poco… pero ahora - se siente como si me hubieran dado un nuevo comienzo."

"Huh?"

"Parece que la única vez que comienzas a apreciar lo preciosa que es la vida, es cuando la muerte está mirándote a la cara." Dijo Kagome seriamente antes de alegrarse. "Estoy lista para tener un nuevo comienzo!"

"Bueno, la universidad dijo que te aceptarían, sin importar si vas dos meses tarde." Souta recordó las palabras de su madre. "Dijeron que en tanto como repongas el trabajo perdido estarás bien."

"Bien!"

"Pero mamá dice que si tienes algunas deudas… estás sola." Le dijo Souta malicioso. "Pero entonces con un doctor como novio escasamente tendrás que preocuparte por pagar deudas."

"Inuyasha no es más un doctor." Dijo Kagome distraída mientras comenzaba a reacomodar las bolsas empacadas que Souta había desordenado.

"Por qué no?" Souta quedó boquiabierto.

"Bueno… estarías enteramente cómodo si un hombre como Inuyasha fuera TU doctor?" señaló ella.

"Honestamente, no me molestaría."

Por supuesto que diría eso. Él pensaba que Inuyasha era lo mejor inventado desde el pan rebanado.

"Bueno… doctor e Inuyasha no son así de compatibles. Así que renunció." Kagome se sentó en la cama al lado de Souta y deslizó un brazo alrededor de su hombro.

"Idiota… todo el asunto de salir con él era porque podías quitarlo!" Le dijo Souta sin rodeos.

"Escuché eso."

Souta saltó de la cama cuando la puerta se abrió e Inuyasha entró dándole una malhumorada mirada en burla. "Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Recogiendo a tu hermana." Inuyasha se encogió sin rodeos y le sonrió a Kagome.

"Pero pensé que mamá iba a llevarla a Kichijoji…" Dijo Souta dudoso.

"Mejor ve a decirle lo contrario." Kagome codeó a su joven hermano con una sonrisa. "Sabes dónde está, verdad?"

"Sí." Souta salió de la cama y pasó a Inuyasha en su salida, sonriendo cuando el ex-doctor restregó su cabello. "Todos hacen eso…"

Una vez ido Kagome observó a Inuyasha con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba la habitación y se sentaba en la cama opuesto y tras ella. Con un pequeño suspiro ella se recostó contra su ancha espalda y rodó su cabeza sobre su hombro. "Dios, estoy tan aburrida… por favor dime que no estabas bromeando sobre llevarme a la universidad?"

"No es broma." Él tocó su cabeza levemente. "Oye…"

"Oye qué?"

"No has olvidado preguntarme algo?" preguntó él ligeramente, una sonrisa tocaba su voz.

Kagome abrió su boca, para preguntar lo que quería decir cuando sus cejas se levantaron y de repente se giró para agarrar su hombros. "Sí?" ella lo sacudió. "Lo tienes?"

Él sonrió para sí y buscó en su bolsillo para sacar su billetera. Se tomó su tiempo abriéndola y buscando algo mientras Kagome apretaba sus hombros fuertemente, casi bailando en nerviosa anticipación.

Eventualmente encontró lo que estaba buscando y levantó un sobre blanco sobre su hombro para que lo tomara. Ella lo aceptó golosa, lo abrió y sacó la tarjeta adentro. "Apreciado Sr. Inu le escribimos para determinar si le gustaría renovar su membresía anual en nuestro salón de belleza-"

"Oops!" Rápidamente Inuyasha le arrebató la carta y la guardó en su billetera. "Equivocada…"

Captando su extraña mirada él se encogió inocente. "Qué? No es para mí? Por qué necesitaría un tratamiento de Belleza para mi cabello… quiero decir… puede ser duro de manejar - pero no necesito un SALON para ayudarme… ya… ves?"

"Veo." Kagome intentó contener su sonrisa. "Y dónde está?"

"Aquí." Inuyasha le alcanzó un sobre diferente en el cual ella ahondó tan rápidamente como el último.

Ella pausó un momento para leer el contenido antes de gritar y abrazarlo fuertemente desde atrás, casi haciéndolos caer de la cama. "Sí! Sabía que podías hacerlo!" rápidamente lo soltó y salió de la cama para detenerse a su lado. "No hubo ningún problema?"

"Sólo de estar levemente sobre calificado." Él sonrió y tomó la carta. "Pero no podían decir 'sí' tan rápido."

"Esto es perfecto!" Kagome juntó sus manos alegremente. "De acuerdo - tal vez no es un grado de abogado - pero a caballo regalado no se le mira el colmillo."

"Oye!"

"Aunque tengo de cerca lo mejor." Ella se inclinó y lo besó gentilmente en la comisura de la boca. "Al menos estaremos asistiendo a la misma universidad."

"Gracias a Sango por darme la idea." Él colocó sus manos en su cintura y la acercó para un apropiado beso. Le hubiera gustado permanecer que eso, pero Kagome estaba llena de energía ese día y pronto estaba soltándose de su agarre para alejarse con una sonrisa.

"Y ese sería el beso número… qué… me has dado?" ella le sonrió mientras agarraba sus bolsas y comenzaba a deslizarlas sobre sus hombros.

"Perdí la cuenta. Tampoco me importa." Él sonrió y comenzó a retirar unas bolsas de sus hombros para que no le pesaran.

"Deja eso!" ella comenzó a tomar las bolsas que había agarrado. "Puedo cargarlas."

"No puedes."

"Sí puedo."

"No puedes! Apenas saliste de una enfermedad muy seria!"

"Eso fue hace un mes! Termina con el tiempo Inuyasha, eso fue el último mes." Ella comenzó una guerra de tire con él por la última bolsa. "Dámela!"

"Necesitas conservar tu energía!" discutió él, un poco perturbado de lo extrañamente fuerte que era ahora.

"Para qué? Golpearte en la cabeza después por pensar que no puedo cargar mi equipaje sin colapsar de cansancio!" ella pellizcó su mano y rápidamente tomó la bolsa cuando él la soltó con un grito ahogado. "Bien merecido lo tienes."

"Maldición… eres una perra violenta…"

Kagome volteó sus ojos y avanzó hacia la puerta. "Vas a venir o sólo vas a estar ahí todo el día insultándome?"

"Bueno, sólo si te quedas para ser insultada."

"No, tengo clases que atender -y tú tienes estudiantes dementes que ayudar." Ella le extendió su mano y sonrió cuando la tomó. "Tal vez seré una de tus pacientes."

"Ciertamente estás loca." Él le permitió señalar el camino fuera de la habitación y por el corredor hacia la recepción. "Pero viendo que viviré contigo - tendrás un descuento."

"Oh dios." Ella rió y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos mientras se tomaban de las manos.

Cuando alcanzaron la recepción Miroku dejó salir un gran suspiro y miró a Sango que estaba sonriendo. "Bien… tú ganas…"

"Ganar qué?" Kagome se acercó al escritorio curiosamente. "Una apuesta?"

"Miroku dijo que te quedarías otra semana al menos." Explicó Sango antes de voltear hacia el cirujano. "Conoces el trato - paga."

"Cielos…" Miroku buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó varias plumas de colores surtidos antes de alcanzárselos a Sango molesto. "Escoge uno…"

Sango se tomó unos momentos, haciendo gran cosa al fruncir sus labios y decir 'ooh' y 'ah' antes de finalmente escoger una pluma color rosa. El mentón de Inuyasha se desplomó y levantó su mano para decir algo. Kagome sólo bajó su mano discretamente. "Con calma muchacho…"

"Pero el tiene-"

"Déjalo." Le dijo Kagome gentilmente antes de voltear hacia la enfermera y el cirujano. "Entonces puedo firmar mi salida?"

"Síp." Sango terminó y le alcanzó las formas que tenía que firmar. "Ahora vas a regresar a la universidad?"

"Sí - Inuyasha también viene conmigo." Kagome miró al joven a su lado quien estaba golpeando impacientemente su pie contra el escritorio.

"De vuelta a los días de escuela?" Sango le parpadeó sorprendida. "No para volverte abogado, verdad?"

"Nop. Va a volverse un consejero en el campus." Miroku sonrió.

"Copión." Murmuró Sango.

"Oye - es psiquiatría." Protestó Inuyasha.

"Tiene un título en psicología?" Señaló Sango.

Él se movió incómodo. "Quién necesita uno? Me pagan una bomba por sentarme en mi trasero todo el día para sólo escuchar los problemas de las personas."

"Pensé que odiabas eso." Dijo Miroku.

"Sólo cuando no me pagan por eso." Inuyasha volteó sus ojos. "Obviamente."

"Toma - terminé." Kagome le alcanzó las formas a Sango quien las tomó con una sonrisa y le dio un rápido abrazo sobre el mesón. Probablemente a Miroku le hubiese gustado recibir el mismo tratamiento, pero Sango desechó esa idea en llamas con una ardiente mirada. Inuyasha entró en acción y agarró a Kagome por los hombros para comenzar a conducirla a la salida.

"No pueden salir de aquí lo rápido suficiente, verdad?" gritó Sango tras ellos.

"No lo cerca suficiente." Dijo él sobre su hombro, abriendo su camino por la multitud con Kagome.

"Nos vemos Sango - Adiós Miroku!" gritó Kagome cuando alcanzaron las puertas. "Y dile a Kikyo que dije gracias por salvar mi vida - Otra vez!"

"Lo haré!" se despidió Sango.

"Te veo pronto, Kagome!" gritó Miroku.

Inuyasha la empujó por las puertas. "No tan pronto - nunca!" él levantó su mano hacia su frente para hacer la señal L. "Adiós para bien, LOSERS? (Perdedores!)

Inuyasha desapareció por las puertas y Sango suspiró son satisfacción. "Finalmente… es bueno ver que las personas mejoran. En realidad es bueno tener a Inuyasha fuera de nuestro cabello."

"Regresará." Comentó Miroku con suficiencia mientras volvía a archivar.

"Estás seguro?" Sango frunció.

"Síp. Especialmente cuando dejó las llaves de su chulo-móvil." Él levantó las llaves del auto que habían sido dejadas sobre el registrador y las sonó ante su nariz.

Ambos levantaron la vista cuando Inuyasha regresó con un frunce en su rostro mientras se dirigía hacia el escritorio. Ambos sonrieron cuando él arrebató sus llaves de la extendida mano de Miroku con un refunfuñante comentario que ellos no captaron. Comenzó a irse otra vez antes de retroceder unos pasos y tomar unas coloridas plumas del lapicero en frente de Sango.

Miroku abrió su boca para protestar pero Sango levantó su mano. "Sólo déjalo, chico grande."

Bueno… no era como si Inuyasha fuera a estar por ahí para tomar plumas en el futuro. Miroku decidió escuchar a Sango por una vez.

"Adiós Doctor Inu!" se despidió Aki mientras pasaba. "Tomándose el día?"

"Uh… no Aki, me retiro."

Ella asintió distraída y se alejó. "Eso es bueno. Lo veo mañana entonces."

Inuyasha movió su cabeza con disgusto, "De ahora en adelante sólo voy a tomar el servicio de salud público - Nunca voy a regresar a este lugar otra vez. Es demasiado loco."

"Tú eras lo que lo hacía loco, Inuyasha." Señaló Miroku. "Buena suerte en tu nuevo trabajo… tal vez te visitemos en algún momento."

"Por favor, sálvame." Inuyasha volteó sus ojos pero sonrió mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia la salida. "Adiós muchachos!"

"Adiós." Ambos entonaron con grandes sonrisas hasta que finalmente se fue. Sango se acercó a Miroku discretamente. "Tú abre la champaña y yo traeré las copas!"

------

"De acuerdo, primero lo primero." Dijo Kagome mientras Inuyasha se acercaba. "Venderemos tu viejo apartamento y usaremos el dinero para comprar un auto decente."

"No, vamos a conservar el auto." Dijo él firmemente.

"Pero - dijiste que lo querías para tomarlo ya!" protestó Kagome.

"Conservaremos el auto y usaremos el dinero del apartamento para comprar algo más." Él se encogió mientras abría la puerta del conductor y se desplomaba en el asiento. Kagome lo siguió en el asiento del pasajero.

"Como… grandes mosquiteros para las camas?" Supuso Kagome.

Inuyasha la miró.

"Qué? Tal vez ahora tengo una fobia a picaduras y a insectos que pican… eso es comprensible…" ella frotó su brazo tímidamente.

"Nah - estaba pensando que podríamos comprar algo mejor como… si también vendemos tu apartamento nosotros-"

"Quedaríamos sin hogar?"

"Déjame terminar!" la regañó él. "Estaba pensando que con ese tipo de ingreso combinado en realidad podríamos comprar una casa."

Kagome miró a Inuyasha mientras casualmente parecía encender el motor como si lo que hubiera dicho no fuera la gran cosa. "Estás diciendo… que debemos mudarnos a una casa de verdad… de verdad?"

"Seguro… ambos somos adultos maduros…" él pensó en eso. "Bueno, juntos hacemos un adulto maduro completo…"

"Una casa? Como - con una dirección real y número telefónico y - y una cocina!" prácticamente Kagome estaba balbuceando con alegría.

Inuyasha asintió con alivio, contento de que ella estuviera abierta a la idea. "Seguro." Él le sonrió.

"Y si yo demando al ex - novio de Kikyo como ella me dijo entonces podríamos usar ESE dinero para comprar una extensión!" ella sonrió.

"Espero que estés bromeando."

"No realmente. VOY a ser abogado."

Inuyasha tuvo que contenerse de temblar y hacer la señal del mal otra vez. Ella vio su agotada mirada y le dio un juguetón codazo en el brazo. "Vamos a regresar a nuestro apartamento por ahora."

"Suena bien para mi." Él comenzó a salir del puesto de parqueo. "Ahora, Kagome, mientras conducimos, trata de no ser muy malvada por los insectos que se estrellan en el parabrisas."

"Lo intentaré." Ella rió y volteó levemente en su asiento para que pudiera observarlo mientras conducía. No le tomó mucho ver lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Él le dirigió una divertida mirada. "Qué? Tengo salsa de curry en mi mejilla o algo?"

"No… sólo estoy pensando…" ella sonrió suavemente. "Que… gracias a ti atesoraré cada día de mi vida de ahora en adelante."

Su sonrisa se suavizó pero tuvo que mantener sus ojos en el camino. "Eso es dulce…" él sonrió. "Te besaría, pero entonces probablemente nos estrellaríamos y no tendrías muchos días que atesorar después de eso."

"Está bien." Kagome estaba contenta de sólo sentarse y admirar a su héroe. El hombre que había salvado su vida y hecho tener una nueva mirada de las cosas. Él la había regresado de la orilla de la depresión…

Ese día que estuvo en el techo y miró al suelo… había sido enserio. Habría saltado y acabado la miseria si hubiera sido dejada con sus propios consejos por unos minutos extra. Pero él había estado ahí, le había hablado inconscientemente del suicidio y aún así había salvado su vida, de sí misma.

Si realmente hubiera continuado, nunca habría sabido lo que perdería! Esto! Si hubiera tenido un doctor como Kouga desde el comienzo, estaba segura que estaría en su propio funeral en ese momento... o ya seis pies bajo tierra.

De alguna forma el doctor más extraño en la historia, el chico con la malgeniada actitud y los disgustantes tratos con los pacientes había sido su perfecto doctor… realmente la había salvado.

Y ella iba a asegurarse de retribuirle por el resto de su vida.

------

FIN

------

**Nota de Inu**: Bueno, otro final feliz para otra buena historia (sniff, sniff)… qué gusto el poder compartir todo esto con ustedes, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo hacia la autora y hacia nosotras y espero que sigan disfrutando de mucho más porque esto no termina aquí… jeje… Mil gracias por sus lindos comentarios y espero verlos pronto en la próxima historia… A ti, IR-CHAN, un saludo muy especial y muchas gracias por esa gran ayuda… Besos y abrazos para todos y hasta la próxima… Los quiero mucho!

**Nota Ir chan**: Los siento, ayer fanfiction net no servia. Habia un problema en el sistema. Si no lo hubiera cargado más rápido. Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mi. A todas aquellas que me amenazaron de muerte sólo me queda decirles que aunque Kagome hubiese muerto yo no podia hacer nada ToT. Bueno y a todas las personas que dejaron un review se los agradesco y los esperamos en la próxima traducción de Rozefire. .


End file.
